Redemption
by DarkRed101
Summary: Savannah always believed in the impossible, ever since her adoptive mother was murdered and her brother became the Flash, nothing seemed impossible. When she's suddenly confronted by a man claiming he can time travel and needs her help, Savannah can't say no, but as the plot unfolds Savannah learns not everything is as it seems, and becoming a Legend is a lot harder then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode1 pt1: "I get kidnapped, then I make a decision I know I'm going to regret."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm kidnapped by a man who says I'm met for bigger things, I'm not met to just be a hero, I was met to be a Legend. I am Trajectory."_

 ** _Even the best of friends started out as strangers._**

Location: Star City, 2016.

It happened out of nowhere.

One minute she was running home from Star Labs, then the next, in a flash of blue light, she was standing in front of a sign, welcoming people to Star City.

Her ocean colored eyes went wide in shock, looking around she found herself alone.

If no one was here, and she somehow got here in the blink of an eye...

 _No way._ She thought, her lips parting in surprise, deciding to figure out what was going on, the 29 year old took a deep breath, before she took off running.

And found herself running at super speed.

Suddenly she tripped over herself, and flew forward, her body slamming into two trash cans.

"Ow." She muttered slowly pushing herself back up, while rubbing the back of her head. "That was a bad idea."

 _Thank you, Captain obvious._ She thought sarcasticlly.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance to herself, Savannah Winters decided that going to Star Labs would prove useful.

 _Harper, Vanessa and Sabrina will freak out when they see this, or at least Harper will, Sab will probably roll her eyes, ad Ness will look up, and mutter something about asking God for strength._ Savannah thought in amusement as she started to make her way out of the Wal-mart parking lot that she had ran into, more like _tripped_ into.

"Where you think your goin' love?" An annoying sounding voice slurred from the shadows of the dumpster.

Rolling her eyes and mentally throwing her hands up in disbelief, the newly discovered speedster turned around to face the man.

"Home, it's late, I'm tired, and I need to catch up on my Netflix shows," She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"'R not going anywhere sweetheart," He muttered leaning heavily against the side of the building.

Savannah, being the sarcastic person she was, couldn't help but slap a hand to her chest in mock surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry your _majesty_ please forgive me for wanting to leave without your permission! _gasps_ I beg forgiveness!" Savannah said with as much sarcasm as humanly possible.

The fat, dark haired man let out a growl, before he narrowed his black beady eyes, he went to charge her, but ended up flat on his face, causing Savannah to bust out laughing.

"Wha ya laughin' at?" He muttered looking up at her.

"The reason why double doors were invented," She replied with a smirk, before turning around, "Thanks for the lovely evening!"

Before she started on her way back home.

Chuckling in amusement, Savannah shook her head, looks like Harper was right, there really _were_ some strange people that hung out at Wal-Mart.

Just as she turned the corner, there was a bright flash of light before the world went black.

 **Line break brought to you by my love for Legends of tomorrow.**

"...British dude with a flashy thing, ring any bells?" A young, familiar voice asked.

"Jax?" Savannah called prying her eyes open.

"The name's Rip Hunter." An unfamiliar voice introducded.

Pushing herself into a sitting postion, the blonde speedster tilted her head, and her eyes narrowed.

"Need a hand?" Jax asked offering her his hand.

"Thanks." Savnnah said nodding slightly as she took it, and he pulled her up.

"I'm from east London, oh, and the future." Rip finished, and _that_ caught her attention.

"Nice to meet you Rip." Mick said with a smirk as his hand went down to his heat gun.

"While you were incapacitated, I may have, tampered, with your weapons." Rip admitted, and Savannah rolled her eyes for the tenth time tonight.

"Half the people here don't even _need_ weapons, so I suggest you start talking, _fast."_ Savannah said crossing her arms over her chest, while trying not to laugh at her own joke.

"I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage."

Savannah took note of the tightness of Rip's voice, but didn't think much of it.

"That can't be." Carter started, looking confused. "We destroyed hhim."

"Yeah the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it." Kendra added.

"And therein lay the probelm, unless you or Mister Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip explained pacing back and forth.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Mick asked.

"Savage is immortal." Carter answered. "Kendra and I reincarnate."

"Yeah, I've done that." Sara said nodding.

Savannah was then tempted to rub her forehead as a headache started to form.

"What the heck does this Randal guy gotta do with us?" Mick asked obviously annoyed and confused.

"Vandal." Rip corrected. "In the future he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he's amassed throughtout history to finally, conquer the world."

The last part was said with a haunted look in his eyes, and everyone fell silent.

"I've been tasked with assembling an elite Team to stop him." He continued, and her eyes widened.

"How?" Sara asked, her arms crossed.

"To travel through time, to capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." The Time Traveler replied.

"You got the wrong guy, 'hero' ain't on my resume." Snart spoke up walking away with Mick close behind.

"Or mine." The arsonist agreed.

"I know its difficuit for you to fathom, but where-when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. _You're Legends."_

Rip told them, and Savannah let those two words roll over in her mind.

 _Legends?_ "Legends?" She thought and Ray said at the same time.

"I, um, I hate to nitpick but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Martin asked nervously.

"Yeah, see, uh, thats a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." Jax agreed.

"It's to dangerous for any of you too know to much about your own futures, but I am here because each of you as indivivuals, is destined for greatness." Rip said, and Savannah could see the slight hint of despreation in his eyes.

 _This isn't just about Savage._ She thought narrowing her eyes further. _There's something else._

"I could get behind that." Ray said sounding interested.

"And if you don't follow me, this is in-store for your world 150 years from now." Rip said to them walkinng forward, he held up a small device, before the world around them changed to fire and destruction.

The female speedster felt horror sink deep in her chest, this image wasn't going to leave her for a long time.

Then it was gone.

"I could have chosen any time and any place, of all the people that who lived I chose you nine. I hope you don't let me, and the world, down." He said looking at the ground.

"If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." Rip finished before walking away, and leaving them all in a stunned silence.

 **Another line break brought to you by my love for Ninjago.**

"...then he left." Savannah finished with a shrug as she sat on the treadmill at Star Labs.

Harper nodded her head, her auburn hair was tied back in a bun and her kilidoscope like eyes were full of interest

"Sounds awesome Sav, but are you sure this guys for real?"

"Yeah." Vanessa Sterling chipped in leaning against the the glass window, her carmal eyes narrowed in thought. "Didn't Thawne mention this guy?"

Savannah flinched slightly at the name.

"Yeah i know, but what if he's telling the truth?" The blonde argued. "What if Savage is really still alive and plans on taking over the world?"

Both of her friends went silent.

"I think you should just go." Another voice spoke up from the doorway.

Tiltinng her head up Savannah caught sight of Sabrina, who was giving her a mildly annoyed look.

"Really?"

The brunette nodded.

"For one, if you don't go I'll have to hear about it, and i dont feel like hearing about it, and two, you can't base everything on what Thawne says. He was and forever will be a jerk, plus all of you guys against one man? I think you'll be just fine."

A small smile touched her lips.

"Then it's settled, I'm going, and if I die, it's all Sabrina's fault."

 **Here we go again, another line break, there's a lot of these in this chapter...**

Savannah was the first person to arrive, bouncing on her heels nervously, the speedster was wondering when the others were coming.

Rubbing her forehead the blonde could feel a headache slowly starting to make a comeback from last night.

Since she got no sleep last night, Savannah was like a zombie, she had stayed up the rest of the night thinking about today, her mind runninng through the seemingly endless possibilities of what could possibly go wrong.

Looking around, and pulling her duffle higher up on her shoulder, Savannah tried to keep herself busy as she waited.

 _I hope I'm making the right decision._

Thats when she heard a car drive up, looking back Savannah realized it was both halves of Firestorm.

Jax though, appeared to be asleep, Savannah narrowed her eyes.

Stein looked at her for a moment before getting out of the topless car.

"Professor! This is the place!" Snart called and Savannah jumped in surprise. When had they gotten there?

"I think we're being punked, do people still say punked?" Ray asked as the group walked over.

"No." Sara replied shortly.

"You don't look to happy to be here." Snart pointed out looking over at Kendra.

"Perceive." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

The washed out blonde rolled her eyes. Seemed like _someone_ forgot to take their happy pills this morning.

"I see you've all decided to come!" Rip said happily, appearing out of nowhere.

Again, Savannah jumped, before muttering under her breath:

"Where do these people come from? Thin air?"

"Well then, we can be on our way." Rip said turning around.

"I ain't footing it anywhere." Snart said crossing his arms over his chest.

Savannah rose an eyebrow, and without turning replied.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't get too far without his walker, plus, i don't think he brought it anyway."

The speedster could hear Ray choking back laughter, and a small smile touched her lips, and she could feel Snart glareing daggers in the back of her head.

"A time master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline." Rip explained pulling a small device from his pocket.

"Can you imagine what a Time Ship would look like, in say, Victorian England?"

"Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." Martin said in shock, but Savannah just narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Indeed." Came the reply, then Rip turned and hit a button on the device and suddenly Savannah could see a large Time Ship.

"It's called the Waverider, it's been my ship for over a decade." Rip told them with a hint of pride. Then looking at each of them. "Shall we?"

Being the first to come out of her shock, Savannah quickly followed Rip inside.

Once inside the speedster couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is _amazing_." She said, not realizing how loud it came out until Rip spared her a glance, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, obviously amused at her amazement.

The female speedster smiled brightly and did a 360, her ocean colored eyes were wide as they took in everything around her.

Then they walked into what looked like the bridge.

"And just when I thought it couldn't get any cooler." She said with a breathless chuckle.

"Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some." Mick said walking in with one arm slung over Stein's shoulder.

"I did _not_ roofie him!" The professor snapped.

"Oh, I ain't judgin'." Mick replied.

"I have never sen anything like this before." Kendra said walking in with Carter on her heels.

"Neither have I, and considering I have 4,000 years worth of memories that's saying something." Carter agreed.

Savannah dropped her duffle bag then walked over to lean against one of the 10 chairs.

"How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Stein asked as they gathered around the console.

"I don't need one." Rip answered. "I have Gideon."

"Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artifical consciousness programmed to operate this ship's critical systems, and aid Captian Hunter in his missions."

"Captain?" Snart asked leaning against one of the other chairs.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Snart?" Savannah asked raisng one eyebrow, with a smirk on her lips.

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip repiled before Snart could.

"I thought you said that he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray said his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Well maybe trying to kill him while he's at full strength isn't a good idea." Savannah pointed out tilting her head slightly.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: The man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman." Rip told them also leaning agaisnt the console.

"Professor Boardman is the world's leading-well, _only_ -expert on Vandal Savage. We're going to pay him a little vist."

"Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans." Gieon announced happily. They all shared a look of surprise and uncertainty.

"St. Roch?" Carter asked.

"October 17, 1975." The AI finished.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in." Rip advised, going to what seemed to be the captain's chair. "Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be, standing up for."

Quickly they all found themselves a seat, then pulled the harnesses over their heads.

"Time travel, cool." Mick commented.

"Some of you may experience some slight discomforts. In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." Rip informed them, then muttered the last part under his breath.

Savannah didn't know what to do, to panic, or laugh.

"I'm sorry, _what?"_ Kendra asked, her eyes wide.

"The human body is used to Time unfolding linearly." Rip explained.

Suddenly Jax moaned.

"Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake I didn't want you to miss this." Stein said, sounding excited.

"Miss what?" He asked in confusion. "What the-" Then he started pulling at the harness.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rip warned.

"Get me off this-whatever this thing is!" Jax exclaimed glaring at Stein.

"Good luck explaining this." Sara said not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"I did him a favor." The professor argued.

"He doesn't look all that grateful." Snart added.

"Just hang on and remain calm." Rip started, his chair turning around. "All your world's are about to change."


	2. Author's noteShort one shot

_**Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of an author's note in the last chapter! This is my first time posting, so I had no idea what I was doing. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who viewed my story! And I also want to personally thank Guest for the lovely review, I can't express how much your review means to me! So, I want to dedicate this little weird one shot to Guest! Who I will be calling #1Guest from now on. And to reply to their review, I was SO upset when they killed of Snart and Martin! Then Jax left and I was like "why"? It was so unfair. Ok so the real reason that I'm posting today is because next Monday is Christmas! And I planned on posting every other Monday, but since Christmas is next week, I won't be posting that day, but the week after, so I'm so, so sorry to the people who liked this story.**_

 _ **And, in the first chapter of Redemption, I briefly showed Savannah's three friends: Harper, Sabrina and Vanessa, so I thought that you guys might want to get to know them a little better!**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

 **Takes place during Season 1 of the Flash.**

"Wait, what are we doing again?" 24 year old Harper Morgan asked, her teal colored eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Seriously Morgan? Savannah told you three times already." 23 year old Sabrina Conway said rolling her stormy grey eyes.

"Alright guys, chill out." Savannah Winters said, looking mildy annoyed. "We're having a Christmas party."

"A Christmas Party? We don't have Time for a party." Vanessa Sterling replied.

"Sure we do, plus we need this right now. With the threat of Wells hanging over us and Barry's dad still stuck in jail, I just think we need this right now." The blonde said shrugging her shoulders, her arms crossed.

"True." Vanessa agreed, her carmel eyes meeting her friend's gaze.

"Well let's do this then." Harper said nodding.

"Great!" Savannah said clapping her hands, her eyes lighting up. "Now this is what we need..."

 **Line break brought to you by the fact that it's only 6 days till Christmas!**

"If anyone asks, I had nothing to do with this." Sabrina grumbled, while handing Harper a string of colored lights.

Harper chuckled in amusement from her place on top of a latter.

"Sure thing Sabrina."

Vanessa chuckled, and shook her head as she decorated the tree, which was placed in the middle of the cortex, with old fashion colored balls.

Savannah smiled brightly as she hung lights on Barry's suit, before walking out to get some garland.

"It's looking good guys, great job." She said looking around and nodding her head.

"Thanks Sav." Harper said happily, before yelping in surprise as the latter swayed beneath her.

"Careful Morgan." Sabrina warned reaching out to grab the latter.

"Aw, you worried about me Sab?" The Brunette teased after re-gaining her balance.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

Savannah shared a amused look with Vanessa, before walking over to the computers.

Setting the silver garland over top the computers, the washed out blonde looked around.

"Who has the tape?"

"Me!" Vanessa said rasing one hand, her back to the younger, before throwing the Scotch tape over her shoulder

"Ow! Nessa!"

"Oops, sorry Savannah."

Sabrina snorted when the tape hit Savannah right in the face.

"Not funny Sab!"

"Course it was." She replied with a smirk.

Harper turned her head to laugh, her smile streached out across her face.

Savannah scolded while rubbing her nose.

"You guys are just plan mean." She commented glareing at them.

"It's what we live for." Sabrina replied, causing Savannah to stick her tongue out at her.

"Alright kiddies, that's enough, we still have a lot to do." Vanessa said playfully.

"Yeah, _kiddies_ calm down." Harper said snickering.

Vanessa picked up some purple, orange and pink plastic balls to add to the original glass ones already on the tree.

"I think the rest of the Team will love this."

Savannah smiled brightly. "I hope so, either they love it or kill us for covering the cortex in an endless amount of garland."

Harper chuckled. "No kidding." Before climbing down to move the latter to another spot, with Sabrina following close behind with lights wrapped around her left arm.

"But if they kill you, at least let me get my video camera." The dark haired woman said over her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot." Savannah said rolling her eyes while getting plastic balls to hang on the garland over the computers.

"Guys." Vanessa called, looking at her watch. "We have one more hour before everyone gets here, so lets get moving, we still have a lot to do."

 **Another line break brought to you by my gratefulness for each of you.**

Bouncing on her heels, Savannah bit her lower lip nerviously.

"How much longer Harper?" She asked, looking over at her friend.

"10 minUTES OH MY WORD I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Harper exclaimed in excitment. Causing Savannah to laugh out loud.

"Ok, Ok Harps, calm down. Calm down." The blonde said dispite the fact that she was still laughing.

It took about the rest of the 10 mintues for both blonde and brunette to finally stop laughing.

When the elevator opened, the duo shared a look of excitment.

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, after walking out, gave the two a confused look.

"What are you two up to?" Barry asked narrowing his hazel eyes as he looked between them.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time.

"No you two are definitely up to somthing." Cisco accused pointing at them.

Savannah tilted her head and smiled when she heard a soft whistle from farther down the hall.

"Come on, there's something we want to show you." Harper said after noticing Savannah tilting her head.

Caitlin watched the two carefully.

"What did you two do?" She asked and Harper gasped.

"How could you think such a thing, do something? Us? Never!"

Savnnah nodded, trying to hold back a smile.

"Come on." The blonde said grabbing Harper's arm and dragging her down the hall.

Once out of sight the two took off running.

"Ness! Sabrina! Their coming!" Savannah hissed skidding to a hault.

The two brunettes looked up from where they were finishing some last minute things.

Harper peaked down the hall before coming back her eyes alight with excitement.

"Here they come."

Excitement started to build in Savannah's chest as she waited for her friends to walk in, her blue eyes danced, as she looked aroud the room to see if they missed anything.

Thankfully, it didn't seem like they did.

Then the voices down the hall grew louder.

"What do you think they did this time?" Caitlin could be heard asking.

"Dunno." Cisco replied, and Savannah swore she could see him shrug. "Maybe they trashed the cafeteria again."

"That was a accident." Harper muttered, and Vanessa shot her a look. "Ok, maybe it was only half an accident."

Sabrina snorted, and turned her head.

"Only half an accident? Trust me, that was no accident." The 22 year old said shaking her head.

Thats when the trio walked in, they all stopped in the doorway, and looked around in surprise.

"Whoa." Barry breathed looking around the room.

"It looks like Santa threw up, _everywhere_." Cisco commented.

Caitlin looked speechless.

"You guys like it?" Harper started looking mildly nervous. "We know that you guy's never got a chance to decorate, so we thought we'd do it for you."

The trio said nothing for a moment.

"This is awesome guys." Barry said a smile streaching across his face.

"You guys did a awesome job guys." Cisco pointed, a smile on his face also.

"Wow." Cait started. "This, this is something."

"Wait there's more." Savannah said smiling brightly.

"More?" Barry asked tilting his head slightly.

All four women shared a smile. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

In the end, the Team Flash Christmas party turned out pretty well, they played pointless games, and sang carols, and eat as much food as they could. They all enjoyed themselves, it helped, having something so uplifting in a time where it felt like everything was going wrong. So as they all sat in a circle in the cortex, laughing at stories from christmas's past, Savannah leaned back in her chair, they were _so_ doing this again next year.

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! I hope it wasn't to stupid or cheesy, if you like it please comment! And Merry**_

 _ **Christmas!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me again, sorry for the wait, but I hope you all had a merry Christmas! I hope you all liked the little Christmas one shot. I'd also like to thank Batman'66, and Sn02, and sophiexrivers for favoriting! And a special thanks to my best friend who is the reason why this story exists, I know what your all thinking: Didn't you say every other Monday? Well yeah, but I was done earlier, and couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Episode1 pt2: "I experience all 800 affects of Time Travel, before fighting Boba Fett."_**

 _"My name, is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who say's I'm met for bigger things, I'm not met to just be a hero. I was met to be a Legend. I am Trajectory."_

 _ **Expect the unexpected.**_

The moment they Time jumped Savannah felt dizzy, her stomach lurched and her head spun, then to top it off, she momentarily lost consciousnes.

When she woke up her vision was blurry and she couldn't hear a thing.

How many stupid side effects were there anyway?

Faintly she could hear someone talking to her, but her ears were to full to make out what they were saying. She didn't know whether that was a blessing or a curse.

Slowly her vision cleared and she regained some of her hearing, that's when she realized that Rip was leaning over her, concern deeply embedded in his eyes.

"'M fine." She muttered, trying to reassure him, but her slured words didn't seem to be helping.

Slowly her stomach settled and the world stopped tilting at odd angles much to her relief.

Rip seemed to sense that she was feeling better because he moved on.

After recovering, somewhat, Savannah pushed the harness over her head, then slowly, and carefully, climbed to her feet, for a moment, black spots danced in her vision.

Bringing a hand to her face the blonde gripped the arm of her chair.

Thankfully, it passed quickly.

"Hey, I want to go home." Jax said as everyone finished pulling themselves together.

"2016 Won't be around for another, 41 years, sorry Jax." The speedster pointed out sympathetically. After all, it wasn't his choice to be here.

"Now you three feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boradman." Rip said walking towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're benching us?" Mick asked from his slouched position in his chair.

"I thought we were a Team." Sara agreed crossing her arms over her chest as she stood.

"This mission doesn't require you particular skill set. Yet." Rip reassure them walking back over.

"Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed." Snart spoke up.

"Precisely." Came the short reply, the Time Traveler made his way back to the door, but this time Ray stopped him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a Time machine?"

Savannah rose an eyebrow at his not-so-quiet tone.

"Hey, haircut!" Mick snapped. "Deafness wasn't one of the side affects."

Savannah rasied her hand briefly. "Yeah it was. Actually."

But was ignored.

"We better hurry up Professor Boradman will die in less then 24 hours." Rip told them, obviously trying to get his point across that they should get going.

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray asked, and Rip was forced to turn around, ready to answer, but Martin beat him to it.

"Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline to disrupt and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant."

Savannah leaned against the doorway and sighed softly.

 _By the time we actually leave he'll already be dead._ She thought in annoyance.

Rip caught her gaze, and Savannah tilted her head to the door.

 _Can we just leave without them?_

His lips curled up in a ghost of a smile.

"And depressing, how does he die?" Kendra asked turning to Rip, who looked just as annoyed as Savannah felt.

"Uh, he's found dead in his University, from unknown causes. Come on." He replied walking out with Savannah close behind.

 **Line break brought to you by me hoping you all had a merry Christmas.**

Ray laughed as the odd group walked towards a large building.

"This is unbelieveable, 1975!" He exclaimed happily, Savannah nodded her head as she looked around.

"It is kinda cool." She commented from her place beside Rip, who then glanced down at her.

"Imagine all the wonderous applications of this technology." Stein said, awe in his voice, only a few paces behind her, Savannah shot him a confused look over her shoulder.

"A chance to witness the construction of the pyramids, the end of the dinosaurs."

Rip looked around carefully before muttering.

"I've never been to 1975. It's rather colorful."

"So, where can we find Professor Boradman?" Kendra asked.

"In his lecture hall." He replied running up the stairs.

They all walked into the large lecture hall, and Savannah had to admit that, though it was old, the place looked amazing.

She looked forward and saw a darker skinned man hunched over what looked like a typewriter, asleep or dead Savannah didn't know.

Walking over to him, the speedster gently touched his shoulder and he started suddenly, causing the blonde to jump.

"This is-I'm, I'm sorry." stuttered, looking up he caught sight of Kendra and Carter, he froze.

"You." He said, his voice soft in shock. "Both of you."

"You know who we are?" Carter asked, sounding surprised.

"I've been studying you my whole life. Ever since, as a child, I first heard the story of Chay-Ara, High Priestess of Horus, the Hawk god, and her lover, Prince Khufu."

He said walking towards said people, Savannah watched quietly, she too was interested in how this man knew so much about Kendra and Carter.

"I hoped and prayed this day might come." He finished.

"Well then, looks like we found the right place." Rip said turning to them for a moment, the blonde could see a look of relief in his eyes, before he faced the Professor who was looking at him in confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"A fellow historian, here to discuss another passion of yours: Vandal Savage." Rip said taking a step forward, and Savannah was surprised to see an equal amount of fire in the professors eyes.

"There's no way of telling your story without telling his also." The professor began, going to a more spacious part of the room, he walked over to a stack of books and blew the dust off.

"4,000 years ago, Vandal Savage was an Egyptain Priest, secretly in love with a Priestess. You." started looking at Kendra.

"Or, rather, you in your first life. But you were in love with another. Prince Khufu. Savage, or Hath-Set as he was then known, learned of the affair and was consumed with jealous rage. Which drove him to murder you both. And prayed for the Hawk god Horus to curse the object of his hate for all eternity. But Chay-Ara had a prayer of her own, that Horus would protect them forever. But another life was bound to their's by accident."

"Savage's." Savannah spoke up, her eyes wide with realization. "Thats why he wants you both dead."

"My theory is that the three of you were exposed to the same radiation by the meteorites." Professor Boradman told them.

"We all share the same power." Kendra agreed.

"And every time he kills you it passes to him. That's what maintains his immortality." He finished.

"That's impossible." Stein said, shaking his head.

"Unless the meteortie contained a mutative element like the particle accelerator that caused your powers." Ray arggued, and Savannah shot them both a confused look, only half understading what they were saying.

"But without evidence you're asking us to take you at your word?" Stein asked his eyes narrowed.

"It's not my word. It's theirs. But you still don't remember me, do you?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The Hawks shared a look.

"We knew you in our past lives." Carter said.

The professor walked back over to the table. "You've told me your entire story. stretching back through the ages, but when I first knew you, it was after World War 1, and your names were Joe, and Edith. Edith Boradman." He said turning to face them.

"Wait, I-we were related?" Kendra asked in surprise.

Stein and Ray took a few steps forward, while Savannah was too shocked to move.

"I don't remember you. I'm so sorry." Kendra said after a moment.

"Don't be. You warned me that if I ran into you in your next life that you might not remember me, that's us." He said handing them an old picture.

"At the world's fair. You're just as beautiful as I remember you. Mother."

Savannah's eyes went wide. _Mother?!_

Suddenly, the blonde felt lightheaded, the world faded and Savannah stumbled back slightly.

 _What the heck?_

She felt a hand grab her arm and she blindly reached out to grab a hold of the person keeping her upright, and she leaned forward slightly.

"Savannah?" A male voice asked from behind her, then a hand on her back. "Hey, whats wrong?"

Her ears became full, and Savannah leaned forward more, the light feeling only getting worse.

Blinking rapidly, Savannah tried to keep herself upright.

Slowly, her vision cleared slightly and the lightheaded feeling faded, then brought one hand up to rub her eyes.

"You ok?" Ray asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm, that was, that was really weird." She replied and once the world stopped turning and tilting at odd angles, did Savannah take a step back.

But the hand gripping her arm didn't loosen, tilting her head up Savannah caught the mildly concerned gaze of her Captain.

"Sorry." She apologized dropped her gaze. "I'm just going to wait, outside."

Hesitantly, Rip released her arm, allowing Savannah to slowly walk out.

Leaning against the wall, Savannah rubbed her eyes again.

"Ugh, that was so weird."

 _What could've caused this?_ She thought sliding down the wall, unsure of whether she would be able to stay standing if she didn't.

Savannah was so lost in thought, that she almost missed the others walking by.

Ray knelt down beside her.

"I'm going to carry you, ok?" He said gently.

Savannah shook her head slightly.

"No, just, help me up." She replied and Ray held out his hand.

Reaching out, Savannah hesitantly grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks."

At first, the blonde was unsteady, and had to brace one hand against the wall.

Ray stood beside her and simply held his arm out for her to lean on.

Gripping his wrist tightly Savannah allowed Ray to help her along.

Savannah was so focused on staying upright, that she missed the fact that the Professor was with them.

Blinnking in surprise, the blonde just decided to ask questions later, when she could think, and worry about staying upright.

The farther they got, the better Savannah felt, by the time they were almost to the Time ship Savannah felt alomst normal, and she let go of Ray and picked up the pace to catch up, but not before thanking the inventor.

The blonde felt relived when the Waverider came into view, but something else did to.

"Uh, who's that?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly he started shooting at them, and Savannah swore in Italian under her breath.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked looking over at her.

But before Savannah could respond someone grabbed her wrist and hissed:

"Let's go!"

Letting out a short yelp, the female speedster stumbled after her Captain.

"Oy! I'm not a bag of luggage!" She hissed back at him, but was ignored.

"Dr. Palmer, please tell me you didn't..." Rip started, still holding onto her.

"Forget my suit? Ok but I'd be lying." Ray finished as green bullets flew over their heads.

Savannah managed to pull away and dive behind a large piece of debris just as a green bullet flew over her head.

She then took a deep breath as the world spun dangerously.

"Look out!" Ray warned diving behind another chunck of metal about ten feet to her left.

Narrowing her blue eyes the speedster suddenly jumped up.

"Hey loser! Over here!" She shouted, trying to ignore the sudden light feeling that came with suddenly standing up.

The man covered in head-to-toe metal turned to her.

"What are you doing?!" Rip exclaimed, looking up at her, Savannah met his gaze, then shrugged.

"Something I'm probably going to regret later." The blonde replied before turning back to the strange man.

He pointed his gun at her, before pulling the triger.

The world slowed down, and Savannah shot forward, ducking down slightly so that the bullet went over head, the blonde held her breath, before ramming into the Metal Man.

Rolling on her back, she moaned softly. "Ow."

Suddenly a foot slammed into her side and the blonde cried out in pain as she rolled a few times.

Gasping, Savannah then saw Firestorm and the Atom fly overhead.

Forcing herself to her feet took longer then Savannah would ever admit, but once completing the task, she was quick to try and rejoin the fight, but the black dots appeared once again and she felt the start of a headache, and her side ached.

"No, you need to get back to the Waverider." Rip told her, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and grabbed her arm to steady her.

For once Savannah didn't comment and allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the Timeship.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light off to her left, and before she knew what she was doing she had shouted: "Rip look out!"

Before pain exploded across her back, and her vision blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Authors note.**_

 _Hey guys! Hope you liked the next chapter! I know that there's been a lot of grammar mistakes, and I fixed them, but if there's anymore, just let me know! Also, Please, please, please if you like it, comment! Every comment means so much to me!_

 _See you guys on the 8th!_

 _~DarkRed._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year! And 200 views? I never thought Redemption would get so much attention! I feel so honored that each one you took the time to read this! Oh and I have to apologize for this chapter, this one is the shortest, but I promise that there will never be another chapter this short. Well, I hope you all enjoy, and remember please review! And a special thanks to SAPPHIREQUEEN4EVER for drawing Savannah's outfit! That I don't have up yet because the stupid Image manager isn't working. *rolls eyes***

* * *

 _ **Episodde1 pt3: "Lies, and understanding."**_

 _"My name, is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off, I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm met for bigger things, I'm not met to just be a hero, I was met to be a Legend. I am Trajectory."_

 _ **When something goes wrong in your life just yell: "Plot twist!" And move on.**_

Location: The Time Stream.

Savannah woke with a soft moan.

Slowly, she forced her eyes open, but her vision was clouded.

Blinking rapidly, the blonde tried to figure out where she was.

Pulling her head up, Savannah was surprised when her wide blue eyes met the concerned green eyes of her Captain.

"Rip?" She asked, squinting her eyes, trying to focus on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and Savannah felt a slight hint of concern in the back of her mind, for some odd reason.

"Um, like I had just been run over." Came the annoyed sounding response. "What happened?"

Rip's eyes narrowed, and the odd feeling of concern grew. "You don't remember?"

Savannah shook her head in confusion, before the last few hours came rushinng back.

"I was shot, wasn't I?" She asked curiously.

Rip nodded and watched her as she pushed herself off the chair while muttering: "That explains a lot."

"You should rest." He told her when Savannah hissed in pain once her feet hit the floor.

"I'm fine, it's, it's all good." She insisted, forcing herself to walk through the doorway, and down the hall.

Faintly, she could hear a sigh of experation, and a hint a annoyance followed, though the concern still lingered.

Footsteps then approached.

Tilting her head, Savannah looked up.

"Is the rest of the Team alright?" She asked, concern edging her tone.

"Everyone but Professor Boardman escaped unharmed."

This time guilt, trickled into the back of her mind, casuing her to stop.

"It wasn't your fault."

Rip looked back down at her in surprise.

"Bringing the Professor here, that, I bet was Kendra and Carter's idea." Savannah continued, "So him being hurt, that's not on you. That's on them."

There was a moment of silence, and when Rip didn't say anything, the blonde nodded, before continuing down the hall.

When she made an appearance, Jax was the first to approach her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good, nothing my healing factor can't fix." Savannah said with a shrug, and tried not to whince when it pulled at her back.

Suddenly, Kendra's eyes darkened, and she stalked past both Savannah and Jax and the blonde's head tilted back, confusion danced behind her eyes, as anger flickered around her mind.

Then her eyes went wide as Kendra punch Rip, before shoving him against the wall.

"My son is hurt because of you who attacked us?!"

Rip met her gaze over Kendra's shoulder.

 _Wasn't you fault._

Savannah's eyes softened, and reassurance flooded her blue eyes.

"That's something of a long story." He replied when Kendra tightened her grip.

"Well you better tell it fast Rip because it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Snart pointed out.

"And neither am I." Carter agreed taking a step forward.

Savannah heard Rip sigh for the 100th time today.

"His name is Chronos, and he works for the counsel of Time Master's, my, former, employers."

Savannah's eyes went wide in shock.

"I thought you said you _were_ a Time Master." Sara said her eyes narrowing dangerously as she stood up.

"As I've expressed time is not a linear thing. At some point I was in fact a Time Master." He explained walking forwards, then Sara hit him also.

"Will you people _please_ stop hitting me?!"

"Then start telling the truth!" Sara snapped back at him.

Rip sighed in defeat.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in." Rip said looking down.

"You lied to us." Martin pointed out, disbelief and a hint of anger in his tone.

 _Nice deduction Sherlock._ Savannah thought rolling her eyes, she felt tired, tired of being lied to, first Wells, now this.

"Of course I lied to you. I needed your help-you all barely said yes as it was." Rip replied and Savannah flinched.

"What about the Legends part?" Jax asked, though he seemed to already know the answer, if the drop of his shoulders was anything to go by.

And at Rip's look, Savannah's own shoulders dropped.

"Ooh, you lied about that to didn't you?" Snart said, with a hint of disappointed in his voice.

Rip didn't say anything for a good 30 seconds.

"I chose you all because a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded Timeline." He admitted still not looking anyone in the eye. "I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166."

"So, we're like, the opposite of Legends." Jax concluded bitterly.

"Give us one good why we shouldn't kill you." Mick spoke up.

"Ditto the arsonist." Martin agreed.

"Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever(?)." Rip said, and Savannah pinched the bridge the nose, the anger and betrayal burning through her, but she tried to push it down, there had to be a logical reason to why he lied.

 _Besides him being in league with Thawne?_

Savannah couldn't stop the shiver the ran down her spine.

 _What if he's helping Thawne by taking you away from your friends?_ Her thoughts continued. _Now he could be there, killing them and you wouldn't be there to save them._

Savannah shook her head, trying to push those thoughts away, Thawne was dead, Edie killed him.

"Great,, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission sent to rid the future of it's most horrific bad guy. Just a bunch of nobodies who time doesn't care about." Ray said sadly.

"I didn't lie about the mission itself, or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage."

No one seemed to agreed with him.

Rip sighed before finishing: "Or my need for your help."

Savannah then noticed the shadows that flooded his eyes.

"I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: What did Savage do to you?" Ray asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Savannah, who had remained quiet throughout the exchange, spoke up.

"He took someone from you, didn't he?"

Rip turned to look at her, and a flicker of shock pushed at the back of her mind.

Everyone fell silent.

Savannah simply offered him a small, broken smile.

"The time master's discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more."

Savannah couldn't help but grimace. _Ouch, talk about salt on the wound._

By now he had everyone's undivided attention.

"A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might, compromise, him." Rip stopped for a moment and Savannah could see that he was trying to keep it together, and her heart went out to him.

"But...I fell in love, and we had a child, a boy, Jonas." Rip's eyes grew distant in memory, and Savannah noticed that no one really looked angry now.

After a good moment of silence, Ray was the first to brake it by concluding what Savannah had said only moments earlier: "Savage killed your family."

"He _slaughtered_ my family." Rip corrected, and Savannah could hear his voice breaking. "And thousands of other families. And the body I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face."

Savannah tried to forced back the memories, she could relate to that more then anyone could ever understand.

"And you can be sure that when he dies that the last face he sees will be mine." Rip said determinedly.

But before anyone could respond, he continued, his voice much more controlled.

"I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes." He finished, and everyone was quick to leave, well everyone but Savannah.

She sighed softly, and leaned her lower back against the console.

"I can't say that I know _exactly_ how you're feeling, but a few years back, a good friend of mine and his entire family were killed by a suicide bomber." Savannah started, and flinched at the memory.

"And suddenly I was left with my 5 year old niece, who I had been babysitting at the time, I had her for 4 years,"

Now for the hard part, better to say it quick and get it over with.

"And, uh, one night, she was kidnapped, and I never saw her again." She said her voice breaking.

Clearing her throat, Savannah was quick to continue.

"So, I just wanted you to know, that I understand, so if need someone to talk to, or just a drinking buddy, I can't get drunk btw, or someone to vent to, you know where to find me." She said, turning to met his surprised gaze. "I know we don't really know each other, but by the looks of it, we're gonna be stuck on this ship for a while."

The Captain and the Speedster watched each other carefully for a good while, a comfortable silence filled the empty space around them.

"And, just so you know." Savannah started again, the smile on her face a little more genuine as she bumped her shoulder against his gently. "You're stuck with me till this missions over, yeah?"

Savannah's eyes sparked, a small spark that seemed to completely light up her eyes.

"And if you need anything at all, I'm right down the hall."

Rip seemed to be in a state of shock, much to Savannah's amusement.

"Not used to having friends, are you?" She asked, her head tilted up and to the side to look up at him.

"No, not really." He replied, a small ghost of a smile touching his lips, as he looked back down at her.

Savannah chuckled and slowly started walking towards the door.

"Well, I think that's enough mushy talk for today, I'm goin' to go lay down for a bit, you good?" She asked turning back to once she had reached the doorway, concern in her eye.

Rip nodded, and Savannah offered him another smile before continuing down the hall, back to the Med Bay.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the last chapter for episode 1! I also want to know what you guys think of Savannah! Your feedback means so much to me! I love writing Rip and Savannah, they're so fun together.**

 **See you guys in 2 weeks!**

 **~DarkRed101**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! It's me, and yes, I know its two days early again, sorry about the sideways picture of Sav, but the editor isn't working, and I want to shout out to my best friend who is the reason why this story exists.**

* * *

 ** _Episode2 pt1: "They don't listen, wow, so surprised."_**

 _"My name, is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm met for bigger things, I'm not met to be just a hero, I was met to be a Legend. I am, Trajectory."_

 _ **Believe you can and your halfway there.**_

Location: Norway, 1975.

"And we've arrived." Rip announced as the Waverider landed. "Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camoulflaging us as a alpine meadow perhaps?"

"What are you complaning about? It's not like we landed." Sanrt said to Mick, who was leaning forward and rubbing his forehead.

"I hate flying, especially in...Whatever this thing is." He replied, waving his hand around for emphasis.

"Where are we excatly?" Carter asked curiously.

"We're still in 1975 right?" Kendra asked leaning forward slightly.

"Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of Northern Norway." Rip said standing up.

"Sounds like a vacation." Snart commented.

"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip said walking into the Parlor and grabbing something.

"That's Aldus's notebook."

"Now, he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." Rip told them.

"Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" Kendra asked softly.

"He was our son." Carter added.

Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex." Rip explained.

"Which sounds way cooler then It is." Ray agreed.

"Forgetting physics for a seconds." Sara started leaning against the console.

"Shouldn't we try to figure out what the heck Savage is even doing in Norway?" Savannah finished leaning against the doorjamb, dressed in blue jeans, a black thick strap tank top with a red flannel shirt over it (unbuttoned) and blue sneakers, her washed out blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Everyone in the room jumped at her sudden appearance, except Sara, to which she smirked.

"According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms." Rip continued as all but Mick gather around the console.

"Now _that_ sounds like a vacation." Mick commented, smirking.

As Savannah leaned against the console Rip took in her slightly pale complexion.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was softer.

Tilting her head up, Savannah offered him a tired smile.

"Better. You?"

"As well as can be expected."

Sara rose an eyebrow as she watched them.

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Snart said leaning against the console and smirking at Sara.

"Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter commented and Savannah groaned softly.

 _Seriously? You really had to say that?_

"I'm no one's lapdog, Bird man." Mick retorted.

"So." Savannah cut in giving Carter a look. "What exactly are we supposed to wear to a place like this anyway?"

"The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion." Rip explained walking back into the Parlor.

"You've got a room that makes clothing?" Jax asked in surprise.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Savannah snorted, a smile touching her lips.

"You act like you can just go pick one up at the nearest Lowe's."

The blonde could feel the amusement that circled around the room.

"Can't you?"

Savannah couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Last time I looked you couldn't."

Behind her, Sara and Snart shared a thoughtful look.

 **Line break brought to you by how much I love the support of my best friend.**

"Alright, first thing we need to do is work up a plan." Ray said walking down the hall with Snart, Mick, Rip and Savannah.

"Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots." Snart cut in.

"Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten." Rip pointed out.

"No, I remember, I just don't care." Snart replied, and Savannah rolled her eyes again.

 _Well this is starting off wonderfully._ She thought sarcastically.

Rip turned around and started walking the other way for a moment.

"Do I need to remind you hat I'm a Time Master? Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not going to charge into the past like a bull into a China shop-"

"Half of what you told us about the mission turned out to be lies." Mick cut in.

"None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before." Rip started.

 _I have._ She thought, but decided that saying that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake."

"Already did that when we trusted you." Ray scoffed.

 _Ouch._ The blonde thought mentally cringing.

Then the trio started walking away.

"Back soon Captain." Snart said over his shoulder.

"You coming Speedy?" Mick asked her.

"No thanks, I'm good." She replied with a small smile. "Be careful."

Mick seemed as if he didn't know how to respond to that last part, before following Snart and Ray down the hall.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Rip asked once the others were out of earshot.

The speedster shrugged.

"Well, like you said, you have the experience, you know what your doing, for the most part," At this she threw him a small teasing smirk, "Plus, I'd only be a liability anyway. Since I don't have much control of my powers."

As the duo walked down the hall back to the bridge, Savannah continued.

"And as for the others, you have to remember, that not all of us are used to being a part of a Team, or taking orders from someone, you know? It'll take a while for us to work as a Team."

Rip said nothing but watched her carefully, which went unnoticed by the Speedster.

That's when she saw her duffle bag sitting by the wall, and she walked over to it, her eyes lighting up.

"And guess what? Since they decided o run off and not listen, guess what I get? _First choice in rooms!"_

She exclaimed happily before taking off down the hall (Normal speed).

Rip was so shocked at her sudden change in attitude that he just stood there for a moment in total shock.

Snapping out of it he shook his head and went to go check up on the others.

 **Another line brought to you by My love for Merlin.**

Savannah skidded to a halt after finding the room she wanted, the door slid open and the light blonde walked inside, the room was small, but not enough to make her claustrophobic, there was a bed that came out of the wall, a good sized closet, a desk and a small bathroom.

After looking around, Savannah dropped her bag on her bed, and started unpacking.

But what she found once she opened her bag surprised her.

Confused, Savannah pulled it out of the bag, and her eyes went wide with realization:

It was her own suit.

And there was a note on the front.

 _Hope you like it!_

 _~Cisco._

Her smile grew impossibly wide and she was quick to try it on.

Once she got into it, she stood in front of the mirror.

(I'm lazy, just look at the cover).

Savannah was grinning like an idiot, and decided to try it out, and she quickly took off out of her room and down the hall.

The blonde ran around the ship a few times before going back to her room, panting and laughing breathlessly.

"That was awesome."

Changing back into her jeans, tank top and flannel shirt, Savannah made her way back down the hall.

Upon arriving onto the bridge, Savannah was greeted by Rip scolding at a hologram on the console.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the smile slipping off her face as she walked over.

Rip looked up at her, and Savannah could feel annoyance and undertones of anger in the back of her mind.

"What happened?" She asked again, her narrowed eyes flickered to the hologram.

"The Team failed to capture Savage." Came the frustrated and disheartened reply.

Savannah offered him a soft smile, and once again reassurance filled her eyes.

"Hey, we're gonna catch this guy," She started, turning to lean her back against the console and look up at him, "It might take a while," She said with a shrug, "But we will, don't worry."

"Captain?"

"Yes, what is it Gideon?" Rip replied looking up.

"I believe we have another problem, I scanned the warehouse, and found that Dr. Palmer has lost a piece of his Atom suit _,_ which is now in the hands of Savage." The AI replied.

Savannah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm gonna make a wild guess, and say that that's not a good thing." She said leaning her head back slightly.

"Not good at all."

The two shared a look, before voices could be heard down the hall.

"Well, I'm really glad you were calling the shots." Ray said sarcastically, probably to Snart.

"I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO." He replied.

"You let your ego endanger our entire mission." Carter agreed.

"No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control-" Stein started but Mick cut him off.

"I thought we were friends Professor."

"At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet." Kendra said, obviously trying to look on the bright side.

That's when Rip started clapping, and Savannah couldn't help but flinch at the sudden sharp sound.

"Here, here," He started sarcastically, leaning against the doorway to the Parlor, "Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done Team."

"We don't need the element of surprise," Carter argued, "We know where he's in Norway, so lets just find him-"

"Well, now we have a bigger problem then Savage." Rip continued, agitation clear in his voice. "If you would have listened to me, about the _dangers_ of upsetting the timeline." He snapped and at the word 'dangers' he slammed his hands down on the console in frustration which caused Savannah to jump slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked, looking between the two, she had seen Savannah's reaction.

"While you were busy ruining Norway," Savannah started, trying to calm her racing heart, "Savage apparently sent one of his minions back to the site, and guess what he found?"

Both Rip and Savannah turned to look at Ray, who, in turn looked down at his suit, then after a moment: "Whoops."

Savannah face-palmed.

"I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms, Is "whoops" slang for "oh"-" Gideon started.

 _"Yes."_ Rip cut in. " Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline."

"Come again?" Ray asked, looking confused.

This time Savannah answered, her voice held a mild annoyed tone to it. "You ruined History Ray."

Rip sent her a side glance, before continuing.

"This is Central City in 2016. At least it was." Rip told them, and a large hologram of Central City appeared, but it was in ruins. "I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days."

Savannah stood straighter, her eyes scanning the hologram, shock embedded deeply in her eyes.

"There must be a way to correct this somehow." Martin said looking at both Rip and Savannah desperately.

"Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created." Rip explained and Savannah hummed softly, understanding coming to her slowly.

"So," She started, her eyes still glued to the hologram, "Time is like, cement, right? It takes time, no pun intended, to harden, to become permanent."

Rip nodded.

"In this case, until Savage's Team had worked out the mystery of your future Technology and mold it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This...this is history."

 **Another line break brought to you by Happy New Year!**

"So, thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past the rest of us don't have a future to go back to?" Snart asked walking around the bridge.

"Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable." Rip said leaning forward in one of the chairs.

"Exactly how much time do we have?" Ray asked.

"Until Savage's weapons Team reverse-engineer your tech." He replied and Savannah sighed.

"We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st century weapons," The blonde pointed out, "And since we don't know where he went-"

"We don't have to find Savage." Ray cut in, his eyes alight as he stood up. "We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting -"

"-Alpha particles." Savannah finished, a smile braking out across her face.

"Exactly!" Ray agreed, his smile just as wide.

"So we just need to be able to track them." Stein said, his eyes alight with understanding. "Fortunately, Alpha particles are highly tractable."

"Yet unheard of in the 1970s." Ray replied sadly. "It's like we're tapped in the stone age."

"I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons." Martin said, while Savannah walked over and leaned against the console.

"So to track that piece of Ray's supersuit, we just need to talk to..." Snart trailed off.

"Me." Martin started with a smile, "25 year old me rather."

 _There has to be some kind of rule against that._ Savannah thought.

"You two are just in time." Rip said as Kendra and Carter walked in.

"Show them Kendra." Carter urged.

"Aldus was carrying this when he was killed." She started, handing a piece of paper to Rip, "It's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger."

"The one Savage used to kill us." Carter added, and Savannah took the paper from Rip.

"In Central City, we learned that objectsassociated with the night of our death can also be used to kill Savage." Kendra finished, then looked over at Carter.

"According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it."

Rip leaned over and took the paper from Savannah, before he started pacing.

"What does this incantation say?" Martin asked looking over at Carter.

They both turned to look at Kendra.

"I don't know. I can't read the language."

"It's okay, I'll help you remember." Carter said touching her shoulder gently.

"Splendid. Now as for the dagger..." Rip started.

"You need someone to steal it." Ray finished, then Snart took the paper from Rip saying: "Okay, fine. Whatever I'll do it."

Savannah couldn't help but snicker at the expression on his face, which earned her a look.

"Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag name Sasha Mahnovski." Snart read out loud.

"I'll go with you." Ray said as Snart started walking out.

"I already got a partner." He replied.

"Who I trust even less then you." Ray shot back.

Savannah rolled her eyes, were they really doing this again?

"Look, you're more then welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech, and take Savannah with you for back up." Rip said, which thankfully settled the argument.

"Wait, what?" Savannah asked looking at Rip in shock.

He met her confused and slightly uncertain gaze.

 _You sure you want me to go on a mission?_

"Just try to stay out of sight, and don't use your speed unless absolutely necessary." He told her, and she nodded hesitantly.

"Alrighty then," She muttered, "Guess I'm going on an adventure."

That's when Martin started walking out.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?" Rip exclaimed.

"To break into my old lab and bring us the particle tracker." Martin replied as if it was obvious.

"Fine," Rip started with a huff, "But perhaps, you should take Jefferson and Sara with you to act as your intermediaries. Look, interacting with yourself in the past can have catastrophic effects upon the future." Rip warned.

"Fascinating." Savannah gave Martin a 'Really?' look, to which he ignored. "Let's go."

"Setting a course for the united states Captain." Gideon informed them.

Once alone, Savannah chuckled.

"The only thing I gotta say Rip, is that you've got your hands full."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Well that wraps up another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Please leave a review!

~DarkRed101


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok guys chapter 5 is up! But before you skip the rest of the AN, I have bad news, I must have clicked a button on my phone, and it deleted all of my stories, which means the next four chapters I had written out, I no longer have. Along with 3 years of work on it also, so yeah, updates will be random, I'll try my hardest to update when I can.**

 **But for those of you who are worried about me stopping this story, worry not my friends, it might take awhile, but I will continue this story, but I'll need all the support I can get, so please, guys I'm _begging_ you to comment, to show me that I'm not just doing all this hard work for nothing, that even when the chapters get deleted 6 times, I try one more time because there are people out there who love my story, which just makes my day, so please, at the end of this chapter, comment! Even just a virtual thumbs up works with me. **

**I also want to thank _A.M. Wolfe, Batman66, LivingLife4Ever, OneFan2RuleThemAll, SN02, ales1698, bexyhunterrogers, haruhishibuya, sarabeara188, sophiexrivers._**

 **For following me! It means so much to me that you guys saved my story!**

 **And also I want to celebrate over 500 views! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Episode2 pt2: "We brake in, get caught, then lose a friend."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm met for bigger things, I'm not met to just be a hero, I was met to be a Legend. I am Trajectory."_

 ** _Let it hurt. Let it bleed. Let it heal. And let it go._**

Location: Norway, 1975.

"I'm seeing motion detectors on the ground floor. Hardware on the doors looks standard issue."

Snart said to Ray, Mick and Savannah who all knelt behind a bush, the blonde was dressed as Trajectory, just in case.

"I can't see any smoke alarms." Mick added.

"I saw at least three armed guards on the perimeter." Savannah said quietly.

At both Snart, and Mick's look, added: "What? I pay attention."

Suddenly Ray walked out from their hiding place.

"Ray!" Savannah hissed jumping forward, but Snart grabbed her arm, holding her back, causing her to tense. "Ray what are you doing?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'll have the code cracked and security disabled before you could say 'breaking and entering'." Ray said happily as he 'disabled' the alarm.

Mick, Snart and Savannah walked over, the blonde making sure she kept her eyes open.

"There. We're in." He said turning to them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mick said looking around.

"Why's that?" Ray asked his eyebrows pitched in confusion.

"Because it wasn't what you thought it was." Savannah explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Which means those guards are gonna be here-" Snart started.

"-Before you could say 'rookie mistake'." Mick finished, then Snart turned back to Savannah.

"Get behind the bush." He hissed to her, and Savannah was quick to comply.

"Hands up." Two guards ordered, appearing behind the two criminals.

Mick and Snart put their hands up, but they were both smirking. Savannah watched as the two turned around slowly, then punched the guards, knocking them both out.

Savannah slid out of her hiding place.

"Good job, now let's get the dagger."

Snart put up a hand to stop her.

"You stay here." He told her and Savannah gave him a look.

"In case we need backup." He finished and the blonde huffed, her shoulder's dropping.

"Fine. Just don't get yourselves killed." She grumbled while sinking back into the shadows of the large bush, and watched the three go inside the house.

Savannah was only there for ten minutes before she heard and alarm go off.

Running a hand through her hair in dismay, it took everything in her to stay behind the bush.

Then, she saw a tall dark man walk through the front door with Mick in tow.

Cursing in Italian under her breath, Savannah left her hiding place and carefully approached the house.

 _Careful Sav,_ A voice that sounded like her friend Harper advised. _Be prepared for anything._

When she came to the door, she stopped.

 _The window Sav._

Silently, the blonde moved towards the left window.

 _Could trip an alarm._

Her blue eyes searched for an alarm system.

And to her surprise, there was no alarm.

Pulling the window open, Savannah hesitantly climbed inside the house.

 ** _Line break brought to you by my love for my best friends story, Riders of the Hunt._**

"We meet again." The man said standing before Snart and Ray, who were both trapped in a large cage.

Savannah shifted so that she was hiding on the other side of the doorway.

"Oh, I'm grateful for another chance to kill you." The man said.

Wait, _another?_ That means. Oh you've _got_ to be kidding.

This man was _Savage._

"Stop struggling." He told Mick. "I've had 4,000 years of training in every hold and pressure point known, But you already know that, don't you? That I'm immortal."

"I'm gonna kill you anyway." Snart shot back, and Savannah could feel the dark anger from where she was hiding. "That's a promise."

"Oh, what have I done to deserve such enmity?" Savage asked, and for a moment Snart looked over the immortals head, and met her gaze.

 _Stay there._

Savannah scolded, but obeyed.

"No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to you? Perhaps you have targeted me for something I've yet to do. You've traveled from some point in the future." Savage said to them.

"Catches on fast, this guy." Ray said and Savannah mentally scolded, you never _ever_ admit that the enemy is right. _Ever._

"Visitors from the future." He said and Savannah could hear him smirking.

Suddenly the sound of something solid hitting flesh caused the blonde flinched.

"You won't be so happy when the rest of the Team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face." Ray snapped.

"Oh, why wait?" Savage asked, and Savannah peeked around the doorway in time to see Savage picking up Mick's ear piece.

"A communications device of some sort."

He then tossed it to Ray, and pointed his gun at him.

"Contact your friends, I'm looking forward to seeing at least two of them again."

The blonde speedster bit her lower lip nervously, and silently wondered what she should do.

 _Ray's contacting the Team, so they should be here soon, I can't take Savage down by myself, looks like I'll have to wait it out._

Suddenly, she heard something through her own ear com.

 _"Savannah?"_

Quickly she slipped out of the room and hid around the corner.

"Rip?" She whispered, pressing her back against the dark corner. "You need to hurry, Savage is here and-"

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and Savannah sucked in a sharp breath.

 _"Savannah, what's going on?"_

"I have to go, just hurry." She whispered before shutting her com off.

Shrinking back into the shadows, Savannah held her breath.

That's when two armed guards walked by.

The blonde watched them walk by, and once the coast was clear, Savannah peeked her head around the corner.

And came face-to-face with a _very_ large _very_ angry looking guard with a gun that towered over her.

"Uh, hello." She said waving one hand, before quickly she took off running. "Bye!"

Tapping her ear com, Savannah tried to navigate through large mansion. Hoping to lose her pursuer.

"Rip, I've got a problem!" She whisper-yelled. "And don't you dare say 'besides the obvious'!"

Turning a corner sharply Savannah swore loudly when two more guards spotted her from the end of the hallway.

 _"I can see the house from here. Where are you?"_

"Uh," Then the two guards pulled out guns, "Let me get back to you on that."

Turning her attention back to the guards, who had raised their guns, and were watching her carefully.

"Hey, by at chance do you guys know what part of the house this is?"

Faintly, Savannah could hear incoherent muttering on the other side of her com.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the safety on a gun being released, and tensed.

"So, is that a no?"

Suddenly time slowed down, and Savannah spun around quickly, and weaved past the man who had been behind her.

Sadly, Savannah's ungracefulness kicked in and she tripped over the rug, and slammed into the window, which was on the first floor, but still 8 feet off the ground, the glass shatter and the blonde hissed when sharp pieces stabbed into her back.

Rolling onto the grass, Savannah groaned.

"Ow."

Turning onto her side, Savannah quickly scrambled to her feet.

About half way up, someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her up the rest of the way.

"Are you alright?" The voice sounded greatly put upon, and mildly annoyed, which gave away their identity.

"D-Define, define, al-alright." Savannah replied, blinking up at him.

"Savannah! Are you alright?" Sara asked appearing out of nowhere, and grabbing her arm to help keep her upright.

"Yep, perfect, never better." She gasped out, pulling away from both of them.

Rip let go, but Sara tightened her grip.

"Your back is bleeding." She said her voice monotone.

"I went through a window, what did you expect?" The blonde replied tilting her head slightly. "Now come on, the others are waiting."

Sara narrowed her eyes, but released her.

Savannah ignored the concerned glances sent by the others as she walked by.

"It's all good. Savage is down." Jax said proudly.

"Savage is not defeated by earthly means." Carter pointed out.

"Well I hit him with a nuclear blast, so you know, not that earthly." Jax replied with a shrug.

Savannah ignored the rest of the conversation, her back now starting to ache, and her head throbbing.

Rubbing her temple, the blonde sighed in annoyance, between the incident at the university and now, she really wanted to know what the heck was going on with her. Because she was becoming more of a liability then anything, which wasn't helping with the problem of Savage.

"Savannah?"

"What is it Ray?"

The inventor frowned at the randomly place spots of blood caked on her back.

"You sure your alright?" Turning her head, Savannah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry, by the way. About not doing anything to help you, Snart and Mick." She apologized looking down.

Ray came to stand in front of her, before reaching out to rest both of his hands on her shoulders, causing Savannah to mentally flinch.

"It's fine Sav, you couldn't handle Savage by yourself. I understand."

A small smile spread across her lips.

"Thanks Ray."

He offered her a bright grin in return.

"No problem," Then his eyes moved to something over her head, "I hope your in the mood to fight bad guys."

"They're behind me, aren't they?" She asked, pointing over her shoulder.

"Only a couple, okay maybe a little more then a couple." Ray said pulling away.

Savannah turned quickly, and her eyes went wide.

"That's more then just a _little_ more then a couple Ray!" She exclaimed, taking a few steps back.

Three men came running towards her, then she realized that it was the same three guards who were chasing her earlier.

"Hey there," She greeted waving at them before time slowed and she slipped past them, "Long time no see am I right?"

The first man she had ran into, she was mentally calling Bob, growled at her and pointed his gun at her.

"Aww Bob I thought we were friends." She said in mock sadness, when he pulled the trigger, Savannah used her speed to grab the bullet from the air.

"Haha! I did it!" Savannah exclaimed happily, but yelped in surprise when the other two sudden jumped at her.

Twisting away from them both Savannah quickly took off running, at normal speed, since after she used her speed, she became lightheaded.

Weaving by her friends, Savannah almost ran right into Rip, twisting away last second the blonde blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said breathlessly a smile on her face. Before Bob, and his friend's started shooting at her again.

"That's not how friends act towards one another Bob!" She said ducking down to avoid the bullets, and Rip seemed to be questioning her sanity, if the look he was giving her was anything to go by.

Using her speed once again, Savannah took out all three by slamming Bob's friends heads together, then she picked up a gun and slammed it against Bob's head.

Time sped up, and Savannah stumbled slightly.

"Whoa, okay." She stuttered slightly, then she noticed a man pointing his gun at Rip's back.

"You gotta be kidding me." Savannah groaned, before she held her breath and shot forward, her body slamming into his.

The guard flew backwards, and Savannah skidded to a halt.

The lightheaded feeling was getting worse, and Savannah was finding it hard to see through the black spots.

Suddenly, her back came in contact with something else, or, _someone_ else.

Momentarily panicking, Savannah tried to jerk forward, but tripped backwards instead, faintly, she remembered hearing a gunshot, and pushed herself forward then her vision suddenly tunneled and the world went black.

 **Line break brought to you by me hoping that you guys like my story.**

Savannah woke up feeling confused.

Prying her eyes open, the blonde found herself laying on the ground.

Blinking rapidly, Savannah felt even more confused when she saw someone's foot, about, 2 feet (hahaha) in front of her.

Groaning softly, the blonde pushed herself up on her elbows, only to hiss in pain, but Savannah forced herself to her knees.

Suddenly, someone knelt down in front of her.

"Time to go Speedy." A familiar drawl said, and suddenly she was put over someone's shoulders.

 _Snart?_

Her world faded in and out after that.

"What happened?" A panicked sounding voice asked.

 _Ray?_

"Don't know," Came the response, "But we need to leave, _now_."

After that, things became dark, and her hearing gave out.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the time ship.

Faintly, the color gray came flooding her otherwise black filled vision, and Savannah groaned.

Then, someone made the mistake of laying her down on her back, white hot pain scorched down her back, and a scream of pain tore from her lips.

Then hands were on her, turning her on her side, then her stomach.

Fighting against the hands that held her down, Savannah, did the only thing she could in her panicked, hurting mindset:

She fought.

She shouted and cried out, and thrashed and fought against the people holding her down.

Suddenly, a callused hand cupped her cheek, and Savannah still for a moment, the only audible thing in the room was Savannah's harsh and uneven breathing, and soft voices.

Then, someone touched her back, causing her to cry out and try and pull away.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can give her?" A female voice asked, it sounded like Sara.

"She has a fast metabolism due to her super speed, if we give her a painkiller, or a sedative," Savannah starting struggling at that, "Her body would burn right through it."

"And, another thing, her body heals much quicker then us, and if her wounds can heal before we can take the pieces of glass out..." The voice trailed off.

"Then lets stop talking and get moving," The female voice commanded, "What do you want us to do?"

"I need someone to hold her legs," The voice started, "And two people to hold each arm."

Suddenly, Savannah felt a weight on both arms and both legs, and clenched her eyes shut tightly.

"Try to keep her as still as you can." The voice said, sounding closer this time.

That's when the person started pulling the glass out of her back, causing her to hiss in pain.

Prying her eyes open, Savannah tried to blink the ever persistent black spots away.

"Alert," Gideon started to announce, causing Savannah to jump slightly, "Severe decrease in glucose levels detected."

That's when everything was suddenly plunged into darkness.

 **Line break #3 brought to you by me just winging this chapter and hoping it ends well.**

Savannah woke up half way through Martin pulling glass out of her back.

Thankfully though, no one was holding her down this time.

"Martin?" She groaned, turning her head to try and look up at the Professor, "You almost done pulling those things out yet?"

"I have three more to go Miss Winters," Came the reply, "How are you feeling?"

"No offence Martin, but that's a stupid question." She said resting her head to the side, a small sigh leaving her lips, which quickly turned to a hiss when a particularly large piece was taken out.

"Gah," Savannah then tilted her head to scold half heartedly at the Professor, "Careful."

Ten minutes later, Savannah was finally finished, and was quick to push herself out of the chair.

"Gideon, am I free to go now?" She asked looking up and the ceiling.

"You are Miss Winters, but I advise you to take it easy for another 3 hours." Gideon replied, and a smile broke out on her face.

"Thanks Gideon!" Savannah said, before turning back to Martin, "Thanks Professor."

But when she turned around to face him, the blonde caught sight of Kendra, laying in the other chair.

"Oh my word," She breathed, quickly making her way over, "What happened?"

"Sadly, when Ms Saunders and Mr Hall were fighting Savage," Martin replied standing next to her. "Mr Hall was killed, and Ms Saunders gravely wounded."

Savannah blinked in shock, the world seemed to slow down, and Savannah didn't waste any time before she turned around and jogged out of the room.

 **Line break #4 brought to you by my being surprised at long this chapter is.**

After heading back to her room and getting changed into a Star Labs sweatshirt, Savannah made her way back to the bridge.

Upon arriving, Savannah caught sight of everyone gathered on the bridge, just sitting in the chairs.

"Um, hey guys." She started, before making her way to the Parlor, and leaning her side against the doorjamb.

"Feeling better?" Sara asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, a little." Savannah replied, trying not to shrug.

After ten minutes of silence did Rip and Martin make an appearance.

"How's Kendra?" Sara asked, her eyes slowly opening.

"The same." Martin replied.

"So, what now?" Jax asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Now? Now it's up to you." Rip said standing next to Savannah.

"To do what Rip?" Snart asked.

"Yeah," The washed out blonde scoffed, "Last time I checked, every time we try to do something it all goes to crap."

"Oh, once again I must disagree with you both. Thanks to Ms. Lance, Dr. Palmer's future Technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers." Rip said walking forwards, but not before sparing Savannah a concerned glance.

"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world." Martin pointed out.

"No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166." Rip said with a small sigh.

Savannah pushed herself off the doorway, she walked carefully to stand next to him.

"And your family still dies?" She asked, tilting her head.

Rip did nothing but look back at her for a moment, before he nodded.

"So, what you're really asking is do we want to fish or cut bait?" Snart clarified, "Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or-"

"Make another play at becoming Legends," Ray finished, standing up also, and joined them at the console, "Figure out how to end Savage and save the world."

"Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions." Martin added.

"Savage has my attention." Mick spoke up.

"Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew you better pay the price." Snart said standing up.

Savannah looked at everyone around the console and she couldn't help but smile.

"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan." Martin said, and the rest of the Team watched as Savannah snorted softly, causing Rip to turn around and glare at her, but there was a spark of mirth in his eyes, much to the surprise of the others, and to that, Savannah offered him an innocent look.

"What about you?" Martin asked turning to Jax.

"You're asking me?" He asked in surprise.

"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?"

Jax nodded.

"I say we kill Savage, for Carter."

Savannah nodded, and could feel the determination that burned behind his eyes.

"For Carter." They all said in agreement.

"So, where are we headed next?" Savannah asked turning to face Rip again.

Rip looked around the table, then back at her, a small smile touching his lips, causing something warm to blossom in her chest.

The blonde then turned around to find her self a seat, and the others followed suit.

As she pulled the harness over head Savannah couldn't help but ask:

"Alright, so who wants to make a bet as to when the first persons gonna have blood bleed from their eyes?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _ **Ok guys, the wraps up another chapter of Redemption! I hope you guys liked it, This was the longest chapter so far, which I couldn't be happier about, but like I said up in the beginning of the chapter, please comment, it would mean the world to me if even one of you sent me something, well See you guys when I see you.**_

 _ **~With Love, DarkRed101.**_


	7. Authors note

_Ok guys, I know you've probably all given up on me by now, but don't give up hope! A New reviewer,_ _ **BeyondTheVeilOfShadows,**_ _was oh so kind to review me, telling me to keep going, and you know what? That was inspiration enough for me to get back into the game, I'm going to watch the episode for this next chapter and I'm going to do this, I can't make any promises on how soon I'll be able to update, but it_ _will_ _be within the next two weeks, and if it isn't feel free to let me know that I promised and that I'd better get that new chapter up, I want to thank the 5 people who reviewed me, all the 730 people who had taken a look, and the 12 people who favorited me, and the 1 friend who keeps this story alive._

 _~With love, DarkRed._


	8. Chapter 6

_**Authors note:** Hey guys, I'm SO SO sorry about how late this chapt. is, I feel SO bad about that, but after accidently deleting all my stories, I just, kinda lost my passion for writing, which I'm trying my hardest to overcome, but its a little hard, I would like to thank all the reviewers out there, and people who simply stopped by to take a look, anyway, I just want to shout out to my best friend who is the reason that I keep writing. Now I hope you guys enjoy this random chapter, and Remember **Review!** _

* * *

_**Episode3 pt1: "Bad things happen, surprise, surprise."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend. I am Trajectory."_

 ** _It's ok to be a glowstick. Sometimes we have to break before we shine._**

Location: Leipzig Germany, 1975.

"We've arrived in Leipzig Germany, the most current location for Vandal Savage," Gideon announced happily, "And by the way Captain, you are urgently needed in the Med Bay."

Savannah let out a string of Italian curses as she ran down the long hall with Martin and Rip on her heels.

"I thought she stabilized!" She snapped.

"As did I." Rip agreed as they all ran into the MedBay.

Savannah went to her side as Kendra whimpered and thrashed about.

"Carter! Where's Carter?" She cried opening her eyes and looking up at the blonde desperately.

"He's, he's gone Kendra," Savannah replied sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Kendra cried out and the alarms started going off loudly.

"Gideon turn that bloody noise off!" Rip snapped, and the alarms were silenced.

"What happened?" Ray asked breathlessly as he jogged in.

"Saunders appears to have had a complication." Martin replied, checking her vitals.

"Ye-I know, what kind of complications?" He asked coming closer.

"How could you leave him?" Kendra whispered looking at Rip, before her eyes slid shut.

"Is she-" Ray started, his brown eyes wide.

"Gideon gave her a sedative." Savannah reassured him quickly.

"But obviously her condition is worsening." Martin added with a sigh.

Savannah sighed and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, worry starting to eat away at her.

Savannah had a feeling this would be one of those days.

 **Early line break brought to by, my love for The Flash.**

"Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off, and are, as we speak, en route to her heart." Rip explained to the rest of the Team once they both made it back to the bridge.

"Can't we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?" Jax asked looking up from his place by the console.

"This ship _is_ from the future, Jax, and hasn't had much luck so far." Savannah pointed out, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kendra wouldn't survive the Time jump anyway." Snart spoke up, then at both Rip and Savannah's simultaneous look added: "I pay attention."

"To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend's not far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we're all stuck in." Rory huffed, pacing. "That how the plan supposed to work Rip?"

"Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here, in the past, and we save the future." Rip explained.

"Simple don't mean easy Captain." Snart commented.

"He never said it was going to be." Savannah spoke up, shooting Snart a look.

Rip spared her a glance, his eyes softening slightly, before continuing: "The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one...perspective."

At everyone's sullen looks he continued. "I've seen darker days. I've seen men of Steel die and Dark Knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what."

He looked at them all once more before walking forward. "Gideon, what's our status?"

Savannah joined him at the console, and leaned her arms against it.

"When we were attacked by Chronos, the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to-"

"Hate to interrupt," Savannah cut in, pulling herself up, "But, what's a Jumpship?"

Rip turned to face her.

"It's a small vessel at the belly of the Waverider-" He swung around to look at Jax, "Your a mechanic! You have a look at it."

Jax gave Rip a look of disbelief.

"Uh, auto mechanic," Jax started, then waved his hand around, "Uh, spaceship."

Savannah nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, Jax is right, being a auto mechanic is a far cry from a spaceship mechanic."

Rip turned and gave them both a look.

"Well, you helped build the Particle Accelerator, why don't you help him?"

Savannah rose an eyebrow, "Oh you mean the same Particle Accelerator that blew up and gave every other person, mostly bad guys, superpowers? Oh maybe it's the same one that when it blew up it, I don't know, _killed people_? Oh, how about the fact that it ruined everyone lives? Yeah, me helping sounds like the best idea you've had yet."

Rip watched her for a moment, and Savannah titled her head in confusion, that look he was giving her, it seemed familiar...

Suddenly both her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

That look Rip was giving her, was one Barry usually gave her, when he was _begging_ her to do something.

And like the other times when she was given this look, Savannah gave in with a groan.

 _"Fine."_

Then he turned to Jax, who sighed.

"If you have a set of wrenches, I'll see what I can do."

Rip offered them both a small smile, before walking back to his study.

"What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?" Mick asked.

"Capital idea Mr. Rory. You're not nearly as thick as most people say." Rip replied and Savannah snorted in amusement, but covered it with a cough.

"Thick...Does that mean stupid?" Mick asked, and Savannah patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mick, I don't think your stupid."

The arsonist blinked in surprise, but Savannah gave him no time to respond before walking down the hallway, trying to find the Jumpship.

"Alrighty, now, where is this thing?" The blonde asked herself.

Suddenly she heard footsteps jogging behind her, and she stopped, and waited for Jax to catch up with her.

"You have any idea where the baby ship is?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Uh, I have no idea." He replied offering her a small confused smile.

"I would be happy to guild you both to the Jumpship," Gideon spoke up happily, causing the two to jump.

"Oh, thanks Gideon," Savannah thanked, tilting her head upwards.

"Your welcome Miss Winters,"

Jax and Savannah talked while Gideon directed them to the Jumpship.

"So, you have any idea how this thing works?" Jax asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Uh, well it can't be any harder then building the particle accelerator," The blonde replied with a shrug, "But if all else fails, we can see if Gideon can give us an instruction manual."

Jax nodded in agreement as the door slid open.

 _ **Line break brought to you by me, apologizing for how late this is, and how random this chapter is.**_

 _2 hours later:_

"Okay," Savannah muttered flipping a page in the instruction manual her blue eyes scanning the small book, "It says here, that, uh,"

The washed out blonde narrowed her eyes, "Your supposed to, connect the blue wire with the black one, or is it the white one?"

Jax looked over at the woman, before chuckling in amusement.

"You sure you helped build the accelerator?"

Savannah tilted her head and grumbled something under her breath, before picking the book up to get a closer look.

"It's the black wire," Savannah nodded her head, she looked more confident now, "Yup, that's the one."

Jax shook his head a small smile on his face before he ducked back into the controls.

Savannah rolled her eyes, before going back to reading the book for the sixth time.

"So," Jax started, not pulling his head out from the controls, "What's your power? Last time I saw you, you didn't have any."

"Well," She looking up from the book, "I have super speed, like Barry, and Cisco somehow managed to make me a suit in 36 hours."

Savannah chuckled softly at the thought of her friend.

"What's it like, running at super speed?" He asked, peeking his head out to meet her gaze.

"Well, so far, I haven't really been able to try it out for kicks, you know? Plus, every time I use my speed, I pass out, or come close to it," Savannah replied with a shrug, "But when I actually get to try it out, I'll let you know."

Suddenly, the controls sparked, and both Jax and Savannah jerked backwards.

"You _sure_ it was the black wire?" Jax asked and Savannah stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

 _"Yes,_ I'm sure," She replied with another roll of her eyes, "Let's see what happened here..."

Savannah leaned forward, reaching inside the controls.

Only to jerk her hands back with a yelp when sparks flew again.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay that was a bad idea," She hissed shaking her hands.

"Hey, you alright?" Jax asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just singed my fingers, happened all the time when I was helping with the accelerator," She replied offering him a smile, "Ronnie and Mel used to laugh at me every time it happened, they thought it was hilarious,"

Savannah rolled her eyes at the memory, before leaning into the controls once again.

"Ronnie used to joke that the accelerator didn't like me, and that's why I kept getting shocked,"

Amusement laced through her tone as she spoke, the sweet memories coming back, as she continued to fix the wire.

"And, there! That should do it," She said nodding her head in approval as she leaned back on her heels, before pushing herself to her feet, "I'm going to go and grab something to eat real quick, you good?"

Jax looked up at her before nodding.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm good," He replied with a small smile, "Don't pass out on your way there,"

Savannah gasped and slapped a hand to her chest.

"How _dare_ you entertain such an idea!" She said dramatically her Italian accent purposely growing heavier.

Jax let out a laugh, his eyes lighting up, as the washed out blonde made her way out.

letting out a laugh herself, Savannah turned her head back.

"Be right back!"

Shaking her head, Savannah chuckled softly as she made her way down the hall, and in the direction of the Galley.

 _ **Line break brought to you by. Updated: 4/17/18**_

As Savannah made her way back to the Jumpship, after almost eating everything in sight, she made sure to try and memorize how she got there, for future reference.

She was only a quarter of the way there when she ran into Sara.

"Hey Sara," She greeted with a small wave, but when the assassin came within 20 feet, Savannah was assaulted by different emotions that _definitely,_ weren't hers.

Feeling confused, Savanah missed Sara's half hearted greeting, as she simply stood there, staring at the wall trying to figure out what the _heck_ that was, this seemed to be happening more often lately.

But what she knew for certain, was that those emotions weren't hers. Maybe they were Sara's? No, no that didn't make any sense, did it? Well, than again she's seen, and been through stranger things.

Savannah was snapped out of her train of thought when a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

Jumping slightly and taking a quick step back, Savannah blinked in surprise and looked up to see Rip standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hey Rip," She greeted, trying to get her heart rate under control.

Rip didn't say anything for a moment, just simply stared at her, and Savannah felt a mix of concern and confusion flood her mind.

 _Okay, this is definitely weird._

Savannah sighed in annoyance and rubbed her forehead, trying to rid herself of the headache that was starting to form.

"Miss Winters are you alright?"

Tilting her head up, Savannah noticed the way the concern caused his eyes to soften slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good, so, what do you need?" She inquired curiously, while leaning back on her heels.

The concern still lingered, but them determination joined it, along with a heck of a lot of stubbornness.

"I was, wondering if you would like to accompany me on a reconnaissance mission."

Savannah blinked in surprise, shocked but the question.

"Uh, yeah, sure, should I go like this?" She asked, gesturing to her currant outfit.

Rip gave her a once over before replying.

"You'll need to dress formally,"

Savannah nodded slowly, still looking confused.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Cargo Bay in 20 minutes," She answered with a small smile, then walked past him and got to the end of the hall before stopping and turning around.

"Uh, Rip? Where's the fabrication room again?"

 _ **Line break brought to you by me. Being unable to express how sorry I am for how long it takes me to get a chapter up.**_

20 minutes later found Savannah in a black form fitting dress with a slit up to her thigh, and long sleeves, along with a big open hole in the back, that went from right below her shoulders to the middle of her back, with black heels and her hair let down across her shoulders.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the blonde felt unsure of herself.

"Hey, Gideon, how do you think I look?" She asked hesitantly, while looking up.

"You look suitable, Miss Winters." The AI relied happily, and Savannah narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, thanks," She replied before muttering, "I think."

Walking out of her room, Savannah made her way in the direction of what she hoped to be the Cargo Bay.

20 minutes, turned into 30.

After getting lost twice, Savannah finally made it to the Cargo Bay.

Now, here, Savannah made a mistake, and tried to rush down the wide steps. In high heels.

The first two steps were okay, but she tripped on the third, causing her to fall down the rest of the steps, only to be grabbed by the arm before she hit the ground.

Grunting softly, Savannah looked up at Rip, who had mirth dancing in his eyes.

Rolling her eyes as she righted herself. Savannah shot Rip a look, to which he ignored, before turning to look at the other man in handcuffs.

"Who's that?" She questioned gesturing to him with her head.

"Mr. Blake, we need him to get in to the Greyhill Building," Rip answered, before offering her his hand to help her the rest of the way down.

Rolling her eyes again, Savannah swatted his hand away, before making it down the last step.

"We gonna go or what?" She inquired crossing her arms over her chest, all while shooting Rip another look.

"You think you'll be able to make it to the car?" Rip asked while reaching over to grab Mr. Blake by the arm.

Savannah's lips parted in surprise, before they curled up slightly and she smacked his arm lightly.

"Jerk," She commented playfully, then the ramp opened and she walked out while shaking her head.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Okay guys, that wraps up another chapter, *brushes sweat off of forehead* man that was hard, like I stated in previous chapters, my love for writing kinda went out the window with my stories, so it's going to be harder then usual to post chapters, but the reviews help, they really do, they bring to life that want, that need to write, and it shows me that I'm not wasting my time, you know? Not trying to write the entire episode, then add and take away and change this and fix that, then convert it to the computer so I can fix it some more, then post it, and I hope for reviews, honest reviews from people who actual enjoy the crazy life of my Italian speedster, Savannah Winters, I would LOVE to hear anyone's opinion, no matter what it is, I'm not opposed to helpful criticism, I won't get mad and shout curses if you say that something could be better (like my grammar), and if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears at all times, no matter what you want to talk about, no atter what time, I'm always here._

 _Well, I guess that's all for now, *stuffs a peep in mouth* Hope you guys have a happy Easter if I don't see you before then!_

 _~With Love, DarkRed._


	9. Author's note

_Okay guys, I have news, go back and read chapter 6, because I added on to the ending. I had to do this so I could start the next chapter how I wanted._

 _And no, I'm not dead, obviously._

 _And yes I am_ _very_ _sorry about the late updates, but I am working as fast as I can (Which isn't fast enough I know)._

 _I hope you guys like the new ending, the next chapter should (hopefully) be out soon._

 _Thanks for your understanding everyone._

 _PS- Am I the only one in the LoT fandom to be upset over Rip's death?_


	10. Chapter 7

_Whoo hoo, the next chapter is here! *takes in a deep breath* Aaaannnnndddd I wanna celebrate over 1,000 views! *Mouth drops to floor* You guys are amazing, thank you all for sharing in this experience with me. Now enjoy this extra long chapter and **Review!** _

_And I also would really love if you guys left reviews, I would mean the world to me. Also, like I said in my Author's note I'm in denial from the season finale, :(_

 _But Before the episode, I was like: *Blah blah blah can't give it away for people who haven't seen it* and didn't it happen in the First. Five. Minutes. I paused it and stared at my screen with this "I hate life" kind of look, well I'll let you guys get to this extra long 5,000 word chapter, and remember **Review!**_

* * *

 ** _Episode 3 pt2: " Dance with me,"_**

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnaped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend, I am, Trajectory."_

 _ **If you don't fit in, then your probably doing the right thing.**_

 _Location: The Greyhill building, 1975._

Savannah felt nervous.

Between the skin tight black dress, to sitting next to the weird grey haired creep, Savannah tried not to shift uncomfortably in the leather seat of the car.

Rip shot her a look through the rear view mirror, but Savannah didn't notice, as she was too busy trying to keep her hands from shaking as she kept the dagger pressed to Mr. Blake's leg.

"Ah, Mr. Blake," A security guard greeted as they pulled up to the building, "Welcome,"

The young man took a step forward to look inside the car at Savannah, and the blonde tensed when his eyes roamed over her body.

"I take it Mrs. Blake is out of town?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Savannah, who pressed the dagger harder against his leg.

"That's a very, _pointed_ , observation," He replied, and Savannah refrained from rolling her eyes.

The guard took another look at Savannah before nodding to Rip, allowing them to go through.

Savannah couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when they parked, and she quickly opened the door, and swung her legs out and pushed herself out of the car, before closing the door.

At this point, Rip had also gotten out of the car, and was standing by the other passengers side, but he was watching her with concern.

Savannah once again seemed oblivious, and made her way to the trunk of the car.

"If you're going to find the vessel, you'll need my help," Blake said, as Rip unlocked the trunk.

"No, I think we're quite good without it," He replied, before turning his head to Savannah, "Savannah,"

Rip noticed the way her eyes seemed clouded, and he had to repeat her name before her head came up, eyes widened slightly as she met his gaze.

"Yeah?" Before looking to Blake, "Oh, yeah, sorry,"

Savannah seemed more then happy to knock Mr. Blake unconscious, his body landed in the trunk, Rip took off his hat and threw it in, before closing the trunk.

Savannah took a step back, then started walking, even though her feet were staring to hurt from her heels.

"Savannah," Turning her head back to him, the blonde rose one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

The concern was back once gain, along with confusion.

"Yeah," She replied with a shrug, "Now, how do we get into this place?" She continued walking forward, before pointing a finger at him over her shoulder, "And don't you dare say through the door,"

 _ **Line break brought to you by the fact that I'm still in denial over the season finale.**_

When the two got inside, Savannah noticed people dancing.

 _I really hope I don't have to do that,_ She thought with a grimace, _I suck at dancing._

But as she looked around, Savannah started to wonder if accepting Blake's help might have been a good idea.

"Maybe we should have let the weird old guy show us where the vessel is," She voiced quietly, before taking a few steps forward to look around some more.

"Perhaps there's a less conspicuous way for us to do reconnaissance," Rip began, before holding his hand out towards her, and his eyes met hers, "May I?"

Savannah scoffed, _Called it._

"Can't dance, especially in these heels," She answered crossing her arms.

"I'll lead then," He replied, and Savannah sighed in defeat, before putting her hands in his.

"Fine, but I don't wanna hear it if I step on your feet,"

Savannah allowed Rip to walk her to the dance floor, He spun her around slowly, before pulling her forward, and Savannah quickly reached up to rest her hand against his arm, as his hand pressed gently against her back.

Savannah was too busy concentrating on _not_ stepping on Rip's feet that she unconsciously relaxed, loosening up slightly.

"You dance quite gracefully Miss Winters," Rip commented, with the faintest hint of playfulness hidden in his voice.

Looking up at Rip, to do this she was forced to lean back, the short blonde kept herself from sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm just trying not to step on your feet Hunter," She replied, with the same hint of mirth in her voice.

That comment earned her the smallest of smiles.

Dropping her head down slightly, Savannah continued to look around, but as her eyes wandered, so did her thoughts.

 _You're getting oddly comfortable with Rip,_ Something in the back of her mind pointed out, _You sure that's a good idea? You haven't known him a week yet, but you seem to be almost as comfortable with him as you are with Barry, who you've known since you were a teen._

Narrowing her eyes, Savannah shoved her thoughts aside, she could think about this later, now, she needed to worry about the mission.

Suddenly Savannah was assaulted by waves of guilt and anger.

Stopping abruptly, Savanah looked back up at Rip.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern mixed with mild alarm slipping into her voice.

Rip seemed surprised. But quickly recovered.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

Savannah notched an eyebrow, and gave him a long 'do I _look_ stupid to you?' kind of look, before adding.

"Because you look like one of those sad face dogs, now what is it?"

Rip didn't exactly look pleased to be compared to a sad-face hound dog, but after a moment, answered her.

"I tried to kill Savage once before," He admitted hesitantly, before they continued dancing.

Letting out a soft hum, Savannah let that roll over in her mind.

"Hate to play Captain Obvious, but that didn't work out too well for you, did it?" She said, her eyes softening with sympathy.

"Obviously,"

Cringing slightly at his short and slightly sharp response, Savannah felt her body tense up, and she cursed herself.

"You couldn't kill him, could you?" She murmured softly, her eyes hesitantly meeting his.

"I had him," His eyes darkened with self-loathing and regret, "I _had_ him, and even after everything he has done, I still couldn't kill him,"

Feeling her heart go out to him, Savannah's lips pulled together into a fine line.

"Hey, it's not easy to kill, no matter what, the thought of taking someone's life like that, definitely isn't easy," Here she squeezed his hand, hoping to offer some kind of reassurance to him, "And we _will_ kill Savage, don't worry, I believe in the people back on that ship will end him once and for all,"

Savannah stopped to make sure he was looking at her, "Do you?"

Rip, instead of responding, spun her around, before pulling her back.

"Did you practice that speech in the mirror?"

Savannah couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, before smacking his arm again.

"I'm serious," She insisted, but the smile on her face undermined that, before shaking her head, "You are such a jerk,"

Savannah turned her head away, the smile still resting lightly on her lips as her eyes continued to wander around the room.

Suddenly, two large men walked by, Savannah narrowed her eyes when she noticed something on the back of their necks.

"Do those mean anything?" She questioned lowly, gesturing to the men, "They look like some weird burn marks,"

"Scarred up just like our friends at the bank," Rip said, letting her go, "Why didn't you say so?"

Savannah looked at him in confusion, but before she could reply, Rip continued.

"Ladies first," He gestured to where the two men had walked out, and Savannah nodded slowly, before making her way to the door.

 _ **Line break brought to you by the fact that this is my longest chapter ever.**_

Savannah thought she did pretty well at pretending to be drunk, especially since she's never actually _been_ drunk before.

But with a champagne glass in one hand and her other arm around Rip's back, and his arm over her shoulder, Savannah wondered if the two guards would actually fall for this.

Their joyful laughter mixed in the air as they stumbled forward towards the two guards.

Savannah let go of Rip, and stumbled forward, this time it wasn't an accident.

"This area's restricted, folks." One said stepping forward towards her.

Giggling, Savannah looked up at the man with a sweet expression, before slurring, "I'm just looking for the ladies room,"

Falling forward into the other guard, Savannah pushed herself up, before concentrating on her speed.

Punching the guard closet to her, Savannah then slammed her glass onto the other's head, before shoving his head into the wall.

As time sped up again, the two men collapsed, and Rip leaned down to grab the keys.

Savannah took a step back, before Rip opened the doors, and she followed him in.

As Rip turned to close the doors, Savannah ventured forward, pushing aside a white curtain, where Carter's lifeless body, which was laying on a alter, came into view.

"I really hope you have a plan to get him out of here," She said as Rip came up behind her, before they both approached Carter's body.

"Yup, there's a maintenance elevator that leads to a loading bay. I'll have Gideon fly the Waverider down," He replied, turning his head to her.

Savannah let out a sigh, before gently laying her hand against Carter's arm.

"I wish we knew what Savage was going to do with Carter's body,"

"Why not stay and find out?" A strange male voice spoke up from behind them.

Turning around quickly, Savannah took a step back while taking in the man's face, "And here I didn't think Goblins existed, looks like they do,"

The man snarled at her, before turning to Rip, "Ah, the Gareeb, Mr. Blake has told us so much about you,"

"Do I even wanna know?" Savannah muttered as the room filled up with men in tuxes.

"Probably not," Rip muttered back, before Mr. Blake walked in, and the men forced them to walk out of the room.

"What're you planning on doing with Carter's body?" Rip questioned as they were lead down the hall.

"Oh, you'll see," The strange man replied, "Mr. Blake informs us that you were hoping to steal our master's fortune, but while money has its uses, it is not the source of his power."

"Then what is?" Savannah inquired, unable to help herself.

"Let us show you," Mr. Blake answered, as they turned a corner and into a room, where the men forced Savannah in first.

"Our number are legion, all drawn to the man who is immune to death," The strange man, who Savannah was mentally calling Creep, for the lack of a real name said.

"Wealth is not power..." Savannah rolled her eyes, talk about cheesy, "Belief is,"

"Wow, so original," She commented sarcastically under her breath.

The men forced them both to their knees, as Savage turned around to face them.

"Hello, Gareeb," He greeted, looking down at Rip, before approaching them, "How long has it been? 4,000 years? You look well."

Feeling Rip's anger levels start to slowly rise, Savannah turned her head to Savage, in hopes of gaining his attention.

"Yeah, well hate to break it too you _Idiota_ , but the same can't be said for you," She commented with a small smirk.

Savage turned his head to her for a moment, before continuing.

"When you and your friends attacked my estate in St. Roch. I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to meet you once again. Well, if there's something that I've learned in 4,000 years...it's patience." Savage said, "And this time I only had to wait one short day."

Savage turned around to Carter's body, before picking up a long ancient looking dagger, "You're probably wondering what my plans are with your friend's body."

He turned to them, the smirk still plastered to his face.

"I already have his life's essence, but his blood still has its uses,"

Realization finally hit her and Savannah froze in shock.

 _No!_

 _"Sta' lontano da lui!"_ She shouted in Italian, feeling her own anger and fear start to build, causing her to switch to her native language, she jumped up only to be shoved back down harshly.

Savage looked down at her with a smirk, before walking over to the other side of Carter.

"Jack the Ripper showed me the virtues of severing the carotid artery." Savage told them as he dragged the dagger across Carter's throat.

Jerking forward Savannah felt her anger flare along with horror.

 _"Maledetto maniaco."_ She spat, her shoulders tensing as Savage handed the dagger to Creep, who then handed him a goblet.

Savannah's eyes slipped shut in disgust as Savage filled the goblet with blood, before drinking it.

Savannah turned her head to look at Rip, an equal amount of fire burned brightly in his eyes.

"Centuries ago, I discovered that although immortality is mine alone, I can share a taste...with my faithful." Savage gestured to Blake and Creep with the goblet, "Help them live an extra hundred years or so."

He handed Creep the goblet, who took a sip, before handing it off to Blake, who did the same.

When they were finished, Savage turned back to them once more, before gesturing to the men, who pulled Rip to his feet, Savannah quickly pushed herself up, but was once again pushed back down.

"When we first met, I asked you who you were. Remember?" Savage started, "That was the wrong question. I should have asked you "why?" Why did you seek to kill me? What could I have possibly done to deserve that hatred I see burning in your eyes."

Savannah chuckled darkly, her eyes ablaze with fire.

The entire room fell silent, before Savage knelt down in front of her.

"Have something you would like to say?"

Savannah lifted her head up, her eyes shadowed, before a dark smirk pulled at her lips, "Yeah," Before she spat in his face.

Savage pushed himself up quickly, before slamming his foot into her ribs, taking all the air from her lungs.

Savannah clenched her eyes shut, and leaned forward, trying to even out her breathing and push away the pain in her chest.

"Now where was I?" Savage continued as if nothing had happened, "Did I take something from you? Someone?"

Savannah was too busy trying to breathe that she didn't pay much attention to what was going on.

"Get your hands _off_ that," Rip snapped, and Savannah flinched at the livid anger that suddenly pushed in the back of her mind.

"Ah, your wife, I take it. Oh she is lovely, the boy has your eyes. I will be sure to keep the picture close. I don't remember killing them...yet. It seems like I have a lot to look forward to." Savage said, and Savannah could hear the smirk in his voice, and the way Rip's anger continued to elevate, not that she was surprised.

Finally catching her breath, Savannah looked up.

"This is a perversion."

"No, this is the power you have no hope of defeating," Savage replied strongly, "Everyone here is sworn to live and die at my command,"

"Why?"

"Cause to them, I am a god! I pity you," He spat, "You have no idea what it's like to have people willing to follow you up to the gates of hell!"

Rip cast a look at Savannah, and she offered him a small grin.

"Actually, I have a little bit of an idea," He replied before the doors flew open and Mick, Snart and Jax came running in.

"Let's get this party started!" Mick shouted.

"Here's our invitation!"

Rip turned to Savannah, "You alright?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I basically asked for it, can't keep my big mouth shut sometimes."

Mick then appeared behind them.

"Well this is different," He commented, "I didn't have him pegged as the "Eyes wide shut" type."

Suddenly Savannah's bonds were loosened, and she jumped to her feet.

The world once again slowed down, and Savannah took a moment to look around at the stilled world around her.

Rip and Mick were standing side-by-side, Mick with his flamethrower and Rip with his laser pistol, then Jax could be seen frozen just short of punching one of the weirdos, then Savannah spotted Snart shooting his cold gun at a group of three men who ganged up on him.

Savannah then shot off and took out two guys who were trying to sneak up on Jax, then ran behind the altar and slammed Savage's head into it as hard as possible, before continuing on, running forward Savannah jumped up and slammed her elbow into Blake's face, throwing him to the floor.

Time sped up once again.

"You came!" Rip exclaimed, and Savannah could feel his surprise.

"We're a Team!" Jax replied, sounding annoyed, "Next time, remember that!"

"Enough!" Savage bellowed, before shooting out a strange blue energy from his dagger, Savannah's eyes widened when she noticed Jax in the way.

"Jax!" She shouted running forward, she managed to shove him out of the way before being hit with the strange blue energy.

The world stopped.

Spinning around quickly Savannah sidestepped, allowing the blue energy to go past her.

When the world resumed, Savannah was knocked off her feet when something hit her shoulder.

Then the pain hit.

Gasping in shock, the blonde remained motionless on the floor.

"Savannah!" Jax shouted, but thankfully stayed where he was.

Savannah blinked in confusion when the pain disappeared, and she felt a weird energy surge, before she quickly pushed herself to her feet, and dropped down next to Rip.

"Get Carter's body out of here." Rip said to Mick, before turning to her, "Are you alright?"

Nodding breathlessly, Savannah looked back an saw Blake stumble to his feet.

"And that's my cue," She muttered under her breath, before pushing herself up on her feet once again, and jogged over to Blake.

"Hey stupid," She called out, and he turned to her, causing her to snort in amusement, "So _that's_ what your name is, stupid!"

Blake snarled, before running at her, with a dagger in his hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Savannah could see Mick and Snart taking Carter's body while Jax covered them, before Savage let out another yell, then slamming his dagger into the floor, and the blue light shot out, knocking them all off their feet.

Savannah felt that weird burning sensation again, it was in her chest, before moving down her arms and legs, then it went away, and she once again felt that energy move through her.

Shoving herself up, Savannah ran around the room at high speed, knocking out most Savage's goons.

"Go! I'll deal with Savage," She heard Rip say to Snart, who replied with.

"Good luck with that."

Turning her attention back to the goons, Savannah covered the exit of Mick, Snart and Jax, before running back and slamming into Savage, to buy Rip time, then she went back to try and take down Blake, who then came running at her.

Slowing time, Savannah grabbed a stool and placed it at his feet, before standing off to the side as Time sped up.

And Blake fell flat on his face, much to her amusement.

"Oh my gosh, is the floor okay?" She asked dramatically.

Blake growled before turning around and throwing his dagger at her, Savannah caught it about, an arms length away from her face.

"Missed," She commented, before his other one dug into her shoulder.

Biting her lower lip to keep herself from making any sounds of pain, Savannah swung her good arm back, and knocked Blake unconscious.

Sitting down heavily, Savannah hissed in pain when her shoulder protested, biting her lower lip in preparation, she closed her eyes, reached up and ripped the knife out, causing her to gasp, "Ow, ow, ow,"

"...I look forward to meeting them."

Turning her head to the side, Savannah watched as Savage's body slid to the ground.

"You good?" She grunted softly, Rip looked down to meet her gaze, and Savannah watched as his eyes moved down to her shoulder.

"It's fine, I think," She replied to his silent question.

Rip walked around the altar and knelt down in front of her.

Grunting softly, Savannah shifted onto her knees, and struggled to her feet, she felt Rip slowly wrap one arm around her waist and help her up the rest of the way.

"Thanks, _Capitano_ ," She breathed as they made their way down the hall and to the maintenance elevator.

 _ **Line break brought to you by me hoping you guys had a awesome Easter.**_

By the time they got back, the wound had stopped bleeding.

Rip saw her to the Med Bay, despite her protest, and helped her down into the other chair.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ray asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Savannah's blood stained shoulder.

"Nothing," Savannah replied with a roll of her eyes, sounding like she had been asked that one too many times, "It's fine, Rip's just being a _Gallina della madre_."

Ray looked confused, "A what?"

"A mother hen," Savannah explained and Rip shot her a look, to which she ignored, "I'm fine, it's already almost fully healed."

Turning her head, Savannah smiled at the sight of Kendra, who was sitting up in the other chair.

"How are you feeling?"

Kendra returned the smile, but her eyes seemed clouded with grief.

"Better, thanks."

Nodding, Savannah turned to give Rip a annoyed look when she noticed him standing close to her chair, "Quit hovering Hunter, I'm fine,"

Kendra looked mildly amused as she, Martin and Ray, watched them both interact.

Savannah huffed and hooked the cuff around her wrist.

"Gideon?" She looked up, and suddenly she was encased in a blue light, and she hissed when her muscles seized involuntarily.

After a few minutes, Gideon was finished healing the wound, but left a scar at Savannah's request, and started replenishing the blood she had lost.

"Thank you for what you did for Carter," Savannah heard Kendra say to Rip.

"Believe me, it was a Team effort. As was, apparently, your recovery."

"Well," Ray spoke up, "Actually I did most of the physical work and Professor was there for emotional support."

Savannah chuckled softly in amusement at the look on Martin's face.

"You're welcome,"

Savannah turned her head to share a look with Kendra.

"Now, if we could just figure out a way to wrest the Amon Dagger out of Savage's hand and into yours." Martin said, and Savannah could see Kendra's exhaustion.

"I don't think I'm exactly up to taking him on right now," She replied softly, as Savannah pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"No, but you will be..." Rip started determinedly, "And we'll help you get ready,"

Savannah's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk, "Yeah, you can even use Rip as a practice dummy if you want to,"

Kendra cracked a smile, and Savannah let out a small laugh, while Rip let out a sigh.

 _ **Line break brought to you by my love for this show.**_

It was beautiful.

The place that they picked to bury Carter and Aldus.

Savannah had gone ahead of the others to say goodbye without an audience.

The wind blew gently, brushing the hair out of her face and pushing it over her shoulders.

kneeling down in front of the grave stones, Savannah reached out and let her fingers brush across Carter's name.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but we'll look out for Kendra for you, don't worry, we won't let Savage take her away, I promise."

Feeling her heart constrict in her chest painfully, Savannah closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Pushing herself up, Savannah turned her back to the stones to wipe the tears out of her eyes with her sleeves.

Blinking rapidly to try and push the tears back, Savannah breathed in deeply.

"Okay, I really need to stop being so stinking emotional." She said to herself, before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly she felt a flurry of different emotions, grief, regret, anger, determination, flood the back of her mind.

Turning her head to face her teammates, Savannah offered Kendra a small smile when she stood next to her with flowers in her hand.

And turned her head to Rip, when he came to stand on her other side.

As they all stood together in silence, Savannah felt oddly complete, it was a strange feeling that settled in her chest.

Suddenly Rip took a few steps forward, before turning to face them.

"The other day, I tried to find some words of inspiration. Words that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you, who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and the with Carter, their heroism is...an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can't save the world."

Savannah ducked her head slightly, her eyes glistening once again.

Sara was the first to leave, with Mick, Snart and Jax following, leaving Rip, Savannah, Martin, Ray and Kendra left.

Kendra knelt down and placed the flowers on the graves.

"Come back to me," She whispered softly, before standing up, and her Martin and Ray made their way back. Leaving Rip and Savannah.

Savannah took a few steps forward to stand next to Rip, allowing her arm to brush against his, and felt the silence to wrap around them comfortably.

"Nice speech," She murmured softly as the two started on their way back to the Waverider, "Did you practice that in the mirror?"

Rip turned to give her a half smile half smirk, and Savannah could feel the undercurrent of gratitude that caused her to smile.

"Come on," He replied gesturing to the hallway, "We need to get back to the bridge."

Savannah nodded, and followed Rip down the hall.

Suddenly Rip started jogging down the hall, as if suddenly remembering something, and Savannah looked confused, "Rip?"

Quickly, she started after him as they made their way to the bridge.

"Gideon, ready us for take off."

"Whoa, are we being chased or something?" Jax asked, looking between them in confusion.

"No, but I imagine that right about now, the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing." He answered and Savannah narrowed her eyes In confusion.

"You want me to say sorry?" Snart started, with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I don't do sorry," Mick growled.

"Which is fine, Mr. Rory, because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before-"

"Was because you didn't have all of us." Ray interrupted.

"Obviously Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she's back on her feet-" Martin continued.

"We're back to full strength." Rip finished with a smile, and turned to look at Savannah who returned it.

"Or as strong as we can be without Carter," Kendra pointed out sadly.

"Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further. Unless we are all-and myself included, are committed to working in concert."

"You don't ditch us, we don't ditch you." Snart simplified, "Deal?"

"Sir, I've completed my review of the timeline." Gideon spoke up, "I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986."

"Chart a course, Gideon."

"Guess we're headed to the '80s." Ray said pulling the harness down, "Better break out your parachute pants."

"What the heck are parachute pants?" Jax questioned looking over at Ray.

Savannah looked just as confused, and shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat, "I have no idea."

* * *

 _Author's note: Hey guys! I really hope you guys liked this extra long chapter! I do apologize for how long it's taking me to post, *makes frustrated face* I'm trying my hardest to work as fast as I can, and like I said please **review!**_ _it really helps move things along you know? And I would also like your opinions on Savannah, and how I'm doing with her interactions with Rip, and Jax, and even Gideon, I'm trying not to make her a Mary-Sue, *crosses fingers* but if I am, please let me know so I can change it!_

 _And here are the translations._

 _Capitano:_ Captain.

 _Sta' lontano da lui:_ Stay away from him.

 _Maledetto maniac:_ Sick freak.

 _~DarkRed._


	11. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I'm back! Don't look so surprised guys. I know that this is taking me forever, that's why I just want you guys to know (and I'll announce this at the end of the season) that after I'm done this season, I'm going to take a break, so I can have time to write those chapters and rewrite them so they can be perfect, better then these I hope *throws papers*. Anyway I really hope you guys liked the previous chapter, and remember **REVIEW!**_

 _And a special shout out to_ **OneFan2RuleThemAll** _who left a review last chapter! I love you, and reviews! :D_

* * *

 ** _Episode 4 pt1: "From bad. To worse."_**

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend, I am, Trajectory."_

 ** _You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life._**

 _Location: Washington D.C. 1986._

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Rip asked as they reached their destination.

Savannah shot a look at the back of his head.

"Walk in the park," Snart replied sarcastically, "So, where are we now?"

"Washington D.C. the year is 1986." Rip answered as his chair turned around.

Savannah pushed the harness over her head but stayed seated.

"We've landed at the height of the Cold War in a world poised for nuclear annihilation." Martin said looking less then happy.

Suddenly Gideon's face appeared above the console.

"We've traveled here because I have a new lead on Vandal Savage's location."

"Yes. Gideon managed to intercept this telefax concerning Savage's last known whereabouts." Rip told them as they all pushed themselves up and made their way over.

Savannah and Jax shared a look of confusion.

"A tele-what?" Jax asked for both of them, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's like a email. On paper." Ray explained happily.

"Wow," Savannah commented leaning forward to look at the telefax before turning her head to Ray, "That is absolutely useless."

"Dude, this whole thing's crossed out," Jax pointed out turning to Rip.

"Yeah, redacted by the U.S. government. Which is why we are here to steal the original file on Savage back from those who are tracking him."

Savannah groaned internally at the sound of that, before she walked over to stand next to Rip.

"Oh, this just sounds glorious, _Capitano_." She said sarcastically under her breath as the Pentagon came into view.

"Uh, that's the.." Ray started in shock.

"Now, now... Don't worry. We are cloaked." Rip reassured.

"You want us to break into the Pentagon?" Mick started, "Sounds awesome."

"Sounds crazy," Kendra corrected.

"What's the plan?" Sara questioned.

"Oh the Fabricator will fashion you the necessary Pentagon credentials." Rip told them, as Savannah leaned her lower back against the console, with her arms crossed.

"Ooh, and don't forget our G-man disguises." Ray said, sounding giddy.

As Rip and Savannah turned to give him a look, they shared one first.

 _This should be interesting._

Ray seemed oblivious to the looks everyone was giving him as he continued, "I always wanted to be a spy,"

 _ **LLLLLLLLLIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BBBBBRRRREEEAAKKKK.**_

As everyone filed out, Savannah stayed where she was, looking out at the Pentagon, her eyes wandering across the large building.

"Your not going?" Rip inquired curiously.

Without turning around Savannah hummed softly.

"Nah, they can handle it, they're grownups." Then after a moment added: "Well, at least some of them are."

Savannah's lips curled up when Rip let out a chuckle.

"Don't laugh Hunter, I never said _who_ were the grownups and who weren't," As she said this she turned her head to give him a smirk, her eyes sparking.

Turning back to the window Savannah moved over from where she was leaning against the console, when Rip walked over to stand beside her, before leaning back slightly.

The two stood in a comfortable silence.

Savannah relaxed as her mind ran over the last mission.

As she remembered it, she cringed when the image of Savage silting Carter's throat entered her mind.

"Something troubling you?"

Savannah looked up at Rip with mild surprise.

Shrugging, Savannah tightened her arms around herself.

"Just thinking about our last mission, that's all."

Rip looked like he was going to say something when he was interrupted.

 _"We're in."_ Sara's voice suddenly said from their coms.

Jumping slightly and swearing under her breath, Savannah turned around, while Rip walked over to the other side of the Console.

"Alright, now, the file we're after is kept in a secure records room. In order to gain access, we're going to need to, uh, borrow a magnetic key card."

Here, Savannah snorted softly before leaning forward so she could see the security footage of Kendra and Sara.

"The records room has closed-circuit cameras. We need a diversion." Rip continued.

 _"Someone call my name?"_ Mick replied.

Savannah watched intently, her eyes narrowed.

Then after a few tense moments.

 _"We got the file."_ Sara announced.

Rip looked up to meet Savannah's gaze.

"Okay, now for the tricky part. All personnel are subject to search upon exiting the Pentagon. Firestorm will divert the power long enough for you to exit."

The blonde crossed her fingers as they both waited in a tense silence.

Suddenly Savannah could hear an explosion, her head snapped up, alarm pulsed through her body.

She gasped when she could feel an overwhelming amount of rage flood her, it pushed in the back of her mind and she sucked in a sharp breath.

 _"We have a slight problem."_ Sara announced.

"Where is that smoke coming from?" Rip questioned turning his attention back to the console, "We've got the file. What the heck does Kendra think she's doing?"

Savannah leaned forward and saw Kendra attacking civilians.

 _"Good questioned."_ Sara replied.

"All right, wonderful, we've got a demigoddess who's gone berserk. Abort. I repeat, abort. Get back to the ship right now."

Savannah flinched at Rip's sharp tone and his harsh emotions, which only seemed to add onto what she was getting from Kendra.

 _"Roger that."_ Jax said, and Savannah brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying to regain control of her, and not her, emotions.

"I meant "Use the door"." She heard Rip mutter, sounding beyond frustrated, "But while you're at it, can you help return our winged avenger to her cage?"

"I got her," She replied, pulling her hand away, before taking off own the hall leaving a trail of blue and white lightning in her wake.

"Savannah!" Rip called after her, before letting out a string of swear words while turning back to the console.

 _ **Line break brought to you by me hoping I'm doing the characters right.**_

Savannah didn't waste any time in grabbing Kendra and turning around and running right back to the Waverider.

Throwing her friend against the wall Savannah quickly touched the access panel to close the Cargo Bay door.

Spinning around quickly, the blonde had no time to react before Kendra's razor sharp nail dragged across her face, causing her to cry out in a mix of surprise and pain.

Ducking down, the blonde stumbled slightly, while bringing one hand up to her cheek.

Savannah quickly slipped by her friend and made for the stairs, using her speed to jog up the steps and touch the panel to lock Kendra in the cargo bay.

Hissing softly as she gently touched her cheek, then above her eyebrow, Savannah frowned at the blood that stained her fingers.

Kendra slammed herself up against the door, her eyes a deep shade of red.

Taking a small step back, the blonde watched her friend with concern, while wiping the blood from her brow.

Just as she slammed into the door a second time, did her eyes turn back to their original color.

Kendra looked confused for a moment, before her eyes came up to look at her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god Savannah!" She exclaimed, horror laced in her voice, "Are you okay?"

The blonde shook her head and met Kendra's gaze as she heard footsteps running down the hall.

"Not your fault Kendra, don't worry about it." She insisted as the door opened.

Kendra still had the look of horror on her face, and Savannah sighed softly, before Rip appeared.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Savannah nodded.

"Yeah, should be fine in like, ten to fifteen minutes." She replied, trying to reassure not only Rip but Kendra also.

But when feeling her distress, she turned half way around to offer her a small smile.

"Hey I'm going to be fine _Uno alato_."

Kendra forced a small smile, before Savannah turned back to Rip, then reached up to wipe blood from her brow again.

"Med Bay?" She guessed, Rip nodded and Savannah started down the hallway.

Once they got to the Med Bay Savannah walked in while letting out a sigh.

"I think I've been in here more then my own room," She commented, before lightly touching her cheek, as she grabbed a small gauze to press on it, then slowly sitting down on in the chair.

"What's wrong Rip?" She inquired, her head ducked down slightly, turning her head to face him when he gave no answer, Savannah noticed the lost in though kind of look on his face, "Don't think too hard, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Rip looked up and gave her an unamused look.

Savannah offered him a ghost of a smile, in fear of pulling the wound on her cheek, before pulling the gauze away, turned it over, and pressed it to her brow.

Frustration.

Savannah sighed softly at the dethatched emotion that pulled in her chest. Pulling the gauze away, the blonde looked up at Rip.

"Frustrated?"

At the look he gave her she continued.

"It's written all over your face."

"I hate to interrupt Captain," Gideon suddenly spoke up, causing Savannah to jump slightly, "But the rest of the Team has arrived and are currently on their way to the bridge."

"Thank you, Gideon."

Savannah put the gauze pad on the small table between the two chairs, before pushing herself up.

"This should be interesting." She commented while walking out with Rip close behind.

"Why is that?"

Savannah turned her head slowly to give Rip a long look.

"Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

Before the two walked onto the bridge.

And Savannah noticed that all the others were either sprawled out in the chairs, or standing close by.

Rip walked ahead of her and leaned forward on the console, while Savannah sat in a nearby chair.

"Instead if dwelling on what went wrong, let's focus on the positive." Ray spoke up after 5 minutes of silence.

"What are you talking about it was awesome." Mick commented.

"In the same way that tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters are "awesome"." Martin said as Rip shook his head.

"We got the file on Savage." Kendra spoke up.

"Despite the hiccup with the alarm?" Martin pointed out while turning to look at Jax.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? You know, maybe if you weren't always yammering away in my head, I could actually focus." Jax snapped.

"You have access to 60 years of knowledge and experience. Why not just take advantage of that?"

Savannah flinched at the way their raging emotions were giving her a headache.

"Because it's my body on the line out there, not yours."

"Hey," Sara cut in, "It's not your fault. Everything would've been fine if Big Bird over here hadn't freaked out and nearly took Savannah's face off."

Said blonde shot a look at Sara.

"Don't drag me into your little sissy fight." She snapped in annoyance, while Kendra also snapped at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Enough." Rip cut in, and Savannah bit her lower lip while trying to calm herself down, "There is plenty of blame to go around. Now, fortunately, Gideon was able to generate a low-end EMP, which erased all the Pentagon's magnetic media."

"Like security footage?" Ray asked.

"No." Savannah commented sarcastically, "The important stuff. Like home videos."

Rip shot her a warning look, before continuing.

"Look, you're just lucky that the Department of defense likes to keep incidents like this under wraps." Before he turned around. "Gideon, any luck with our purloined secret file? Please say yes."

"Yes, Captain. According to the Pentagon, Savage has defected to the Soviet Union."

"So the most powerful evil the world has ever known has just gone red at the height of the Cold War." Martin concluded.

"And now he's gonna help them cook up something that kills the future." Ray added.

"Gideon. Set a course...for the Soviet Union." Rip ordered, as Savannah pushed herself up and stood on the other side of the console, opposite of where Jax was standing.

"Captain, we've just crossed into Soviet airspace." Gideon informed.

Savannah felt Jax's uncertainty, and offered him a small smile.

Rip turned around and also seemed to notice Jax's nervousness.

"Don't worry Jefferson, we are moving far too fast for anyone to track us." He reassured while walking over to stand beside Jax.

"I'm afraid that's not true." Gideon spoke up, "Someone is tracking us."

"Chronos?" Savannah asked as Rip came over to stand next to her.

"I thought this ship was cloaked." Jax said looking up.

"It is." Rip replied in confusion.

All three of them leaned forward slightly, and noticed the familiar ship closing in.

"Savannah's right. Boba Fett's back." Jax pointed out.

"Chronos must have followed us when we made the jump from the '70s."

"He's closing fast." Savannah warned.

"Captain, what would you like me to do?" Gideon asked.

"Slow down, drop our cloak, and make as much noise as possible."

Jax and Savannah turned to give each other a confused look.

"Whoa, that's like, top three on the list of things we definitely shouldn't do." Jax said and Savannah nodded in agreement.

"Just trust me." Rip reassured.

Suddenly both Ray and Snart walked onto the bridge.

"We run out of gas or something?" Snart asked.

"Or something." Savannah replied without turning.

"Weapons systems tracking." Gideon informed.

"Look, if this is your idea of trying to lose him, then, m-" Jax started shaking his head.

Rip turned around to stand beside Savannah.

"The Soviet Air Force to the rescue. Now, let's see how badly Chronos wants to follow us."

Savannah leaned over to gently allow her shoulder to brush against his, and when he met her gaze, she offered him a grin.

"Nice one."

Rip gave her a half smile.

"Thank you."

Savannah turned her attention back to the console, not noticing the look Snart was giving them.

"Wow, it's a MiG-21. No one's ever been this close to one before." Ray commented looking out the front window.

"Are you quoting "Top Gun"?" Snart asked lazily.

"Maybe."

Savannah watched as the small red triangle, labeled MiG, shot off smaller triangles.

"I've got heat-seeking missiles closing at a distance of less then a mile." Gideon said, and Jax looked over at Rip.

"Which is why I need you to cut the engines." Rip replied not sounding worried.

"Whoa, don't we need those to land?"

"I said "cut them" Gideon."

Suddenly the ship tipped forward causing Savannah to grab ahold of the console to keep herself from sliding.

"Missiles are now targeting something else."

"Chronos." Jax spoke up in realization, a smile on his face.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in." Rip advised when the Waverider tipped down some more, before sitting down himself, "It's going to be a bit of a bumpy landing."

Savannah stumbled forward while trying to grab a chair.

"Initiating emergency landing protocol."

 _Crap, crap, crap._ Savannah thought before pulling herself into a chair, before remembering the other members of the Team.

Jumping up, Savannah took off down the hall, quickly locating Sara and Kendra, grabbing the blonde first, Savannah grabbed her, and sped her back to the bridge, and pulled the harness over her head, before going back for Kendra, and did the same.

 _Where's Mick?_ She thought, stumbled backwards slightly, before continuing to run around the ship, before spotting he arsonist.

Grabbing Mick by the arm, Savannah grunted softly while running him back to the bridge with the others, before running back for Martin.

Jumping into the closet open chair, Savannah sighed in relief and pulled the harness over her head and held on tightly.

"How's it going Gideon?" Rip asked.

"There's nothing more I can do. Elevation is 5,000. 4,000. 3,000."

"When I said, "Bumpy"," Rip started as Savannah tightened her grip on the harness, "I meant, "prepare for crash landing"."

Savannah closed her eyes as shivers ran down her spine.

"Rip, if I live through this, I'm going to kill you." She said, before they hit the ground.

* * *

Savannah groaned while pushing the harness up over her head.

"Good news Captain. Despite our rough landing, the ship is still fully operational." Gideon announced happily, before the ship sparked.

"Welcome to the U.S.S.R."

As Rip's chair turned around, he was surprised to see the entire Team each seated in the chairs, and he turned to look at Savannah, who was rubbing the back of her head.

"If it were up to me, they would revoke your pilot's license." Martin commented pushing himself up.

"They" are more then welcome to, considering I don't have one."

Savannah snorted softly under her breath while muttering: "That explains a lot."

Rip shot Savannah a look, as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Did you get anything on Savage from the Pentagon file?" He asked turning back to Martin.

"It appears our friend has been quite busy since we last saw him."

Savannah walked over to pier over Martin's shoulder at the file.

"Svarog?" She questioned.

"God of fire in Slavic mythology; a secret project the Soviets are working on." Martin answered as Ray picked up the file, "Considering Savage's involvement, most likely some sort of weapon."

"Valentina Vostok. Graduated top of her physics program and then just, dropped out of academia." Ray read out loud.

"To help develop Savage's new weapon, no doubt."

"The Cold War's up for grabs, and Miss Vostok is the linchpin."

"I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day." Snart spoke up while Rip took the file from Ray.

"We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect may be on history." Ray argued while Savannah rubbed her forehead, "She may be the next Madame Curie for all we know."

"She works for Savage. That's all we need to know."

Savannah turned around to say something to Sara, but frowned when she noticed that both women were gone.

"She probably has no idea who's backing her research. Just let me approach her as a scientist, and we'll see what she knows about Savage's weapons program."

Savannah turned back to Rip, and walked over to stand beside him.

"It's 1986, you're American, and you don't speak Russian. She'll have you pegged as a spy in a second."

Rip turned around to grab something in the Parlor, before reappearing.

"Perhaps I can help with that." He said walking forward holding a little black box, he opened the box to reveal green pills, "Ingestible translators."

Savannah's eyes widened slightly as she approached the console.

"They attach to your larynx via neural interface. Swallow them; you can speak and understand any language spoken to you."

Both Snart and Ray took one, while Savannah looked on.

"How-how do you turn it on?" Ray wondered.

"Gideon? Switch them into Russian." Rip ordered, then at Ray's uncertain look added: "Go on, say something."

 _"I don't know what to say."_ Ray replied.

Savannah chuckled in amusement.

 _"You just said something Ray."_ She replied lightly.

 _"Wait, we're still speaking English."_

 _"No, we're not."_ Savannah said shaking her head.

Ray turned his head to Savannah, his eyes widened in surprise.

 _"Are we...?"_

 _"Yep."_

Rip pointed to him with a small grin, and Ray face broke out into a wide grin.

"Great, now you're annoying in multiple languages." Snart commented.

"Gideon, switch him back to English." Rip said, before Martin looked over at Savannah.

"Miss Winters, I didn't know you spoke Russian."

Savannah tilted her head, before shrugging and offering a small grin, "I only speak Russian because of a dare."

"Now, according to Vostok's file, she's a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance." Rip continued.

"It seems the final performance of "Le Roiv Candaule" is today." Gideon informed.

"Dr. Palmer, you will engage Vostok at the ballet whilst you, Mr. Snart...You're going to be his wingman."

Savannah couldn't hold back the small snort of amusement.

"Better go bone up on Vostok's CV." Ray said, before walking away.

"I guess I'll bone up on the ballet. Gideon, bone me."

Savannah shook her head before making her way down the hall.

She was half way down the hall, before familiar emotions pushed at the back of her mind, and a equally familiar voice followed.

"Hey Savannah!"

The blonde stopped, and allowed him to catch up.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering, if you could help me with something in the engine room, if your not busy."

Savannah chuckled, "Sure thing, just lead the way."

Jax offered her a appreciative grin, before starting down the hall with Savannah close behind.

* * *

About an hour later found Savannah and Jax, laughing joyfully while tools were spread out around them.

Savannah was leaning forward, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around herself while she laughed.

"I'm serious!" She choked out prying her eyes open to look at Jax, "Barry's face was _priceless_!"

Jax shook his head while laughing.

Savannah sat down on her heals and Jax copied her.

"It was the best thing ever I swear." She said chuckling, before looking around, "Okay, we got like, nothing done, maybe we should actually do something. So where is the Starboard thruster that you said needed fixing?"

* * *

Savannah wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

"There, all done, only took us two hours."

Jax let out a chuckle, "Yeah I know right? Maybe if you hadn't been talking some long..."

Savannah turned to give Jax a playful look. "Oh, that was _me_? Last I remembered, you were talking too."

"Miss Winters."

Jumping violently, Savannah swung around in record time, before bringing one hand to her chest. "Gosh Rip, you scared the crap out of me."

For a moment, Savannah swore she saw a small smirk on his lips, but then it disappeared.

"A word if you wouldn't mind."

Tilting her head in curiosity, Savannah nodded before pushing herself up.

"You good now?" She asked turning her head back to Jax.

"Yeah, thanks Sav," The young man thanked, a grin on his face.

The blonde grinned back at him, before following Rip out.

* * *

 _Author's note: Yay! Another chapter completed! *Sighs in relief.* But once again I would like to thank OneFan2RullThemAll for their amazing review, you really made my day! But since this chapter was a little longer then expected (I'm on 15 minutes in, how?!), so I'm just gonna stop here, and by the time you all read this, I'll be on the next chapter! Well, see you in 2 weeks!_

 _~DarkRed._


	12. Chapter 9

_Guys you won't believe this, I actually finished this a week early, and already started on the next chapter! :O_

 _I'm hoping that I can keep it up, but I won't make any promises._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys like this new chapter!_

 _And remember, **REVIEW!**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 4 pt 2: "One bad decision leads to another..."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the particle accelerator exploded I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says_ _I'm meant for bigger things_ , _I'm not meant to be just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend. I am, Trajectory."_

 ** _Why worry? If you've done the very best you can, worrying won't make it any better._**

 _Location: Forest just outside of Moscow, 1986._

Savannah fiddled with her blue mask, nervous energy seemed to live in the air around her, and the almost pitch black forest wasn't helping either.

Her blue eyes scanned the forest in search for any potential threats as she trailed behind both Rip and Mick.

Since she was to busy looking around, she didn't see the stray branch until she had tripped over it.

Stumbling, the blonde swore under her breath while regaining her balance, and was happy that she was far enough behind both her companions so that they missed her embarrassing herself.

"I hate nature," Mick growled softly.

"Shh," Rip quieted, "Thirty meters."

Savannah fell silent once again, her body tensing in anticipation.

"Chronos must be hiding out in the trees."

As Rip and Mick turned to look around, did Savannah spot a figure among the trees.

Running forward, Savannah suddenly gasped in surprise when something clamped down on her wrist, and sharp pins stabbed into her wrist, before a small electric shock ran through her.

Savannah ran forward to attack the stranger, but found that her powers didn't work.

"What the-?" Before her head jerked up, and she was quick to throw a right hook, knocking the stranger over.

"Guys? Can I have a hand here please?!" She called over her shoulder, before turning back to the man, before another electric shock caused her to hiss under her breath.

Savannah swore while both her companions made an appearance.

"Took you two long enough." She grumbled, taking a step back so they could see the stranger, who was now climbing to his feet.

"That any way to treat an old friend?" He asked looking at Rip, who had his gun trained on him.

"Time Master Druce, how on earth did you find me?"

Savannah stoppped, "You _know_ this jerk?" Before another electrical shock hit her, "And would you _please_ stop doing that?!"

Rip turned momentarily to Savannah, who was clutching her wrist while swearing under her breath, before meeting his gaze with a fire in her eyes, "The jerk put a power dampening cuff on my wrist and," Another shock, "It apparently has a extra feature too."

When turning a questing look back to the other Time Master, he held up a small black box, "Couldn't be too careful."

Savannah scoffed, "Couldn't be too careful my-"

Suddenly Druce pressed a button on the box, and the cuff fell off.

Hissing, the blonde glared at him.

"Now to answer your question," Druce continued, "You haven't exactly been subtle."

Mick shot a look back to Savannah, who was shaking her left hand slightly, before turning back to Druce.

"Can I waste this guy?"

"Please say yes," Savannah agreed.

Rip turned to give her a disapproving look, to which she rolled her eyes at, before turning back to Mick.

"Could you give us a moment?"

"You said I'd get to use my gun." Mick said, but at Rip's pointed look, turned around and started for the trees, while Savannah stayed.

"Miss Winters,"

Savannah narrowed her eyes at Druce, and she felt malice, and annoyance in her mind.

Turning her body so that Druce couldn't see her face, her eyes met his, before she whispered: "I have a bad feeling about this guy, be careful."

Before following Mick into the trees.

"What a colorful Team you've assembled for yourself." Savannah heard Druce comment as she leaned her back up against a large tree.

"I thought that you were-"

"Chronos? He was killed in the crash I'm afraid. I was sent to scuttle his Time ship, lest it be discovered by the Soviets." Druce explained.

"And you left a Temporal anomaly." Rip said, realization in his voice.

"To lure you out of the cold, as it were. You've turned your back on the very institution you were meant to serve. Our job is to protect time, thereby protecting all life."

Savannah snorted, that was a lie if she ever heard one.

"I am trying to save the world from complete destruction."

"You and your band of Rogues have run rampant throughout history."

Savannah smirked here, _Hope we annoyed the crap out of you._

"This is why we work alone Rip. A team is a liability; you've proven that. They keep you from making the tough choices."

Suddenly, Savannah felt an enormous amount of anger and guilt.

"I am here because the council refused to make that tough choice."

"Well, they can be slow to realize the obvious, but I've been authorized to offer you a deal."

Tilting her head, Savannah listened closely.

"End this foolish crusade; return with me, to the vanishing point. You'll be acquitted of all charges and in...a few hundred years, we may even be able to fix the damage you've caused."

But the next question Rip asked surprised her.

"What about my Team?"

"They will be returned to their own timelines unharmed, which is more then I can say for Carter Hall."

Savannah jumped up, anger burning through her, "That _absolute-_ -"

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked her back down, and a gruff voice growled: "Shut up and sit down."

Grumbling under her breath angrily, Savannah reluctantly did as she was told, her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"You were one of my brightest pupils and by far my favorite. Will you at least consider my offer?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll consult with my comrades."

"Please do, Rip, and then meet me here in an hour."

Savannah heard footstep receding.

"And if I don't?"

The footsteps stopped.

"Then you're beyond my help."

...

Savannah pushed herself up when she heard Rip approach.

"That's a pretty sweet deal "Time Cop" offered you back there." Mick commented.

Rip gave them both a look.

"Well I see we can add "eavesdropping" to your criminal resume."

"Maybe you should start thinking more like a crook. Your friend's planning on killing you."

Savannah scoffed, while leaning her head back slightly.

"I knew there was something up with that guy."

"Time Master Druce is one of my most trusted friends; besides, if he wanted to do me any harm, why didn't he do it now when he had the chance?"

"Because he wants you to bring the whole Team with you," Mick said climbing to his feet, "And that's not going to happen, because I'm taking a pass."

Mick then brushed past and started back to the ship, while Savannah let out a soft sigh, before letting her shoulder brush against his.

When their eyes met, Savannah managed to pull off a small smile.

"Let's get out of here."

Rip nodded, and followed Savannah back to the ship.

* * *

"So, uh, what happens?" Jax asked after the trio made it back to the Waverider, "You hand over the ship and turn yourself in to the Time Master's and the rest of us just-"

"Will be returned to your former lives in January 2016." Rip cut in, while pouring himself a drink, he turned around to hand a glass to Savannah before continuing, "It will be as if you never left."

"Aside from the fact that Starling City might be part of the U.S.S.R., thanks to our efforts." Martin pointed out.

"All the more reason to consider the offer. The Time Council will do everything within their power to correct the mistakes we've made."

Savannah spoke up, "But they haven't changed their mind about Savage, apparently."

"According to them, he's part of the natural course of history, terrible as that course may be." Rip said, and Jax shook his head.

"Look, I'm not saying that this offer is without its downsides." Rip continued, "If we abandon our plan now, then I will still lose my wife and son."

"Then why throw in the towel?" Jax asked, "I thought you said this mission was bigger then any one of us."

"Yes, but if you'll remember, when I first recruited you, I wasn't entirely forthright about my motivations or about how dangerous this mission would be."

Savannah tilted her head, her eyes softening, "Carter's death wasn't your fault."

"Well for the rest of you, it's now time to decide whether the future is worth fighting for." Rip said, looking at each of them.

Savannah's lips curled up, "I'm with you till the end of the line, _Capitano_."

At the silence she received in return Savannah scoffed.

"No one got that? Really? No one?"

* * *

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you Hunter." Druce said with a small smile on his face.

"I finally came to my senses. You were right, as always. I've risked the lives of my Team; I've endangered the very fabric of time itself. I only hope you can forgive me." Rip apologized.

"All will soon be made right again." Druce replied, before Chronos suddenly appeared, and pressed the barrel of his gun to Rip's head.

"Hello old friend," Chronos greeted.

"I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way." Druce said with regret, "But the council cannot risk keeping you alive."

"Such a shame," Rip started, "I won't be able to tell Mick and Savannah they were right."

"Mick? Savannah?" Druce repeated in confusion.

"My, colorful friends, who were convinced you were planning on killing me." Rip answered.

"Your friends seem to have abandoned you, but no matter." Druce said with devilish grin, "Chronos will track them down."

Rip's eyes darkened, "I can't believe you brought this stooge to do your dirty work. I never had you pegged as a coward, Druce."

Faintly, Rip swore he heard someone snort softly in amusement.

"In that case, I promise to stay here to ensure that your punishment is carried out properly. I wouldn't want you to die alone."

"Who says I'm alone?"

Suddenly, a streak of blue and white ran by, and slammed into Chronos, just as Firestorm and Mick appeared.

Rip turned to look at Savannah, who had donned her blue and white leather outfit, before she asked, "You good?"

Rip barely got a chance to nod, before Chronos started firing at them.

"Hey!" Savannah protested, "Watch where your pointing that thing!"

That's when Firestorm made an appearance.

Savannah jumped up to her feet, and covered both Mick and Rip as they pulled themselves up.

Running forward Savannah dodged the green laser fire, and slammed her shoulder into his chest.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, I really have to remember not to do that." She complained, stumbling back slightly.

Suddenly Firestorm shot a fireball at Chronos, and Savannah picked up a large tree branch and swung it, hitting the back of his head.

"Ha ha! Take that loser!" She exclaimed happily, before suddenly she was hit in the chest and thrown backwards.

Grunting as her back came in harsh contact with a tree, Savannah gasped weakly struggling to regain her breath.

Suddenly she saw Firestorm throw a fireball at Chronos, just as he threw a grenade.

"Everyone get down!" She shouted in warning, she scrambled to take cover behind a tree, just as the grenade hit the ground.

The blast threw Savannah to the dirt, and her vision faded into black.

* * *

Savannah's vision was blurry.

Pushing herself up to lean back against the tree, the blonde breathed in evenly.

"Run, punk! Run!" She heard Mick taunt.

"Jefferson!" Martin called out, anxiously, "Where is he? Chronos' blast forced us to separate-I-I didn't see where he landed."

"Jax!" Rip called out, "Jefferson!"

"All right," A strained voice spoke up weakly, "No need to shout; I'm right here."

"There you are; thank God you're okay." Martin said, sounding relieved, "Why did you not answer when I called? Did it not occur to you that I'd be worried?"

"Look, I just got a...little lost."

Savannah grunted softly and forced herself up.

"We need to get him to the Med Bay now." Rip urged, before he seemed to remember something. "Where's Savannah?"

"Here." She groaned, rubbing the back of her head, but stayed where she was.

"Are you alright?"

Savannah hummed in response, "Peachy."

Stumbling forward, Savannah almost tripped over Rip, but quickly moved so she leaned up against the closet tree.

"He alright?" She asked looking at Jax as Mick picked him up and put him over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

Rip stood up and grabbed Savannah's arm to keep her upright, as they started off after Mick, Jax, and Martin.

"I hope so," He replied, before looking back at her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Savannah nodded, "Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

Rip didn't seem to believe her, but didn't comment.

The way back to the Waverider was mostly silent, at some point Jax seemed to have regained consciousness and was being supported by Martin and Mick.

By the time they got back Savannah felt almost back to herself again, expect for a small headache.

Rip only let go when they got to the bridge.

"Oh, gentlemen, I trust everything went according to plan at the Bolshoi?" Rip asked.

"Piece of cake." Ray replied, "Made contact with Vostok and swiped her badge."

"Thanks to me," Snart spoke up.

Savannah leaned against the doorway as Mick and Martin came in with Jax.

"What happened to him?"

"Chronos."

"Jax here was-"

"Almost got himself killed." Martin cut in.

"And we need to get you both to the Med Bay." Rip added, looking between the two.

"Ah, the Med Bay, where a morphine drip awaits me." Mick said walking out with Snart on his heels.

Rip pulled one of Jax's arms over his shoulder, "Now just try and take it slowly."

Savannah made sure to follow closely, as they made their way to the exit.

"Don't bother telling him what to do; he'll just do the opposite." Martin spoke up, and Savannah turned to give him a look of disbelief.

"Martin!" She snapped back.

"Oh yeah, it would be my fault that I got hurt, because I didn't listen to you in your infinite wisdom." Jax replied tiredly.

Savannah shared a look with Rip, mixed with exhaustion and discouragement.

"I am sorry professor." Jax pulled away from Rip to take a few steps forward.

"Exactly. It seems this...partnership of ours has become untenable."

"Partnership? No this is a dictatorship, one in which you get to call all the shots and I get to take all the shots."

Savannah leaned heavily against the wall, and Rip came to stand beside her.

"Do you think I like seeing you hurt?"

"Don't act like you actually care about me man. I'm just a life-support system."

Savannah's headache was getting worse due to the rising tension.

"I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. You kidnapped me."

"Oh, this old tune."

"Did you ever stop to think that I actually had a life back in 2016?"

"I almost forgot; a promising career as an auto mechanic."

"I had a mom, a widow. What happens to her if something happens to me in 1986? Huh? She's gonna think that I left her without even saying goodbye. Man, do you have any idea what that does to her?"

"We've all made sacrifices. But can't you see that this mission, stopping Savage, is bigger than anyone of us?"

Savannah brought a hand to her head, the conflicting emotions and tension was only making her head pound harder.

"I am so sick of you using that tone. When are you going to learn you are not my father?"

Savannah leaned to the side so her shoulder rested against Rip's, looking for some kind of support.

"I'm sorry you lost him at such a tender age, but if your father were here, right now, he'd be saying what I'm saying. Just grow up, Jefferson. The future of the world is at stake, and if you insist on getting yourself killed, as terrible as that might be for your mother, or me, who, incidentally would also die, I am more concerned with the billions of people who will die because of your...arrogant adolescent ego!"

Savannah felt Jax's hurt.

"Okay." He muttered in reply, before turning around and walking out, with Savannah and Rip following close behind.

Savannah gently grabbed Jax's arm and pulled it over her shoulder.

"You okay?" She murmured, concern in her voice.

Jax didn't respond, but he did turn his head to meet her gaze.

Savannah frowned, her eyes softening, before helping him down the hall and to the Med Bay.

* * *

Helping Jax down into the closest chair, Savannah hooked the cuff on his wrist, and Gideon administered a sedative.

After a few moments, Jax was sound asleep, and Savannah sighed heavily.

Bracing one hand on the arm of his chair, Savannah leaned forward, while bringing her other hand to her face.

Savannah jumped when she heard a soft sigh, and pulled her hand away to look at Rip, who she had forgot was even there.

"You really need to stop doing that." She grumbled turning back to Jax, and pulling herself up to stand straight.

Rip took a few steps towards her and gestured to the open chair.

Savannah's shoulders dropped and she turned to give him a long look, before walking over and sitting down, and putting the cuff on her wrist.

Looking up, Savannah meet Rip's gaze, exhaustion was evident in her eyes.

Rip frowned, and his eyes softened, before he rested one hand on her shoulder, "Get some rest."

Savannah would've argued otherwise, but she _was_ tired. So she allowed Rip to push her back so she was laying down, the last thing she remembered was Rip looking down at her before the world faded into darkness.

* * *

Savannah woke up feeling pretty good.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Savannah looked up.

"Hey Gideon, how long have I been sleeping?"

"2.3 hours." Gideon replied happily.

Blinking in surprise, Savannah swung her feet over the side of the chair and she slowly pushed herself up.

Rubbing her eyes, the blonde made her way down the hall and back to the bridge.

Upon arrival, the first thing Savannah noticed was the tension, mixed with concern and small traces of anger.

Her eyes cleared, and she quickly approached the console Rip, and Jax where leaning against.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between the two.

"What the heck are you doing Grey?" Jax demanded.

 _"Jefferson?"_ Martin's voice came through the speaker.

"You are _not_ Firestorm; you're just a stubborn old man who's about to make a really stupid decision."

"Wait, i-is this what it's like when I'm in your head? I-I apologize dear boy, because it's rather distracting."

Savannah reached out and grabbed Rip's arm to gain his attention.

"What's happening?" She asked, Rip shook his head.

"Your body cannot handle this alone."

"Appreciate your concern. You were right. I've risked your life enough times. Now it's my turn."

Savannah came around to the side of the console to try and figure out what was going on.

"No!"

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"He's too weak." Jax spoke up after seeing that Martin got whatever he was looking for, "He'll never get out of there alone."

Savannah was beginning to become agitated, _what the heck was going on?!_

Suddenly Savannah noticed the security footage.

"Mr. Snart, do not let Vostok leave with that thermal core."

 _Thermal core?_

"Why that heck does Vostok have a Thermal core?" Savannah asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

" _Now might be a good time to send in reinforcements."_ Snart said, _"Mick and Stein just got pinched by the Russkies."_

"You're gonna have to get out of there right now."

 _"They're hanging us out to dry Rip; I need backup."_

"I'm afraid our only option is retreat."

 _"What about my partner?"_

"Well, until we devise our next move, Mr. Rory will have to fend for himself. Remember the mission."

Savannah scolded, before she started pacing.

"If the Soviets get that Thermal core back, your partner will not be the only one who dies."

The com was then shut off, and Savannah let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna go check up on Jax."

She said turning around and heading for the door.

* * *

"Thank God you managed to grab it." Rip said to Snart as he opened the grey box.

"Where was my backup, Captain?" Snart asked leaning back in the chair, "Half the Team is gone..."

Before pulling his gun from his shoulder and aiming it at Rip. "Because of you."

"Only if I'd have sent the other half in the save them, they'd be captured too, and where would we be, hmm? Savage would have both halves of Firestorm, a dead Kendra on top of a dead Carter, everything he wants. It would be the end of our little crusade, and, most likely, the world. So before you pull that trigger, ask yourself: what would you have done?"

"That is a pretty cold calculation, Rip. Almost criminal, except we criminals have a code: "You never leave one of your own behind."

"We will get them back. Now, if Savage even hopes to create a Firestorm, first he's going to need a new one of these."

* * *

Savannah leaned up against the console, her eyes clouded in thought.

"A thermal core?" Kendra asked.

"Let me get this straight. You had Kendra and I training for the next mission, when we should have been helping them." Sara spoke up, her eyes narrowed.

"We will help them, and our next mission is to get our compatriots back from Vostok."

"Who is to say that they're not already dead?" Kendra wondered.

"Vostok needs the professor alive in order to rebuild the thermal core."

"And Ray and Rory?" Jax asked.

"Savage will keep them alive too."

"As leverage." Savannah scoffed.

"He'll torture them if Stein tries to hold out." Sara added.

"Well, we'll have to pray that he does. If Savage's goal is to create his own Firestorm, then Stein himself is the key, the missing piece of the puzzle. And if Vostok figures out how to turn Stein's powers against us, then...I'm afraid the world is beyond saving."

"Stein's a lot tougher then he looks." Jax spoke up, "I mean, it will take a lot to break him."

"That's the good news. The bad news is that our compatriots are being held in an impenetrable Soviet gulag."

"Then why are we just standing around acting dramatic?" Savannah spoke up, before thinking for a moment, "Okay so maybe not all of us, maybe it's just Rip."

The look she received from him was hilarious.

"Let's go get our Team back."

* * *

 _Sorry for the random ending there guys, but hey, at least (to me) it was half way decent!_

 _Could've been worst, and with the way I write, it definitely could've been worse._

 _Anyway, I can't wait to see you all in two weeks!_

 _P.S.-For all of you who are looking for more Savannah-Ray interaction fear not! I plan on doing more with them, just bare with me for now though okay?_

 _DarkRed._


	13. Chapter 10

_I don't know what to do guys, I have zero inspiration, zero self confidence, and zero hope for this story, but, a promise is a promise, I said I wasn't gonna give up on Red. and I won't, but, It's going to be a long haul that's for sure, can't guarantee how long it'll take me to update from now on, this chapter (obviously) looks like less effort was put into it, and I do apologize for that, but, it's here, so thanks to all 1,780 people who took time away to look at this piece of junk. Hopefully one day I'll re-do it, but let's just focus on finishing yeah?_

 _And please, reviews are important now more then ever. Like Lloyd said, "the team needs you now more then ever." And he isn't wrong, I need encouragement more then before._

 _Thanks for everything guys._

* * *

 ** _Episode 5 pt 1: "Fail-Safe."_**

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who say's I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend, I am Trajectory."_

 ** _If it can go wrong. It will._**

 _Location: Soviet Union, 1986._

"Labor Camp number 54-formerly known as the Koshmar or "Nightmare" gulag. Built in the 18th century-"

"Can we skip past the Wikipedia crap and get to the good stuff, like how to break in?" Snart cut in.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Perhaps you didn't register that as a question Gideon." Sara spoke up.

"I understood, but in its 200 years of operation, no one has successfully escaped from-"

"No offense, Gideon, but I never met a building I couldn't break into." Snart cut in once again.

"Well I hope you're right. Savage knows that Stein created Firestorm, but if he finds out that he _is_ Firestorm-"

"Always Savage with you isn't it? My partner's in prison too."

"And Ray." Sara added.

"Yeah, whatever. The point is you didn't lift a finger."

"You know it was never my intention to get them thrown into a gulag, but I had no other option. Besides, I doubt it's Mr. Rory's first time in prison or second, or, I imagine, tenth."

Savannah shared a look with Sara, before cutting in.

"Can you two shut up?" She spoke up calmly, when she had their attention, she continued, "You two arguing like 5 year olds isn't going to help bring the team back any quicker."

"And Rip's right." Sara added, "Criminals usually do feel more at home in prison, and they know it better then anyone else."

Realization sparked in Savannah's eyes, before she nodded.

"So?" Snart asked.

"So what is the key to breaking in is asking someone who's been in and out of Soviet prisons their whole life?"

"And who might that be?"

"Are you familiar with the Bratva?"

"Ooh, the Russian mob? In 1986, they would have ruled the criminal underground inside every prison." Snart said leaning forward against the console.

* * *

Savannah's face scrunched.

"This place is disgusting." She commented under her breath, her eyes remaining locked on the door in front of her.

If she knew what she was in for, then she definitely wouldn't have come, besides, Sara could kick butt with both her arms tied behind her back, while blindfolded Savannah was sure.

So, why was she here again?

"Igor! Andrei!"

Taking that as her cue, Savannah saw one of the men coming, and waited until he was right in front of the door, before shoving it as hard as she could so it hit him in the face.

The man fell over, dazed for a moment, and Savannah quickly looked around for something to use as a weapon.

Deciding that her fists would have to do, the blonde watched as the man dressed in black stood up and glared at her.

Using her speed, Savannah ran forward and slammed her fist against his face.

When time sped up again, the man fell backwards and stayed down.

"I think I just broke something in my hand." She grunted as Sara finished with the other man.

Then more men came running at them both.

The blondes shared a look, before Savannah shot forward, taking three out, before picking up a mirror and swung it around to hit another in the head.

The shattering of glass, and the man let out a cry before Savannah slammed him in the face with the wood frame.

When Savannah turned around again, Sara had already taken out five or six men.

"Wow okay that was awesome." She commented with a grin.

Sara returned it, the two high-fived, before making their way to the door.

When they reached the door, Savannah felt hints of frustrating, and reached out to knock on the door.

Snart turned around, before opening it for them.

"We just took out 6 men. You guys couldn't handle one?" Sara asked, and Savannah leaned back on her heels.

Rip turned around to shot them both a look.

"You two killed my men?" The large man asked.

"They're not dead yet." Sara answered, "And neither are you, assuming you help us."

The large man turned back to Rip, anger clear on his face. "My organization runs black-market goods into Koshmar."

"Three of our, uh, well, comrades are being held there by Savage."

"Koshmar is not a hotel for petty criminals. If your friends are there, they must be insane ruthless animals."

If Savannah didn't feel so uncomfortable, she would have laughed.

But she _did_ , so she refrained herself from expressing her amusement.

After they got what they wanted, the foursome made their way out.

Shaking her head Savannah looked around at the men who still laid prone on the floor.

" _Non_ _vedo l'ora di uscire di qui_ _."_ She muttered softly at the sight of men dress in only towels.

Sara and Savannah waited outside while the guys got dressed.

"You're amazing," Savannah commented suddenly.

Sara looked over at her in surprise, before offering her a sad smile.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself."

Savannah shrugged, "Yeah, Joe taut me self defense when I was a teenager, had to have a outlet form my anger."

The two women fell silent for a moment, before Sara broke it.

"What's taking them so long?"

Savannah honestly didn't know where it had come from, maybe it was from the two days of little sleep while trying to come up with a plan to save their Teammates.

"Maybe Rip's doing his hair."

There was another moment of silence, before the door opened and the two women busted out laughing.

The duo quickly composed themselves, but they shared another look and snickered softly, much to the confusion of Rip and Snart.

* * *

"Now, according to Yuri, this is where his men have access." Rip said, pulling up the blueprints on the console, "Got it?"

Then Kendra and Jax walked in.

"This isn't my first prison break." Snart replied.

"We got it covered." Sara spoke up.

"How can we help?" Kendra asked, approaching the console .

"By staying on the ship." Rip said not turning around, "We don't need any more casualties. Besides, Mr. Snart, and Sara have got it covered."

"Whoa man. Why does it feel like we're on the JV team all of a sudden?" Jax wondered.

"What you are is one half of everything Savage needs to change the face of the Cold War." Rip answered, before turning to Kendra, "And you are the only person who can kill him."

"Yeah, so you can't just-" Kendra started.

"I am not going to gift-wrap the two people in the world that Savage wants the most." Rip cut in.

"We should get going." Snart spoke up, Savannah walked out.

...

Savannah was running through the ship.

She hadn't really gotten a chance to practice with her speed, so, might as well do it now.

The feeling of running at super speed was both thrilling and exciting, Barry had explained it on more then one occasion, but nothing compared to the real thing.

While trying to stop, Savannah's clumsiness kicked in, and she let out a embarrassing yelp as she went down.

Laying sprawled out on her back, Savannah laughed at herself.

"How I was ever the one to be gifted with speed I'll never know." She commented chuckling.

"Do I even want to know?" A familiar voice asked.

Turning her head to look over at Rip, who was standing in the doorway to the Parlor, who was looking back down at her with a mix of amusement and confusion.

"Probably not," She replied with a shrug, but made no move to get up, "But it was nothing bad though, I swear."

Rip walked over to her and offered her his hand.

She hesitated for a split second, before reaching up and grabbing his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Thanks," She said with a grin, while rubbing her lower back.

"So," She continued, following him into the Parlor, "What are you up too?"

Leaning back again the wall, Savannah watched him curiously.

"I'm just tracking the Teams progress," He replied looking at the large blueprint on the screen.

Humming softly, Savannah nodded, "Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically.

"You and I both know we don't have the luxury of having fun."

Savannah sighed, and came to stand beside him.

"I know, _Capitano_."

That's when Kendra and Jax made an appearance.

"Rip, Jax and I need to talk to you." Kendra said.

"Now is really not a good time."

Savannah elbowed him lightly.

"Yeah, this will only take a minute." Jax replied strongly, and walked around the table to face them both, "I know you think you can't risk losing us, but that's assuming we'd fail."

"And we won't." Kendra agreed, stepping forward, "I'm not afraid anymore. I can do this."

"And I don't got to be Firestorm to be a part of this Team."

Savannah grinned at both of them, and nodded slightly to show that she was with them.

"Look, I'm not prepared to risk anyone else. Ever since-"

"Carter?" Kendra's voice was soft, but the strength radiated in her eyes, "His death wasn't your fault."

"I know."

Savannah snorted lightly, _Yeah right, the guilt in your eyes says otherwise._

"But Stein's will be." Rip replied turning back to the screen.

Feeling confused by his response, Savannah nudged his shoulder with hers.

"We will save Martin." She told him, "Don't worry."

He turned to meet her gaze, and the amount of guilt in his eyes surprised her.

"All I got to do is touch him." Jax spoke up again, "And we can fly out of there."

'Yeah, once you've scaled a 50-foot fence topped with razor wire, gotten past eight sharpshooters, and entered a gulag full of the most dangerous criminals in the U.S.S.R."

"Okay, so you and Savannah can create a distraction." Kendra offered, "And I'll fly Jax in, and no one will see us."

"Listen...you're playing chess without all your pieces on the board." Jax said, and Savannah nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you're right." Rip agreed.

"So, is that a "yes"?"

* * *

"So, if we enter here, we can cut the circuit breaker." Rip pointed out as they leaned over a large blueprint.

"Shutting off all the power." Kendra concluded.

"Distracting the guards and giving us time to save our Team."

"The probability of this plan being successful-"Gideon started.

"There is a 15-second window where the sharpshooters on the tower aren't covering the breaker." Rip cut in, walking round the table.

"Which means that someone's gonna have to run 120 yards in less then 12 seconds." Savannah chipped in unhappily.

"Given that Mr. Jackson tore his anterior cruciate ligament-" Gideon spoke up again.

"Okay Gid," Savannah cut her off.

"You can do this. I know you can." Kendra reassured, resting one hand on Jax's shoulder.

* * *

Savannah's long hair swung in it's high ponytail as she walked down the hall and to the Cargo Bay.

Humming softly under her breath, the blonde clutched her black escrima sticks tightly.

Savannah suddenly stopped, just as Rip turned the corner and came just short of running into her.

"Did you just jump?" She inquired in disbelief, a playful smile pulling at her lips.

"No," Came the quick response, maybe a little _to_ quickly.

The smirk grew wider, "You did." She snickered softly.

Rip looked less then amused.

Savannah rolled her eyes playfully, before meeting his gaze.

"Alright, I better get going before Kendra and Jax leave without me." She said shaking her head, walking past him, before stopping. "Be careful."

"You too," Came the reply.

Savannah offered him a grin, before taking off down the hall.

* * *

Savannah followed Kendra to the Koshmar Gulag.

Kendra set Jax down, before flying off.

Savannah ducked down into the shadows for a moment.

She watched with baited breath as Jax suddenly took off running towards the breaker.

"Come on Jax, come on, you can do it." She whispered.

Suddenly the two guards were cut down.

 _Sara._

Smirking, Savannah watched as Jax shut down the power.

"Yes!" She exclaimed softly, jumping to her feet.

Tapping her com, Savannah watched as a bunch of inmates suddenly rushed into the yard.

"Jax shut off the power," She announced, before she spotted Savage, who seemed to be in a trance, as he walked in.

The moment the gate was open, Savannah took her chance, and shot passed him, and into the fray.

Taking out everyone who wasn't part of the Team, Savannah skidded to a halt beside Jax, Sara and Snart.

 _"Sara? Savannah? Are you there?"_

"Now you're on the comm?" Sara scoffed.

"We need to get out of here." Savannah warned, before the back door opened, revealing Vostok.

"Okay," Savannah drawled out nervously, "Why is she on fire?"

Snart brought his gun up, before Jax quickly reached over.

"Don't shot! Grey's in there!"

"Lot of good it would do anyhow." Savannah muttered.

Suddenly, Jax ran forward.

"What are you doing Jax?" Savannah called out starting forward.

"I'm getting Stein back."

"We'll cover you." Sara reassured.

Savannah nodded to him, before running around taking out inmates.

Suddenly, a strong explosion knocked Savannah off her feet.

Pushing herself up quickly, Savannah spotted Stein and Jax, about ten feet in front of her.

"Jefferson!" Martin called out in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?" Jax asked in return, climbing to his feet.

"Not for long." Sara pointed out as they ran over, Savannah quickly following.

"I tried to warn her. Without the Splicer and myself, her nuclear powers, are dangerously unstable."

Suddenly her flames turned blue, a painful reminder of Martin before being bonded to Jax.

"It appears Dr. Vostok is having a bit of a meltdown." Martin pointed out calmly, "It's fascinating."

Savannah turned to give him a look. "Seriously?"

"I think what he means to say is "run"." Sara spoke up.

 _"I'll have the Jumpship waiting just beyond the main gate."_ Rip announced.

They all quickly ran onto the Jumpship, before the ramp came up, and they took flight.

* * *

Savannah laid her forehead on her knees.

Her heart was racing in her chest, and she tried to regain her breath.

Feeling the exhaustion in the air around her Savannah lifted her head up, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Um," She started her voice low, "Something doesn't feel right."

That caught everyone's attention, just before Savannah's world faded into darkness.

...

Savannah leaned back in Rip's leather chair, a I.V. drip in her arm.

"Courtesy of Yuri the Bear." Mick said taking a glass.

"How did you even manage to steal this?" Sara wondered, and Savannah chuckled softly.

"Their master thieves Sara, what did you expect?"

"There's always time to steal." Snart added.

Rip walked over to her and handed her a glass.

"Thanks," She said, turning her head up, and leaning back, to offer him a grin.

"I believe you have something of mine." He said lowly.

Savannah craned her neck to look up at him.

"Um? Oh!" Her eyes lit up brightly, and she tugged the I.V. out of her arm, to fish in her belt, before pulling out a circular gold object, and handed it to Rip.

"I saw it in his pocket," She explained, re-inserting the I.V. drip into her arm with only a small hiss. "And I wanted to get it back to you."

Rip slipped his pocket watch back into his jacket pocket, before nodding to her.

"Thank you."

Savannah shrugged, "It was nothing."

"Thank you," Ray spoke up looking at Mick, "And just so you know, I know you're more than just a thief."

"You took a beating for me. We're even, end of story."

"Well thank you." Ray insisted.

"More drinking. Less feeling."

"A toast to the first time we haven't completely ruined the time line." Martin said, lifting his glass while Savannah laughed good-naturally.

"Please tell us that's true Gideon." Rip asked looking up.

"The projections of the future are back normal." Gideon replied happily.

"I'll drink to that." Kendra spoke up.

"To Rip." Snart said, "To things not going according to his plan."

Savannah was laughing harder, if that was possible.

"To the captain." She managed to say through her laughter.

"To the Captain." The rest of the Team agreed, lifting their glasses.

Savannah was still laughing when Rip turned to look at her with a half-hearted scold.

"It wasn't that funny."

Savannah brought her free hand to her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

"Sorry,"

Ray leaned over to her.

"You okay?" He asked, looking to the I.V. in her arm.

"Yeah, but I should be asking _you_ that." She replied, her eyes narrowing in concern at the cuts and bruises on his face.

"I'm okay," He insisted.

"Now hold on Jefferson," Martin cut in just as Jax brought the glass to his lips, "You're not quite 21."

"Yo..." Jax groaned.

"In 1986, the drinking age in Russia was 12." Sara commented.

"Well, perhaps we can let it slid this one time." Martin compromised. "After all, were the hero today. You saved my life."

Savannah leaned back with a tired grin. Man was she exhausted.

Without her consent, her eyes slipped shut, and the world slipped into a comfortable darkness.

Savannah jerked awake when someone shook her shoulders.

Jolting violently, Savannah gasped.

"Whoa, hey, relax, it's just me." Ray reassured.

"What is it?" She demanded, feeling the air around her, before pushing herself up, she puled the empty I.V. out, and joined the others at the console.

"We have been struck with an explosive projectile." Gideon informed.

"No kidding." Ray replied sarcastically.

"Everyone get strapped in now!" Rip ordered, and Savannah stumbled into one of the closet chairs, and pulled the harness down.

"We're in the Temporal Zone. I don't understand. No one should be able to-" Martin started, before another projectile rocked the ship.

"You were saying?" Snart snapped.

"A scan of the vessel suggests that it is the bounty hunter Chronos." Gideon said.

"Oh, man this guy has impeccable timing." Jax commented.

"He appears to be following us."

"Whatever gave you that idea?!" Savannah scoffed.

"Firing countermeasures, countermeasures effective."

"Have we lost him?" Martin asked.

"Yes, but not his missile." Rip answered and Savannah groaned.

"Our aft shield is gravely compromised."

"Initiating evasive maneuvers."

"Ah! The vodka was a bad choice." Ray decided.

Savannah grunted as the ship jerked to the side. "It's times like these I'm happy I'm a speedster."

"Impact in three, two, one."

Savannah sucked in a sharp breath and tightened her grip.

Savannah felt the overwhelming pain when they were hit.

A brutal scream tore from her throat as she jerked foreword.

"Sir, we've just been knocked out of the Timestream."

Savannah didn't hear the rest as she leaned her head back, her vision starting to cloud.

"Hey, Sav, you alright?" Jax called out, the silence that greeted him caused everyone to turn to her, only to see her eyes closed and her body motionless.

"What does that mean?" Kendra asked.

"It means we're crash-landing, in place and Time."

* * *

 _Well, that stunk. The ending is terrible I know, but like I said, hopefully I can re-do this whole mess in the future._

 _See you all when I see you._

 _~DarkRed._


	14. Chapter 11

_For #GuestfromFinland:_ _I saw you're review and I cried, I swear to you I cried in front of my family all while squealing and thanking God for people like you because I was so done with this story and feeling so unprofessional compared to the amazingness of others that I had seen, and dude, forget the inspiration, that went out the window with all my deleted stories, but, I really cannot express how much you're words mean to me, *oh my gosh I can't see what I'm writing through tears* so everything from now on is going to be dedicated to You, **#GuestFromFinland**_ _, even if I never hear form you again, when I go back to look at the reviews, and I see yours, I'll find my inspiration there. Thank you, thank you so much._

 _~With Love, DarkRed._

 _Okay, so on that note, this chapter is a little weird, but I hope it's tolerable, and remember, **REVIEW!**_

 ** _Dedicated_** _**To:** #GuestfromFinland, and my best friend._

* * *

 _ **Episode 6: "The Twilight zone."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend. I am, Trajectory."_

 _ **What doesn't kill me better run.**_

 _Location: Starling City, 2046._

Savannah woke with a groan.

 _This is getting ridiculous._ Savannah thought prying her eyes open, to see Ray leaning over her with a worried look in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah," She replied rubbing the back of her head, "Where are we?"

"Not exactly sure," He answered taking a step back as everyone else got to their feet.

The Team slowly made heir way to the Cargo Bay, the door opened, and Savannah hesitantly followed the others out into what looked like a city.

"Gideon," Rip spoke up, "Camouflage the ship. This doesn't look like the type of place we want to linger out in the open."

Savannah looked around, the city looked broken, abandoned, and mostly on fire.

"That looks like a Palmer Tech building." Ray pointed out, gesturing to a tower a few miles off, "But why does it have a Smoak logo on it?"

"Wait," Sara spoke up, realization and a small hint of horror in her voice, "This is Star City. I thought you said the timeline was safe."

"Yes, Star City was intact in 2016. This-this is 2046."

Savannah rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

Suddenly, sharp emotions pushed at the back of her mind, causing her to groan softly and hold the back of her head.

"Don't move!" A male voice ordered, Savannah looked up to see a man standing on top of a bus, dressed in leather and holding a bow.

"Oliver?" She spoke up stepping forward.

"I said, don't move!" He snapped, and Savannah cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowed.

"It's me," Sara spoke up coming to stand beside Savannah, "It's Sara."

"Hey, Oliver, look. I know it's been a long time. But don't you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become Legends?" Ray added.

Suddenly the man titled his head up and Savannah's eyes went wide.

"I never heard of any Legends."

What happened after that went in slow motion, the man, who was _definitely_ not Oliver, quickly started shooting off arrows.

Savannah let out a sigh, and watched them slowly come at her.

When they came about, a foot from her, did she reach out and grab it, before walking over to the other two, aimed at Ray and Sara, and grabbed them both also.

Time sped up again and Savannah dropped the arrows.

"Nice try Green Arrow rip off."

The darker skinned man looked down at her with a startled expression.

He quickly recovered and shot an arrow off to a nearby building and used it to pull himself up, and landed right behind them.

"Oh crap," Savannah swore before turning around and shoving Ray forward, "Get back!"

"This guy a friend of yours? I don't like him." Mick commented to Martin.

"That's not Oliver," Savannah pointed out, hesitantly peeking out from behind the shelter that she was hiding behind.

Savannah suddenly jumped out from her hiding place and quickly turned his explosive arrow around, the explosion threw him backwards and Savanah bounced back on her heels lightly.

"Savannah behind you!" Ray shouted in warning, the blonde spun around just in time to catch a regular arrow.

Gasping in surprise, Savannah looked down at the arrow only inches from her face. "That was too close."

Ray than reached out and pulled her back behind his and Jaxs' shelter by the arm.

"You alright?" Jax asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"What are you doing?" Savannah heard Sara demand, she turned her head and saw Rip firing back at him.

"It's called shooting back."

"That can't be the Green Arrow." Kendra stated from the other side of Jax.

"It isn't," Savannah replied, turning her head back, "I don't know who it is but it's not Oliver."

"Savannah's right, that's not Oliver Queen." Sara agreed.

"Sure dresses like him." Ray commented. "Shoots arrows like him."

"Well, whoever he is, I don't plan on sticking around to be shish kebabbed by this dude." Jax spoke up.

"Kid's right. Let's stay behind and kill him." Mick said.

"We need to get back to the ship." Rip said grabbing Kendra by the arm and pushing her forward.

Savannah glanced back at the fake Green Arrow, and quickly ushered her friends in the direction of the ship.

"Go, go, go." She urged, before the Fake GA made an appearance, and shot off another explosive arrow.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She grumbled, taking a step back, the arrow came at her slowly, and once again she simply turned it around, so it backfired.

Taking that as her cue, Savannah quickly stumbled backwards, before jogging after her teammates.

* * *

"All right Rip. Tell us the truth." Sara demanded as they all walked onto the bridge.

"You've all seen how the Timeline is malleable-in flux until it is set. Well, this future is not set. Remember when I told you it was dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures? Well, the events that you dread could very well come to be due to your actions to prevent them."

"You know what I think? I think you think too much." Mick spoke up.

"Believe me when I tell you that the best thing for yourselves and for this mission is to make the repairs to the Waverider here in 2046 then head back to your own time and make sure that none of this ever comes to be."

Savannah frowned.

* * *

"Looks like the whole propulsion system's jacked." Jax pointed out to Savannah and Ray.

"How do you two even know what we're looking at here?" Ray wondered.

"Doesn't matter if it takes you down the road or through time. An engine's still an engine."

"How long will it take you to make repairs?" Ray asked turning to Savannah.

"By the looks of it?" Savannah started maneuvering around Rip, who just pulled himself out from under the engine, "A while, can't be too sure."

"Yeah, but it would go a lot faster if I, we," Jax corrected at Savannah's look, "Had some help. Maybe Kendra could lend us a hand?"

Savannah titled her head curiously, that was specific.

"Enlist whoever is free to help," Rip said standing up, "I have this to contend with."

"What is that?" Savannah asked, narrowing her eyes.

Rip turned around.

"This is the Neuromorphic interface for Gideon's logic and navigation matrix. Without it, Gideon cannot function."

"That explains why we're stranded here." Savannah replied, nodding.

"Palmer Tech was working on a self-learning Neuromorphic Cortex. They surely would have gone to prototype by 2046." Ray spoke up in realization.

"We are going to need that prototype."

"Wait," Savannah started, "Isn't Palmer tech, now Smoak Technologies?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can still get us in." Ray answered.

"As I said, we must keep you and Ms. Lance separate from your future homes. In any case, there's a reason why I recruited individuals adept at misappropriating others' property."

"You do know that Sara's going to come whether you say so or not, right?" Savannah spoke up with a knowing grin, as Rip walked out.

Ray then turned to her, "Are you going to go?"

Savannah shrugged, but the grin was still on her face, "Nah, I'm sure they have it handled. But we should probably head back to the bridge."

Jax and Ray both agreed, and followed Savannah to the bridge.

"So, the rest of the Team's on a field trip to Palmer Tech, now Smoak Technologies. Palmer Tech sounds better, right?" Ray asked going to stand beside Kendra. "Be honest."

"Smoak Technologies sounds better." Savannah voiced, before offering Ray an apologetic grin, "Sorry Ray."

"Honestly, they sound about the same." Kendra answered, as Jax laid something on the table to work on.

"Even assuming our compatriots return with a Neuromorphic prototype, we'll still need to prepare Gideon for the new device." Martin pointed out.

Savannah nodded, "I'll see what I can do about that."

"And he engines could definitely use some loving." Jax added turning to Kendra, "Since Sav will be working on the device, I could use an extra pair of hands."

"Well, Raymond, why don't you and Ms. Saunders help with repairing Gideon, and I'll assist Jefferson with the engines?"

Savannah nodded slowly, "Okay, here, Kendra hand me that, yep thanks, alright so let's get this started..."

* * *

"You really are pretty good at this." Ray commented to Kendra, who was welding.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she continued trying to fix the wires, from where she was seated on the floor.

"Yeah, I was a shipyard welder in 1944." Kendra replied.

"No way. A real life Rosie the Riveter?"

Kendra laughed and Savannah rested her forehead against the cool metal.

"Is there anything you can't manage to put a positive spin on?" Kendra asked.

"Uh, no, I got it: The DMV."

They both started laughing again.

"So you do have a dark side."

"Are you making fun of me?"

Savannah stared blankly at the wires in front of her.

 _I'm never going to get anything done with all this racket._

"A little bit. Doesn't mean I don't find your unwavering optimism...enjoyable."

 _Oh my gosh these two are worse then Harper singing Shut up and Dance as loud as possible._

"I find watching you weld enjoyable."

"Dr. Palmer, in case you weren't aware, you are on a open channel, and we can hear everything you're saying. Is it too much to ask for some professionalism around here, and-why am I getting so upset?" Martin suddenly exploded through the coms. "One moment please."

Blinking in surprise, Savannah was slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst.

 _Get back to work before those two start up again._

Shifting slightly to get comfortable, Savannah leaned in to look more closely at the frayed wires.

"All right. Grey and I have got the mains back online." Jax announced walking in.

Savannah pushed herself up. "Wires are all done."

"Great." Kendra said still working.

"Uh, Ray's working on something called the quantum manifold."

"But I can't seem to get this to cooperate." Kendra said with a small grunt.

"Let me give it a try." Jax said taking the screwdriver from her.

Savannah rolled her eyes again, before turning around, "I'm going to go see if Ray needs any help."

Shaking her head, Savannah made her way through the ship and to the engine room.

"So, Raymond, you were working with Kendra earlier." Martin started, and Savannah stopped.

"I couldn't help but notice there might've been a little...spark."

Throwing her arms up in defeat, Savannah turned around and walked back to the bridge.

Thankfully, yet much to her surprise, no one was there when she arrived.

"Huh."

Shrugging, the blonde went into the parlor and started picking things up to look at them.

Feeling suddenly angry and guilty, Savannah quickly sat down.

Setting the hourglass down, Savannah rubbed her forehead.

"They're back I'm assuming, Gideon?"

"You assume correctly Ms. Winters."

"Thought so." She grumbled in reply while trying to rid herself of her sudden headache.

Whatever happened, it obviously hadn't ended well.

Savannah lifted her head just in time to see Rip, Sara and Snart walking onto the bridge.

"Where's Mick?" She asked looking over at Snart.

"Sleeping it off."

"We have the Neuromorphic prototype. Any luck with the Ship's engines?" Rip asked setting a black briefcase on the console.

"Yeah, It's all fixed." She answered leaning her back against the arm of the chair.

That's when Jax and Martin walked in.

Savannah grunted softly at the sudden burst of anger, and pressed the heel of her hands to her forehead.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Lance?" Martin asked.

"Well, all my friends and family are dead," Sara started, and Savannah was just about to get up to leave, hoping that Gideon could maybe give her something, when a hand fell onto her shoulder. Savannah clenched her eyes shut, all the different raging emotions were turning her headache into a migraine.

"I'm fine," She hissed softly, hoping not to gain anyone else's attention, "I just, need a minute."

"Except for Oliver Queen who happens to be dead inside and missing his left arm."

Pulling her hands away from her face, Savannah looked at Sara with wide eyes.

Frustration added into the mix.

"Sara, I have told you-"

"That this is just a potential future and that's all gonna go back when we return to 2016-if we return. But what if we don't? We all know Carter's not coming back. It's not like we have the safest line of work."

Savannah pushed herself up slowly, her head still pounding, and carefully made her way to where the others were.

"I think if Sara wants to stay and help then we should." Jax agreed, "I mean, that's what we signed up for: to be heroes."

The Frustration was only getting worse and Savannah was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"I agree with Jefferson."

Savannah almost didn't make it to the doorway, but quickly leaned her side against it to try and steady herself.

"Yes, of course you both do, because neither of you understand the pitfalls of changing the timeline. Meddling with the future is arguably more dangerous than changing the past, because it's still in flux."

Somehow, Savannah knew that whatever Sara was going to say wasn't going to be good.

And oh boy was she right.

"Your Wife and son's death are in the future You want us to change that."

A spark of anger, then overwhelming guilt almost sent Savannah to the floor.

Giving up, the blonde sat back down in the chair.

"Don't play that card with me."

Savannah flinched at his sharp tone.

"So what? Are you only willing to risk the timeline is it's your own family?"

Breathing in slowly, Savannah tried to keep her own emotions in check, in hopes that everyone else's would stop giving her such a headache.

"I am not just trying to save my family, and I'm not just trying to save one city, but the entire world!"

Savannah cringed.

 _I hate yelling._

It brought back to many too many memories that Savannah would rather leave alone. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Savannah wrapped her arms around them.

"If you want to go and save Mr. Hawke than be my guest. I'll keep the ship here for one hour, then we're leaving. With you on board or without."

Rip turned around, and came into the Parlor.

Pushing herself up, Savannah shot Rip a disapproving look, before quickly following Sara out.

"Sara!" She called out, the assassin stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Hey, do you mind if I come with you?"

Sara looked surprised, before nodding, "Sure."

"Okay, I just need to get changed and I'll meet you in the cargo bay."

Savannah then jogged down to her room and then used her speed to get changed, before running to the cargo bay, where Sara was waiting.

"Ready to go?" The speedster asked, turning her head to glance at the assassin.

"Yeah."

Savannah took a deep breath as the door opened.

 _Rip's gonna kill me for this._

But the blonde squared her shoulders and followed Sara out of the Waverider and out into the city.

* * *

"Oliver." Sara called out as the elevator doors opened and they walked out. "Oliver!"

Savannah's ears caught the sound of footsteps.

"Thought I told you to go." Oliver's voice rasped as he approached.

"Grant Wilson has Connor." Sara replied walking forward. "They're gonna kill him."

Savannah watched as Oliver came closer, he glanced back at her for a second. "He knew what he was signing up for and there's nothing I can do to help him."

"That's not the Oliver Queen I know."

"Maybe I'm not that person anymore. Look at me Sara. I'm literally half the man I used to be."

"Then that's the half this city needs." Sara said determinedly, "He's got too many men, Ollie. We can't do this by ourselves."

"What about the rest of your friends?"

"We're on our own-unless we're not." Sara replied turning back to a black duffle bag, and Savannah's round eyes went wide, before a grin tugged at her lips.

"Come on Sara." Oliver sighed turning his head away.

"I never got the chance to ask Connor why he wears the hood, but I know why."-Sara held up Oliver's bow-"It's because this city will always need a Green Arrow."

* * *

Savannah ducked down and watched as one of Wilson's henchmen lead Sara to the large platform, where Grant Wilson was just bout to take Connor's head off.

"Sir," The henchman interrupted. "We saw her trying to sneak past the perimeter."

"Sloppy." Grant commented, "The League of Assassins would be embarrassed. What was your strategy here? You really think you could just turn up tonight...Kill me?"

"No." Sara replied, before a smirk appeared on her face. "It was just my job to distract you."

Sara turned her head to face Oliver, who was in his green leather, and his left arm, standing on top of a bus.

Grant quickly put his weird, helmet back on his head, and then Oliver shot a explosive arrow at him, throwing him backwards.

Taking this as her cue, Savannah jumped out from her hiding place and went after the two losers who were holding Connor down.

In a span of 5 seconds, Savannah managed to shove both men off the platform.

"You alright?" She asked, turning towards Connor.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied, smiling at her.

Returning the grin, Savannah went back to knocking back the bad guys.

"Your not the Green Arrow," Grant said to Connor, "You're just a punk in a Halloween costume."

"Funny, I was just going to say the same about you."

Savannah laughed at that.

Ducking beneath swords, and taking people's legs out from under them, was honestly kind of fun.

Then Connor joined them.

Suddenly, both Ray and Kendra flew overhead. Before landing right in the middle of the fight.

"How did you convince Rip to stay?" She wondered with a small laugh.

"Actually, sending in the cavalry was his idea." Ray answered.

Grinning broadly, Savannah saw the rest of the Team appear.

"Where's Mr. Queen?" Rip asked, and the blonde slammed her shoulder into one of the minions chest, before punching him.

"Beating the crap out of Grant Wilson." She replied.

"Connor!" Oliver suddenly called out, before tossing his bow to him.

Suddenly her neck burned. Yelping in pain and surprise, Savannah spun around, full intent on punching whoever cut her in the face, only to see him already on fire.

"Thanks Mick." She said, nodding to the arsonist, who stood close by.

Mick grunted, before going back to beating up Grant's minions. Who were running away.

Panting, Savannah turned back to Oliver.

"Oliver?" Ray spoke up.

"It's good to see you again Ray. Kendra. Thanks for the assist."

"So, who's that?" Kendra asked, gesturing to Wilson, who was unconscious.

"His name is Grant Wilson. Once upon a time, his father, Slade, tried to ruin my life." Oliver replied.

"That's not a nice family." Ray commented and Savannah scoffed.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"That's good shooting John." Oliver praised, looking down at, John, who then walked up the steps to hand him his bow.

"It's Connor."

"Either way, it's Green Arrow."

* * *

Savannah couldn't keep the smile off her face.

She had already gotten changed into normal clothes, black skinny jeans and a regular black t-shirt with her STAR Labs sweatshirt over it, cleaned the already closing wound on her neck, she also put her hair up in a loose bun, and was headed towards the bridge.

"Alright Gideon, let's see if these repairs that Martin, Ray, Jax and Savannah made are up to scratch." Rip said as Savannah walked in.

"As far as I can tell," Gideon started as Savannah stood next to Kendra, "Ms. Saunders and Ms. Winters did most of the work, while the two gentlemen competed for-"

"Just get us out of here." Martin cut in while Savannah snickered as she sat down.

"Please, Gideon." The blonde added, trying to muffle her laughter.

"So where to next, Captain?"

"Well, the beauty of this mission is that the real question is not where, but when. In which case, I suggest that we next hit Savage when he least expects it."

* * *

 _Yay! Another chapter finished! And another episode down. Thanks for everything guys, I really apricate it. And remember, Reviews are important! After just one I managed to finished this chapter in two days. Your reviews give me inspiration, don't forget._

 _And I just wanted to says thanks again to **GuestFromFinland** for your amazing review! I'm so touched by your words, I truly am. I hope you have a blessed two weeks!_

 _With Love._

 _DarkRed._


	15. AN: VERY IMPORTANT!

_**Author's note VERY IMMPORTANT!**_

Hey everyone, yeah I'm still here, surprisingly, anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm still working on Red. but I did have to babysit a dog and had a week long vacation (that ended with the house catching fire), and with school starting back up (and Learn, and youth Group, and soccer and voice lessons...) I'm a little in over my head here, so I'm calling on all 2,000+ people to help me out, I need ideas, I want to know what you like about Red, and what you don't, I wanna know what you'd like to see more of, and what you'd like to see less of (I'm sure there's a lot of less than more). The reason why I'm doing this is because I'm stuck, I've been seriously considering to just rewrite the whole thing (I'd like to hear you're opinion on that too), but it's not a definite yet. I am so, so, so, so sorry about the extremely late updates too, I'm working on them as much as I can, but I need help from all of you, if you wouldn't mind just typing at least one thing you like, and one that you don't, that would be a lot more helpful than you think.

~DarkRed.


	16. Chapter 12

_**H-hello everyone *ducks behind table as readers throw fruit* I guess I deserved that after five months of nothing, I hope you all had a awesome Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years! I also wanted to say that today is Savannah's 35th birthday! So happy birthday to my Italian speedster! ^^**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this very, very, very late chapter!**_

* * *

 ** _Episode 7 pt1: "Turncoat Part 1."_**

 _"My name is Savannah Winters, and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend. I am, Trajectory."_

 ** _We live on a blue planet that circles around a ball of fire next to a moon that moves the sea, and you don't believe in miracles?_**

Location: Temporal Zone.

Savannah was running.

Dressed in her blue and white leather, the blonde ran around the ship, pushing herself to go as fast as she could, she never really had a chance to really test her new powers.

She had been doing this for about an hour now, with only a break or two in between (AKA passing out in between).

"Hey Sav!"

Skidding to a halt, Savannah stumbled slightly before regaining her balance.

"Yeah?"

"Rip wants us on the bridge," Ray informed, and the blonde nodded.

"Okay yeah, just let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

Changing from her leather to skinny jeans and a flannel, Savannah made her way to the bridge.

"What did I miss?" She wondered, moving to stand beside Ray.

 _"This is Captain Eve Baxter of the Timeship Acheron, requesting critical rescue."_

Looking down at the console, Savannah narrowed her eyes.

"And we care about this chick why?" Mick inquired, arms folded over his chest.

"We don't, but the Acheron's computer will contain the current intel on Savage's whereabouts." Rip answered. "Gideon, set a course for the Acheron's position in deep space."

"Yes, Captain."

"Deep space? I had no idea we had the ability to explore the unknown realms of the galaxy. Astonishing." Martin spoke up excitedly.

"No. What's astonishing is that we're acting as roadside assistance for the people who's chasing us." Jax retorted seriously.

"Doesn't it seem suspicious, this distress call just, happened to reach us?" Snart pointed out.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Ray agreed.

"We don't, but what we do know is that Savage's trail has run cold. And unless Gideon can upload the data from the Acheron's computer-"

"I'm in." Mick cut in, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise.

"You are?" Snart replied, looking more surprised then any of them.

"The sooner we end Savage, the sooner I get back to where I belong."

"Prison?"

Savannah elbowed Martin for that comment.

"Any prison on earth's better than this one, Professor."

Savannah sighed and simply walked over and dropped down in on of the chairs, before pulling the harness over her head.

"Gideon."

"Yes sir."

"Engines to full throttle."

Biting back a grin, Savannah couldn't help but mutter: "Warp Speed Mister Sulu."

* * *

Once they reached their destination, Savannah pushed the harness up, before pulling herself up.

"That was fun," She commented to no one in particular.

Walking over to the large window, the blonde couldn't help but stare at the spectacular array of lights strung across the dark background of space that brought the sight of a small blonde girl, hair held back in pigtails, sitting on her father's shoulders as they looked up at the night sky together to Savannah's mind.

"Mr. Jackson, Professor Stein, Miss Winters, would you care to join the boarding party?" Rip asked, snapping Savannah out of her train of thought.

"A chance for an extra-vehicular docking maneuver? What could be more exciting?" Martin accepted with child-like excitement in his voice.

"I could think of a few things." Jax spoke up unhappily.

"Let's get this thing started." Mick cut in before simply walking out.

"Why me?" Savannah questioned carefully.

"You have a Doctorate degree in Mechanical Engineering, and that could be of great use in case this is, in fact, a trap and we need to disable the ship."

"Oh, yeah sure thing, the only flaw in your plan is that _I have no idea how to operate a spaceship_ never mind disabling it if we need to make a get away." She argued folding her arms across her chest and shooting him a pointed look.

"Do you want to stay here?" He questioned, using his head to gesture to the ones staying behind.

Glancing over at them momentarily, Savannah huffed. "You win this round Hunter. Then again, your company isn't much better, I'm only going because Jax and Martin are going, I like them."

Spinning around on her heels, Savannah never saw the small, amused smile he shot her or the soft shake of his head before he followed her down the corridor.

Ten minutes later found Savannah in the small Jumpship, and just as they pulled away did Savannah think of something.

"Um, hey was I supposed to dress for the occasion?" She asked hesitantly, glancing down at her blue skinny jeans, red and black flannel shirt and black sneakers.

From where he was sitting in the pilot's seat, Rip glanced back at her. "You look fine."

 _Not what I_ _asked._

She thought head tilting, Savannah felt her stomach roll and chalked it up to the unease she felt upon boarding the other timeship.

"I'm having the strangest sensation. It's like I'm ten years old again." Martin spoke up fondly after a moment.

"You do a lot of space travel as a kid, Professor?" Mick asked as Savannah leaned back in her seat.

"Only in my dreams, after I read my first issue of "Rick Starr: Space Ranger.""

In the glare of the window, Rip could see Jax and Savannah share a amused look.

"Space Ranger Stein? Yeah, I don't see it." Jax rebuffed, but Martin wasn't deterred.

"I wanted to travel through space, surviving only by my wits and laser guns."

At Jax's face Savannah had to quickly slap a hand over her mouth to stop any noise from her escaping, her body trembling with laughter.

"I even built a rocket out of cardboard boxes."

"What stopped you?" Rip asked curiously, but whether he actually _was_ or not was up for debate.

"NASA has rather strict guidelines regarding nearsightedness." Martin explained.

"And smoking weed." Jax added causing Savannah's laughter to come back in full strength.

Especially at the look Martin threw over his shoulder at Jax.

"Gideon, have you been able to link up to the _Acheron's_ computer?" Rip inquired.

"It appears a self-destruct code has disabled the ship's temporal navigation system." Gideon reported back.

"Well, what does that mean?" Jax beckoned, looking over at Savannah, who shrugged.

"It's possibly the result of a malfunction." Rip thought aloud. "But just in case, Savannah, I'm going to ask you to remain behind here on the jump ship."

"You're telling us is something goes wrong, blondie's in charge?" Mick demanded in disbelief.

 _Oh god we're so screwed._

* * *

Savannah pretended not to feel uneasy when they docked, her feet pushed against the floor in some effort to distract herself, this whole mission felt, wrong, like a trap ready to spring, and Savannah should know what being in traps feels like, after all, she's been in plenty.

Scolding at the thought, she tightened her arms which were wrapped around her chest and tried to push those rather unhappy thoughts away.

A hand gentle rested on her shoulder, a surprising, yet not unwelcome warmth and support.

Glancing upward, Savannah meet Rip's gaze.

Standing up, his hand fell of her shoulder and Savannah pretended not to miss the warmth.

"Just, whatever you do, don't do anything stupid. Because I'm not saving your sorry butt if you do."

Despite her sharp tone and tense posture, Savannah saw a flicker a something pass in his eyes, but it came and went so fast that she was unable to see what it was.

The door slid shut behind him and Savannah continued to scold as she dropped down in the chair he had occupied not minutes earlier.

Now, all she could do was wait...

* * *

She didn't have to wait long.

The Jumpship jerked and sparked dangerously, and Savannah swore.

"How are we under attack?! There's literally no one else here but us!"

She shouted to no one.

"Gideon! Who the heck is firing at us?!"

"Captain's orders."

Eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Ray?"

"No, Captain Hunter."

"I specifically told him _not_ to do something stupid! And what does he go and do? _Something stupid_!"

"We're attacking the pirates who've taken the rest of the boarding party hostage." Gideon happily informed.

" _You've gotta be kidding me_. Pirates? Could this _get_ any worse?"

Another blast caused Savannah to jerk forward, her hand slamming into the com.

"Ray?! Rip? Is anyone there?!"

Silence.

"Great, just wonderful, now it's up to me, this is sure to go well." Savannah grumbled to herself as the jump ship doors slid open, exposing Savannah to the darkness of the _Acheron_.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so sorry for the short chapter, you guy's don't deserve that after 5 months of nothing, but I wanted to get something up on Sav's birthday, hopefully I'll have the next one out sometime next week, see you all then!**_

 _ **~DarkRed101**_


	17. Chapter 13

_**Hell-o Everyone! I'm back, Just like I promised! (I can just imagine you all gasping in shock I honestly don't blame you), to be completely honest with you all though, I think the last chapter was one of my favorite ones, though short, it wasn't bad! But. I'm starting work soon, that, along with YG, Learn, Choir and Voice and School, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, that's why I'm trying to write chapters ahead of time so all I have to do is post it on a decided day you know? So if they seem (more) rushed or sloppy than usual, I deeply apologize for that, but, when I'm all through with season 1, I'm going to rewrite it, and the reason I'm not doing it now is because I'm hoping I can use all of this *Picks up stacks of papers* to go off of when it's time, so *fingers crossed* if I like it better then what I have now, I'll just replace all of these chapters with the new ones.**_

 _ **And, I got another review! WHOOHOO! *Coughs* Um, I mean, yay! I love reviews!**_

 _ **Jason Hunter: I really apricate your review! I was currently writing chapter 15 when I saw your review, and I was hoping to pull that off, how? I'm not sure, but hopefully I'll think of something before I get to that chapter.**_

 _ **Whoa! That was a lot of talking (typing), I'll let you get right to reading now, and remember REVIEW!**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 7: "Turncoat part 2."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero I was meant to be a Legend, I am Trajectory."_

 ** _The past is the past, and the future is the future._**

 _Location: Flagship Acheron._

Savannah swallowed reflexively upon being exposed to the darkness of the _Acheron._

 _Now isn't the time for this, the others need you, and you need to rescue them so you can yell at them for freaking you out and taking away a solid 5 years of your life._

Squaring her shoulders, and with a hollow feeling in her stomach, and a cold shiver running down her spine, Savannah stepped out of the safety of the Jump ship, and stepped into uncertainty of the time ship.

Creeping down the hallways as silently as possible, Savannah paused briefly to wonder when the _heck_ the engine room was, and, if she found it, if she would be able to identify the weapons system _and_ disarm it.

 _You have a Doctorate in mechanical Engineering, I'm sure you'll figure something out._

Clicking her tongue softly, the blonde almost jumped out of her skin when a door to her right slid open, revealing the engine room.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed softly in triumph as she walked through the doors. "Now, if I was the weapons targeting system, where would I be?"

Th ship rock beneath her feet momentarily, and Savannah braced herself on the engine room wall.

"Okay, I need to hurry," She murmured to herself glancing around warily, before resuming her search for the weapon's system.

Suddenly a rectangle like structure caught her attention, that looked like something important.

Jogging over to it, she pulled the protective panel away, revealing a circuit board beneath it.

"Oh, kay, show time." She whispered, pulling a piece out and the system powered down and Savannah whooped rather loudly, before throwing her free hand over her mouth.

"Oops."

* * *

"I _said_ fire!" Captain John Valor shouted.

"Sir, the weapons systems have been taken offline. Manually." Lieutenant Drake informed.

Captain Valor spun around to shoot daggers at Rip, who shared a knowing look with Jax.

"Who else is on my is ship?!" He demanded.

"Oh, a good captain keeps his best weapons hidden from his enemies, Mr. Valor." Rip answered sounding slightly smug.

Savannah had come through, just as he knew she would.

"Find the saboteur!" Valor ordered to the guards, "Bring him to me, dead or alive."

* * *

After sticking the vital piece of machinery in her back pocket, Savannah slipped out of the engine room and carefully made her way back down the hallways of the _Acheron_ , in search of her captured friends.

But as she turned a corner, she was spotted by a guard, who quickly gave chase when she turned and ran.

The automatic doors slid shut behind them, the sound of grunts echoed faintly, before the door slid open again revealing Savannah with the mans black beret and holding his laser gun.

"Professor Stein would be proud." She said with a fond smile, before continuing down the corridor.

* * *

Valor smirked at Mick as he loaded his meta gun, a little something that had been kept hidden in the weapons vault.

"Thank you Mister Rory, now, my men will escort you to the Jumpship."

A devilish smile stretched across crooked teeth, the weapon glowed blue, before Valor started down the corridor in search of a speedster.

* * *

Savannah heard footsteps long before the person came into view, pressing herself to the dark corner, the blonde watched as Valor strolled by, with a meta gun.

 _How the heck did he get that?!_

Shaking her head, Savannah decided to ask questions later, right now she needed to find the others.

Pulling herself away from her hiding spot, she glanced back down the way that Valor had gone, before running in the other direction.

Only to be smacked in the head with a heavy duty rifle, pain exploded across her face before the world faded into darkness.

* * *

Savannah was woken rather brutally by a sharp stab of pain that shot up her leg.

Crying out, the blonde struggled against the person holding her up.

Eyes shooting open Savannah's chest heaved, the pain was blinding, _what happened_?

Her leg, something, something was wrong with her leg? Yes, yes that was it, that's where the pain was coming from.

Her vision cleared as another burst of pain shot up her very broken leg.

Shouting, Savannah thrust her elbow back with as much force as possible, causing whoever had a hold of her to release her, and Savannah promptly dropped like a stone in a lake.

Her head rebounded off the floor as another, more familiar figure flew over her prone form, taking advantage of the distraction she offered him.

Grinding her teeth and trying to push the pain down, Savannah propped herself up, and used the console to keep her up as she stood.

And groaned aloud when she noticed that Valor had Rip pinned down, hands around his neck cutting off his air supply.

 _What're you going to do Winters? Throw your shoe at him?_

Suddenly, Rip managed to escape Valor's grip, punched the pirate and slammed his head into the console, before jumping up on it and jumping off, using his momentum to land a final hit, knocking the rogue unconscious.

Savannah chuckled weakly, before grimacing. "That, that was, _awesome_."

Rip looked over at her and offered her the smallest, barest of smiles, before joining her.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to listen to me, very, _very_ carefully."

Savannah grunted and tried to shift her position to get more comfortable, and another stab of pain brought her attention to the wound.

The leg was at an odd angle, making her stomach roll with nausea.

 _Probably broke in more then one place._

" _Rip! We're good!_ " Jax's voice snapped her out of her thought.

"Bulkhead door closed." Gilbert's voice happily informed. "Explosive decompression has evacuated the time pirates."

Rip glanced over at her yet again, as to determine her condition.

"Fine," She reassured waving off his concern. "Just do what you need to do and then get me the _heck_ off this ship."

The concern lingered as Rip turned his attention back to the console.

"Thank you Gilbert. Please hail the _Waverider_."

A woman Savannah never saw before then appeared, with long curly dark blonde hair and dark eyes that went wide when they landed on her.

Savannah offered who she assumed was the Captain of this ship a smile, but that didn't seem to help her when the woman's face went ashen.

"My word, what happened?" She demanded storming over causing Savannah's eyes to widen.

"Uh, 'm not really sure." She slurred slightly, blinking rapidly.

The woman, Eve, if Savannah's memory served her correct, looked highly concerned at her condition.

"I'm fine really, once, um, once speed healing kicks in I'll be as good as new in no, no time."

Oh great was she seriously going to pass out _again_? How many times was this going to be? At this point she wouldn't be surprised if someone was keeping tabs.

Rubbing her face with her free hand, Savannah blinked rapidly to try and ward off the sudden bout of exhaustion that hit her.

Now, Savannah not only had one, not two, but _four_ concerned people hovering around her when Jax and Martin walked on and both went white when their eyes landed on her.

"Oh, come on guys, I'm, I'm not dying or anything, speed healing, remember?"

Rip's gaze moved to something on the floor, and Savannah went ashen when her leg gave out and she dropped, and was caught by two pairs of arms.

"Get her back to the _Waverider_." Rip's voice echoed, but it was faint, her vison blurred and Savannah didn't even try to fight the darkness that edged around her vision, but accepted it. And was unconscious before they even made it down the corridor.

* * *

Savannah woke slowly, her eyes flickered open, steadily getting used to the light and found Rip standing next to her.

"How come, every mission I go on, I end up unconscious?" She asked sourly.

Rip looked down at her and Savannah narrowed her eyes at the bruises that shadowed his face.

"I believe the two words your looking for are "Accident Prone"."

"Jerk." She scoffed, and slowly pulled herself up causing the room to spin dangerously, "Okay, not a good idea."

Rip pushed her back down gently, looking a cross between amused and concerned.

"I suggest you remain here for approximately 2.34 hours." Gideon advised cheerfully.

"That much longer?" Savannah whined in a half-hearted protest, eyes already slipping shut again.

From somewhere above her, she heard a faint sound, and that familiar warmth against her shoulder before the world once again faded back into the blissful darkness.

* * *

About, 3 hours later found Savannah up and about, trying out her newly healed leg, which had indeed been broken in two places, in her _Fibula_ to be exact.

Bouncing around like a 5 year old, Savannah grinned broadly, a smile that stretched across her face revealing her teeth.

"Alright, now for the final test." She muttered to herself, blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

Bouncing on her toes, Savannah inhaled slowly, before she shot off leaving a trail of blue and white lightning behind her.

She whooped loudly in glee as she took multiple laps around the _Waverider_ , barely managing to avoid knocking over her rather unfortunate teammates in her excitement.

Savannah was forced to stop when her sneakers started smoking, again.

Skidding to a halt and stumbling slightly, she swore and quickly tried to stamp the smoke out.

"Does that happen often?" Ray asked curiously.

Head shooting up, surprise causing her eyes to widen when she realized that she had stopped on the bridge, where all the others were gathered, all glancing at her with looks of either amusement, or annoyance.

Grinning sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, yeah." She cleared her throat before joining them. "So, what are you all doing? And-hey, where's Mick?"

At her question, everyone decided that their shoes were interesting to look at, and she folded her arms slowly, fear causing her stomach to tie itself into knots.

" _Well_?" She pushed strongly. "What happened?"

Even _Snart_ wasn't looking at her, which only caused the knots in her stomach to tighten painfully.

"Is somebody gonna tell me? Or do I have to ask Gideon?"

Turning her imploring gaze onto each of her teammates in turn, before realizing that they weren't going to talk, Savannah rolled her eyes with a huff before turning her back to them and headed straight for the console.

"Hey, Gideon, wanna tell me what's going on please?"

"Mr. Rory betrayed us," Rip finally spoke up, causing Savannah to turn back to them. "And we're currently trying to decide what to do with him."

" _What_?" She exclaimed sharply, and at her exclamation everyone flinched.

"I afraid Captain Hunter is quite accurate in his description of the event." Martin spoke bitterly.

Suddenly, a memory resurfaced...

 _"How'd ya catch her sir?"_

 _"With a little tool that Mister Rory recommended. Now, just in case, break her leg, I don't want to take any risks."_

Gasping aloud in both horror and at the recollection, Savannah hesitantly lifted her eyes to the others.

"I remember."

Jax shifted closer, looking confused. "Remember what?"

"One of Valor's lackey's asked him how he managed to catch me." Bitterness slipped into her tone. "He said "with a little tool that Mister Rory recommended"."

There was a long silence before Ray broke it.

"Okay, I'm going to say it, why don't we just drop him off in 2016?"

Taking a place besides Sara, who shifted over to the side of the chair she was occupying to allow the other blonde to sit with her, Savannah offered her a small smile of gratitude.

"Because my sister lives in 2016," Snart pointed out as if it was obvious. "And your sister, and your wife." He finished looking at Sara then Martin in turn.

"So what exactly are we talking about here?" Jax questioned. "Leaving Rory in the brig until we take down Savage?"

"No, no, no, no, the brig is unsuitable for long-term incarceration." Rip objected quickly.

"Leaving him full run of the ship is not an option." Sara ruled out leaning her shoulder against Savannah's, who nodded her agreement.

"I'll handle it." Snart decided suddenly.

"By handling it, you mean murder?" Martin summarized.

"I said I'll handle it." Snart glared up at Martin before walking away, leaving them all in a stunned silence.

* * *

 _ **Y.E.S. Another chapter/episode down and only 9 more to go! Wahoo! I'm so proud of me, I hope I can get the rest done as quickly!**_

 _ **I also wanted to say that due to a family emergency I may not update on time next week. Just thought you all deserved to know.**_

 _ **~DarkRed101**_


	18. Hiatus

Due to a tragic death in the family this story is on hiatus until further notice.

~DarkRed.


	19. Chapter 14

**_Hey all, long time no see. I thought it was fair to all of you who actually enjoy what I do to post the other chapters that I finished, I think this might be my last fully finished chapter, and after the last few months I havent had the motivation to write. So this might be the last time you hear from me for a while._**

* * *

 _ **Episode 8: "What's past is prologue."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend, I am Trajectory."_

 _ **Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_

 _Location: Harmony Falls, 1958._

"I'm not the only one whose vision is blurry in their left eye, am I?" Martin was the first to speak after they time jumped.

"Nope, I'm with you Professor." Savannah replied blinking rapidly.

"Seeing three of everything? That's normal right?" Jax inquired, leaning forward.

"Yes, as I mentioned before, the effects of time travel on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt." Rip reassured with a small shake of his head as if he too, was trying to stave off the effects of time travel.

Savannah was surprised when the temporary blindness disappeared only moments later, and she stood up and joined Rip at the console.

"So, where are we this time?" She asked curiously.

"Harmony Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter's intel, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet."

Walking over to the screen on the wall ahead of her, Savannah looked at the picture of a town.

"What the heck is Savage doing in Pleasentville?" Jax asked, sounding disbelieving.

Then, a news article came up.

"Murder, by the looks of it." "Murder, apparently." Savannah and Rip said at the same time, causing the duo to glance at each other before Savannah muttered:

"Jinx."

The look she got from Rip, produced a sheepish grin from the blonde.

"Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone mission."

At the sight of the teens bodies, she felt as though she had been physically hit with nothing short of the _Waverider_ , Savannah quickly stepped back.

 _"I warned you." A handwritten note sitting on the bed, blood splattered across the floor, on the bed, on the walls, blood, blood was everywhere._

 _"No! No!" Her whispered plea turned into a desperate scream as she spun around and ran out of the room that had once belonged her to beloved niece._

 _"Riley! Riley!" Her call bounced off the walls and echoed back to her, there was no response, Riley was gone._

The flashback only consisted of a moment, but even after it was over, Savannah could still see and smell the blood, feel the paper note, still hear the small voice, calling out...

Shaking her head, Savannah tried her hardest to focus on what Rip was saying.

"Reports are vague, but it seems like the killer is an expert with knives."

"That sounds like Savage's MO." Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, but serial killing isn't." Ray objected.

"Ray's right," Savannah agreed, finally coming back to herself, "Savage kills for a reason, the only time he killed like this was when he killed the three guards, the captain, and the police man, coming off of the _S.S. Tithonus._ "

Everyone looked at her strangely, before Ray continued.

"Sounds pretty small-time for a guy who's had coffee with Hitler."

"Yeah, well, clearly we have to assume that Savage has a larger, more nefarious plan. But since we've jumped back in time, Savage isn't expecting us here."

Rip explained, walking back over to the others.

"Savage is pretty good at hiding, even in a small town." Kendra pointed out, arms folded across her chest. "How do you plan to find him?"

"By investigating these murders. Now, there has to be a common link between the victims, starting with the first."

Savannah leaned against the console and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to see.

"A piano teacher was found slain in her home, which is now on the market." Rip started, pulling a picture of a white bungalow. "Dr. Matt Miller was found murdered on the grounds of the asylum where he worked. Meanwhile, Jefferson is the perfect age to discern the facts behind the disappearances of three teenagers who went missing a week before these murders began."

"So, Raymond and Kendra are shaking up, Sara's nurse Ratched, and Jax's the new kid in town. Where does that leave me?" Snart questioned, and Savannah rolled her eyes.

"You mean us?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Savannah scolded as she paced about the bridge.

Why did _she_ have to be the one to hang back? She wanted to be a part of this mission, so why couldn't she?

"Miss Winters."

Biting her lower lip Savannah remained oblivious and continued to pace.

This mission, it reminded her so much of Riley, so much of that pain, so much of that helplessness, she could very well imagine what the parents of those teenagers were going through.

"Savannah?"

Stopping abruptly, only inches away from Rip, heart leaping violently Savannah stumbled back a few steps while bringing a hand to her chest.

"My god, what are you trying to do Hunter? Put me in cardiac arrest?"

Savannah mentally swore when visions of blood and _pain_ so much pain, flashed in her mind, her legs became weak and she tried to make leaning on the console as nonchalant as possible.

It was obvious that she didn't succeed when Rip's eyes somehow both softened in concern, and hardened in alarm.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no._

"I'm fine," She insisted strongly, "You just scared the heck out of me, that's all."

Rip didn't seem to believe her, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the arrival of the others.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Savannah joined them in the study.

Leaning over to Ray, Savannah narrowed her eyes at the object he was holding. "What's that?"

"Tuna surprise." He replied taking the lid off and allowing her to smell it.

"Wow, that smells _really_ good, hey look! It comes with a spoon! Awesome!" Tugging the pot out of Ray's grip, Savannah dropped down in the leather chair and happily started digging in.

Ray looked rather crestfallen, so Savannah set it down and shot off, sending whatever papers Rip had sitting on the table flying all over the place, before Savannah returned with a second spoon.

Ray pulled the other chair up to sit next to her as they both started eating it.

Savannah only half listened to what Kendra was saying as she explained what had happened.

"Savage doesn't think I recognize him, which means he won't try to kill me. He can't steal my powers before I've discovered them."

"Don't forget, we also have to figure out why he's killing the townsfolk." Ray reminded as Savannah nudged his spoon aside playfully.

"Are you two _really_ eating that?" Kendra asked in disbelief, face scrunched up in disgust.

That earned her two looks, one of confusion, and the other of enjoyment.

"Say what you want about Savage." Said the latter. "He makes one heck of a casserole."

The former suddenly looked a little green. "Did you say, _Savage_ made this?"

Ray nodded happily while Savannah looked like she had lost her appetite. " _O-kay_ all yours."

"Yes, well, Mr. Snart and I have been analyzing these forensic files. Which reveal nothing except-"

"Savage is very good at making people disappear." Snart finished.

"Hmm, something you both have in common." Jax commented snidely, causing Savannah to swing around, eyes wide with disbelief.

" _Really_? You really just had to say that?" She scoffed angrily.

"Are we just gonna pretend like none of this happened?" Jax continued at the multiple looks he received. "That Mick Rory wasn't a part of our team? If you can ice your best friend like that, I hate to think what you could do to us."

Savannah looked over at Rip, and the two shared exasperated looks.

"Right now we need to stay focused on the mission." Rip cut in quickly. "Look, Savage is going to be busy with his little cocktail party. Whilst you two keep and eye on him, Sara and Martin have the opportunity to find out what he's doing in the secret wing of that asylum."

* * *

Savannah walked beside Kendra as the four of them walked down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Palmer. I'm unfamiliar with the term "man cave"." Rip apologized.

"Oh it's a room in a basement where a dude goes to be alone or watch football," Ray started to explain and Kendra and Savannah shared a look, amused smiles playing at their lips.

"Or in Savage's case, it's kill people."

"So Ray and I break in and find out what Savage is doing in Harmony Falls." Kendra offered as they turned the corner, and a door opened revealing Jax.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Ray exclaimed, impressed.

"Is tonight the Enchantment Under the Sea dance?" Kendra asked in a teasing manner.

Jax chuckled, before explaining, "I got a date tonight with Tommy Fuller's cheerleader girlfriend. Turns out Betty's boyfriend was one of the missing high school kids. I think she knows more than she's letting on."

Savannah folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah, but she's also a white girl in a town where people are racist idiots, so just be careful, alright?"

"Savannah is right, please be careful when your out in public with her." Rip agreed, and Jax nodded knowingly to both of them.

"An immortal psychopath and racists. I'm beginning to like this quaint little town less, and less." Ray sighed.

* * *

Savannah was eating cheez itz right out of the box when Gideon spoke up.

"Captain Hunter requests your presence in the Cargo Bay."

Narrowing her eyes, Savannah swung her legs off of the other chair and popped another cheez it in her mouth.

"Alright, tell him I'll be there a minute."

Changing into black jeans, a (more resistant) pair of running shoes, and a white shirt with dark blue sleeves, Savannah used her speed to get to the Cargo Bay, she tossed her box of snacks to Rip, who managed to catch it, as she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Really?" Rip said holding the box up.

Savannah grinned playfully as she snatched it back. "Yep."

Snart rolled his eyes as the Cargo Bay door open and Savannah was the first one out, she swung around just to throw a cheez it in the air and catch it in her mouth, causing Rip to roll his eyes and grab the box and set it down in the _Waverider_ before taking a gently hold of her arm and leading her to where they needed to go.

* * *

"Gideon traced Jax's last biosignature to this location." Rip said as the car they borrowed (stole) approached another one, the drivers door left open, and a shadowy figure slumped over in the passengers seat.

Throwing the door open before they had a chance to come to a full stop, Savannah jogged over to the passenger seat and jerked the door open, revealing Betty, who had long, deep scratches on her neck.

"Well, it seems you had good reason to be concerned for Mr. Jackson's safety." Rip said as Savannah leaned over the girl to try and get a better look at the wound.

"Yeah, sucks being right all the time." Snart replied as Savannah hissed in sympathy.

"She needs medical attention, _now_." She warned, looking over at Rip through the car.

"Get her back to the _Waverider_ , Mr. Snart and I will catch up." He decided, Savannah nodded, before gently picking her up bridal style, and shot off, the area momentarily glowing by the brightness of her lightning, before fading away.

* * *

Savannah gently laid the girl down in the chair, then hooking the cuff on her wrist.

"She has suffered several lacerations." Gideon informed, "I am attempting to cauterize the wound."

"Alright, look after her while I go grab the boys will you Gid?"

"Of course."

Nodding, Savannah took off yet again, and stumbled over herself when she tried to stop.

The two spun around as she hit the back of the car and swore loudly.

"Alright, so I can only take one at a time, I hope you don't get motion sick." She said before grabbing Snart by the arm and running him back to the ship.

She kept her grip on his arm for a few moments to keep him steady, before going back for Rip and did the same.

"What happened?" Martin demanded walking in.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing Jax and Peggy Sue had a pretty lousy first date."

Savannah shot the criminal a look before gently brushing Betty's hair out of her face.

"Where is Jefferson?"

"We didn't see him in the car," Savannah answered, not taking her eyes off of the young girls face as her eyes opened, and Martin leaned over her.

"These wounds don't appear consistent with a knife." Martin pointed out.

"Correct." Gideon spoke up, "I believe these lacerations were made by talons."

Savannah's eyes went wide.

"Talons?"

"It was Tommy." Betty whispered softly.

"Tommy Fuller, one of the missing teenagers." Rip explained when Martin looked over at him.

"He was like a bird." She described. "He-he was like a bird monster."

"A who _what_ now?" Savannah questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Captain, analysis of Miss Seaver's blood reveals traces of silicate minerals." Gideon announced, only further confusing Savannah.

"Miss Seaver, do you recall Tommy coming into contact with a meteor of some kind?" Rip questioned.

"The car crash..." She started trying to keep her eyes open. "It was-it was glowing."

"She's talking about the Nth Metal meteorite." Martin revealed, and Savannah shook her head.

"Say something that makes sense." Snart spoke up.

"It seems Mr. Fuller has come into contact with a meteorite with mutagenic properties."

Savannah's eyes lit up in realization.

"Try again."

Savannah turned to the criminal. "He means the kid touched the thing which gave Kendra and Carter their powers."

* * *

Savannah offered to stay with Betty as the others left for the bridge.

Pulling up a chair, Savannah opened her book: Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone, and started reading at normal speed.

About, six chapters in, was she joined by Martin, who explained that he was going to try and make an antidote, and ten minutes after that they were joined by Sara.

Seeing that she wanted to talk to him without an audience, Savannah nodded to her, before walking out and sighed softly when the door slid shut behind her.

Rubbing her face with her hands, she now noticed that she left her book behind, Savannah felt tired.

"Miss Winters?"

"God." She groaned aloud, pulling her hands away from her face she shot him a rather unhappy look. "What?"

The look she received from him was one Savannah was used too by now.

Realizing what he wanted Savannah shook her head vigorously as she stepped back towards where her room was located. "No. I can't deal with this right now."

Rip was a lot faster then she gave him credit for, because almost the moment she turned around, ready to run back to her room, did a hand grab her forearm.

Joints locking in place and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she spun around sharply.

"Deal with what?"

Savannah opened her mouth with every intention of telling him to mind his own business until she realized that he actually looked _genuinely_ concerned, his head ducked down to be able to meet her gaze.

Shoulders slumping, Savannah simply stared back at him, to exhausted and emotionally drained to be able to open _that_ door, not yet.

Somehow, as if he heard what she was thinking, he released her and the two kept eye contact for a while longer.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sara's knowing voice pierced through and shattered the rather calming silence that surrounded them.

Her words took a half second to register and Savannah shot her a "what the _heck_?" kind of look.

Sara looked completely innocent as she walked by snagging Savannah's arm as she went, forcing the speedster to follow.

Savannah managed to make eye contact with Rip once more, a ghost of a smile touching her lips.

 _Thanks._

Before she was promptly dragged down the hall, and out of sight.

* * *

"Nurse?" Ray called from his place in a wheelchair at the front desk. "Nurse I keep hearing voices in my head. My wife with another man. And it's driving me crazy."

"Well, maybe you should learn to trust your wife a little bit more." Sara said with a faint smile, before turning around. "Orderly? Show our new patient to his room."

Rip walked around the desk to where Ray was.

"And don't hesitate to give him a sedative if he doesn't calm down." Savannah added her shoulder brushing Sara's and the blonde duo shared a smile.

"Right away Nurse." Rip replied before pushing Ray down a hallway.

Savannah tugged on her dress for a moment, before pretending to return to her duties.

Of course, not a moment later did an alarm sound, and then, exactly as Betty had described, bird like monsters appeared, the patients ran screaming, and Savannah ran out and grabbed one of the chairs, before hitting one of the creatures with it, but it only resulted in angering the monster.

"Oh well isn't _that_ just wonderful." She commented, and ducked beneath its arm and ran down the same hallway that Ray and Rip disappeared down not minutes earlier.

"Hey stupid!" She shouted, effectively catching two of the bird-creatures attention. "Come and get me!"

They screeched and immediately started after her.

As she ran, Savannah glanced back for a moment, hence not seeing the turn and slammed face-first into the wall.

Stumbling back, Savannah let out a loud cry half in surprise and half in pain when the bird-creature dug its talons into her shoulders and throwing her into the wall.

Dazed, Savannah barely rolled out of the way in time before jumping to her feet and kept running.

Then a familiar blue glow shone from up ahead.

"Hey Rip!" She called out. "Look out!"

Through the darkness of the hallway, Savannah saw a head snap back and just as he lifted his gun did the blonde duck, and she felt the heat as the laser fire went by and nearly ran into Rip, who grabbed her arm to steady her.

She looked up and offered him a cheeky grin. "Do I know you? I swear we've met somewhere before."

Rip let go of her and, much to her surprise, played along. "We might have."

"Thought so, it'd be hard to forget a face like yours." She shot at him before jogging forward to meet up with one of the monsters and giving him a right hook with the help of her super speed.

The look he shot back at her could've melted steel.

Patting his arm when she got back to him, Savannah noticed a bird-creature behind them and gently leaned her back against his. "Trust me, that's a compliment."

Using her speed Savannah swung her foot up into a round house kick, effectively throwing the bird-creature back several yards.

"Oh is it now?" Rip replied as she joined him after making sure the creature was unconscious.

Leaning against the doorway Savannah couldn't stop the grin from spread across her lips.

" _Are you two, flirting?_ " Sara's voice echoed from her comm.

Tilting her head Savannah narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry what?"

" _We have Jax and we're headed back to the_ Waverider _see you both there_." Sara replied sounding amused.

Savannah nodded even though she knew Sara couldn't see it. "Yeah, alright."

She lifted her blue eyes up to him, "Time to go."

Rip barely had time to nod before Savannah grabbed his arm and the rest was a blur.

* * *

"Gideon was able to help me devise a gene therapy that will hopefully restore Jefferson and those at the asylum to their former selves." Martin explained injecting Jax with the antidote. "If genome bonding occurs, we should know right away."

Savannah leaned over Jax anxiously, blue eyes scanning the younger mans face for any sign of change.

"Course, we would never have had the slightest chance of saving him were it not for you." Martin said to Snart.

"Let's not get sentimental. Another minute, and things might have gone down very differently."

"Despite your bravado, Mr. Snart, the actions that I witnessed last night were nothing short of heroic."

Savannah grinned broadly, Barry was most _definitely_ hearing about this.

As if sensing her thoughts, Snart turned a warning glare in her direction, but only got a innocent look in return.

Suddenly the computers started beeping, drawling their attention away.

Jax's eyes open, and they went from pure black, back to white and brown.

"It's working." Rip breathed out, relief clear in his voice.

* * *

Savannah's version of celebrating was eating four boxes of Cheez its.

Throwing another handful into her mouth, Savannah grinned around them and, without turning around, held the box out. "Want some?"

She swore she could see him roll his eyes as he walked besides her. "No, I'm quite alright, thank you."

"You sure?" She asked again, simply to agitate him. "They're really good."

Rip shot her a knowing look.

"Your loss," She replied with a nod and a grin, her fingers unconsciously fiddling with the flap of the cardboard box, "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Gideon will make me some _white cheder_ ones."

Not paying attention to the look she was receiving, the blonde turned around and started on her way back to the Galley.

* * *

Just as Savannah got to her destination, did Gideon's voice call her.

"Miss Winters, your presence is desperately needed on the bridge."

Setting the box on the table she nodded slowly, "What's going on Gideon?"

"Chronos as breached the Starboard hatch and is proceeding to the bridge."

"You gotta be kidding me." She hissed before running off to her room to change, before joining her friends on the bridge.

Upon arrival, Savannah was instantly shot confused looks.

"Gideon said Chronos was headed this way." She said in a way of explanation, before she shot a glance over at the others. "How in the world did he get in?"

"Clearly, he's received some new toys from his Time Master friends since our last encounter." Rip pointed out, walking towards the other side of the room. "Gideon, seal the bulkheads from here until-"

The world slowed down just as Chronos appeared, and he already fired his gun.

Running forward, she just barely managed to get between it, and Rip, but it hit her, throwing her into him, sending them both into the back wall.

"That any way to greet your friends?" She asked in mock reproach as she scrambled to her feet.

Chronos snarled at her, and Savannah felt the energy pulse around her in time with her fast beating heart, she then shot forward, and grabbed his gun, ripping it from his grasp, before hitting him upside the head with it.

Jumping back a few steps, Savannah shot a glance over at the others. "Anyone have any ideas on what to do? Cause now's a good time!"

Whilst she was distracted, Chronos repeated the same action she had just done to him, her head snapped back and pain exploded across her jaw as she was sent sprawling onto the floor.

The world faded around the edges, and what she could see swayed before her, making her dizzy.

"Grey, come on! Let's do this!" Jax's voice came from somewhere on her right.

"If we merge on the _Waverider_ , we could destroy the entire ship!" Martin argued back.

"Um, are you not paying attention to what Chronos is doing?!"

Groaning, Savannah rolled onto her side and grabbed onto one of the chairs to pull herself up. the moment she was on her feet was she hit from behind, launching her forwards and slammed brutally into the console, her body slid across it and her bruised body hit the floor with an audible _thud_.

" _Fall back!_ " Rip ordered from somewhere in front of her. " _Get to the Jumpship!_ "

Suddenly a familiar figure materialized before her and grabbed her by under her arms and slung her over their shoulders. "Always have to complicate things don't you?"

The doors shut and Snart waited until they were farther down the hall before he set her down carefully, and she offered him a bloodied smile. "It's in my job description."

Noticing that she had everyone's attention she sighed. "Alright, how bad is it?"

"No offense Sav," Jax was the first to speak up cringing slightly. "But you look horrible."

"Awesome, now, look I'm not gonna fall over and die okay? Now can you all _please_ stop looking at me like I am?"

"Hey, are you sure it was a good idea leaving the Terminator on the bridge?" Snart spoke up turning to look at Rip.

"Gideon has lockdown protocols which-"

"Have been overridden Captain. Chronos is utilizing superior Time Master technology. I cannot countermand his orders."

Rip and Savannah groaned simultaneously.

The ship then rocked violently, throwing the injured blonde into the younger half of Firestorm.

"He's Timejumping the ship."

"No really?" Savannah commented sarcastically.

"The ladies will be left in 1958." Snart pointed out as the ship continued to sway.

"What about Ray?" Jax spoke up.

"Like I said."

Savannah choked on her laughter.

"Let's go!" Rip exclaimed, throwing himself to his feet and the others quickly followed. "We have to stop him!"

Savannah grind her teeth as she stumbled down the hall after Rip and Snart, with Jax and Martin close behind her.

"Gideon, open the doors on my mark." Rip ordered, leaning against on side and Snart on the other, before turning to the three remaining. "Get to the Jumpship and escape."

Savannah shot him a withering look. "Not in your life."

"We are _not_ abandoning you." Martin agreed.

"No, you are obeying a direct order from your Captain."

Savannah hissed as her body collided into the wall.

Jax grabbed her arm and helped her as they stumbled down the hall, but at where the hallways meet, she stopped, and Jax let her go.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to help the boys." She decided, pulling out her batons, determination burning behind tired eyes, before she started off down the opposite hallway, so she would, hopefully, sneak up on Chronos.

The door opened and Savannah ran in, headed straight for the Bounty Hunter, she kicked his knee out from under him, before saluting Rip and Snart who looked momentarily surprised.

"You two honestly thought that I'd let you fend for yourselves?"

Chronos rose to his feet and Savannah jumped back, eyeing her opponent.

"Alright, this'll be easy." Chronos swung his arm and Savannah ducked beneath it, the world slowed down and she used her batons to punch him in the face without breaking her fingers.

"Kinda hard to shoot with you in the way blondie!"

Ducking again, Savannah shot the two onlooks a look. "Just shoot him then! I'll get out of the way!"

There was a moment of hesitation, before blue laser fire and a cold stream cut through the air and Savannah weaved through them while trying to stay out of Chronos's reach.

Then, Savannah's clumsiness kicked in, she tripped, and Chronos slammed her head into the console and she knew no more.

* * *

 _ **WOW that was a long chapter, but you guys deserve it! I just wanted to say that Savannah's emotion reading ability is currently not happening. I did tell you guys that all of Redemption is just a first draft, and when I'm done season 1 I'm gonna re-write it, but just replace the current chapters with the new ones, but we've got a long way to go for that don't we?**_

 _ **~DarkRed101**_


	20. Author's note part too many

Hey everyone, I know you are all probably sick of author's notes, but my life has been really crazy and I haven't had the time to really sit down and write. I do appreciate all the views, all 4,270 of them, and all 11 reviews, you guys are the best ^^

I'll try my hardest to keep this story going, I promised you all I would finish this story, I intend on keeping that promise. I like to reread my story, I can easily find parts that need fixing and other parts I don't ever want to chance. I plan on becoming a writer, one day, XD who knows if that will ever happen but hey you never know! Anyway, I sincerely appreciate your support as this story has grown from a simple idea, to read by 4,270, more then I ever thought would look at something _I_ wrote. I hope you guys review, if you like what I do, feel free to say so, it means a lot.

See you all when I see you.

With love,

~DarkRed


	21. Chapter 15

Whoa, hey I'm actually posting a new chapter! * _IS SHOOK*_ I hope you all enjoy this, it's almost like a coming back chapter, hopefully it means I'll get back in the swing of things and post every week. It'll be easier since It's summer and I have no life. LOL, please guys rememeber to _**REVIEW!**_ Your comments and feedback means the world to me and encourages me to write more.

* * *

 _ **Episode 9: "And the future is Epilogue."**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend, I am Trajectory."_

 ** _I'd do it for the glory._**

 _Location: Harmony Falls, 1958._

Savannah jerked awake abruptly, her eyes flew open and she shot upright, and immediately regretted it when the light stung her eyes.

Groaning as the room started to spin violently, Savannah cringed when her back and ribs stung painfully, in fact, her entire body ached.

"Sorry, I got a little carried..." Jax's voice echoed from the other side of the console. "Away."

Lifting her head, Savannah squinted her eyes in search for Rip and Snart.

Suddenly she spotted a figure who was sprawled on the floor in the parlor, pulling herself to her feet, she barely noticed how both halves of Firestorm jumped as she stumbled to the Parlor.

She dropped unceremoniously beside Rip and grabbed his arm as his eyes flickered open.

Jax was on his other side and between them, managed to pull him to his feet, he groaned, "Where's Chronos?"

"He absconded with Mr. Snart on the Jumpship. I'm sorry Captain." Gideon informed.

"Why would Chronos take Snart?" Jax begged the question, as Savannah leaned heavily on the doorway as the world spun dangerously.

"Gideon, can you track them?" Rip asked, stumbling slightly.

"We have a more pressing matter." The AI replied.

Savannah groaned, _Really? Now?_ before dropping in one of the chairs.

Rip leaned against the console and looked down at the screen. "Strap yourselves in."

Reaching up took more effect then Savannah would care to admit, but she completed the task as Rip disappeared behind the console.

"What's going on?" Jax questioned.

"Chronos has sabotaged the navigation system." Rip explained as Martin and Jax took a seat. "Unless we can find a way to alter the course, we'll be trapped in the Temporal Zone for all time."

Tilting her head lazily, Savannah tried to ignore the way the lights and voices were only causing her headache to increase, now pounding in time with her heart.

"Did you reboot Gideon?" She tried, leaning her head back with a grimace.

Apparently her voice was to low for them to hear because they kept talking as though she had never said a word.

"Gideon-" Martin started.

"I cannot override Chronos's commands." The AI repeated, before the machinery powered down.

"What did you do?" Martin questioned, sounding concerned while Savannah was just trying not to throw up.

"Rebooted Gideon." He replied before she heard quick footsteps and a hand touched her shoulder. "Savannah?"

"Just shut up and get us outta here." She grumbled keeping her eyes clenched shut. "You can be a mother hen later."

Not reassured in the slightest, but realizing that she would be alright for the time being, Rip quickly took the pilot chair.

"Until Gideon is fully operational, we're free-falling through time." He explained and Savannah cracked one eye open to glare at him.

"If I throw up, it's on you."

The _Waverider_ started jerking and spinning and Savannah, instead of dealing with the chaos, simply passed out, her friends small cries and groans echoing in her head.

* * *

Savannah woke up and immediately started _throwing_ up.

Quickly shoving the harness up Savannah clutched her head tightly when her stomach stopped protesting.

Faintly, Savannah heard Martin muttering gibberish.

"You are suffering form linguistic disorientation." Rip explained, "It's a side effect of such a severe time jump."

Savannah groaned and kept her eyes shut as her head pounded in time with her fast paced heart.

 _Ow ow ow ow ow ow._

Savannah started rubbing her forehead to try and relive the pain, it didn't work.

Groaning softly, Savannah pressed her palms against her eyes to try and block out the noise.

"Gideon, status update?" Rip's voice echoed.

"I am detecting a time beacon signaling the _Waverider_." The AI answered. "But then again, this is 1960."

Savannah lifted her head up, her headache slowly dissipating. "1960?"

Rip glanced over at her, taking in her pale complexion.

"The temporal navigation system was compromised and did its best to return us as close as possible to 1958." Gideon replied.

Savannah groaned. "Oh great."

" _Salypos changa_ " Martin said with a sigh.

* * *

By the time the timeship landed and Rip went out to get Kendra and Ray, Savannah's headache had disappeared completely.

Walking down the corridor, Savannah heard Ray's voice up ahead.

"Two years. You left us stranded in 1958."

"That was never my intention."

Ray sighed as they turned the corner. "Can't we rev the ship back up, go back to 1958, and pick _that_ us up?"

Savannah spotted them and grinned broadly when Kendra caught her gaze. "Savannah!"

The blonde grinned as Kendra jogged ahead and embraced the speedster tightly.

Savannah hugged her back just as tightly. "Hey Kendra, you guys okay?"

Kendra nodded. "Yeah, I'm just happy to be back on the ship."

Savannah's grin softened into a smile. "I'm glad you guys are alright."

By then, Ray and Rip reached them and Ray leaned down to pull her into a hug. "Hey Sav."

"Hey Ray. Good to see you."

He pulled away and they continued walking. "Good to see you too."

They reached the bridge where Martin and Jax were waiting.

"Raymond." Martin said in a way of greeting, holding his hand out. "Good to see you. Glad you're back."

"Martin." Kendra greeted with a smile as she hugged him.

Savannah ran her fingers through her hair loosely a sigh escaping her lips.

"It's just, I have 50 midterms to grade next week-" Ray started, pacing forward. "By hand-and I've come to terms with living in the technological dark ages. I have students who count on me. Kendra and I have friends and a life..."

Savannah frowned, her arms folding across her chest as she leaned against the back of one of the chairs.

"Ray." Kendra said, touching his arm. " _This_ is what we've been waiting for. Remember the mission. We can finally be ourselves again."

Ray looked, almost disappointed, and Kendra turned to them. "Look I'm sorry this is all...very intense. It's been two years for us. We thought you guys were dead."

Savannah chuckled, unamused. "We almost were."

"Miss Winters is correct, that very well might have been the case." Martin continued.

"Chronos attacked us." Jax explained. "He sabotaged the ship and took Snart."

"We need to recover Ms. Lance as well." Rip spoke up. "Where is she?"

"Uh, no idea." Ray answered. "People go their separate ways, lose track of each other."

Rip turned back to the console. "Gideon, search the timeline for any reference of a Sara Lance, or a blonde vigilante circa 1960."

"Right away Captain."

"Why did Chronos take Snart?" Kendra questioned, as her and Ray wandered over. "Couldn't he have taken you all in?"

"You sound dubious." Rip said.

Kendra nodded, folding her arms. "If Chronos was gonna settle for taking one person, you'd think it would be you. He took Snart for a reason."

* * *

As much as she didn't want to, Savannah made her way to the Med Bay.

Huffing in annoyance the blonde sat down in the first chair. "Should just move my stuff in here, live here, what do you think Gideon? You wouldn't mind would you?"

The AI sounded just slightly amused as she answered. "I would not mind Miss Winters, however sleeping in the Med Bay's chair would be uncomfortable."

Savannah let out a laugh. "Very true Gideon, very true, do you mind checking me over? I know I have speed healing but I just wanted to be sure."

"Of course."

A blue glow encased her and Savannah squinted against the bright light.

When the light went away, Savannah glanced up at the ceiling. "Whatcha got for me Gid?"

"Your body is healing at an accelerated rate, your three fractured ribs, and concussion are already almost fully healed."

Savannah sat up and removed the cuff. "Thanks Gideon."

"My pleasure."

Savannah pushed herself off the chair and started for the door.

* * *

Tugging her hair out of its ponytail so it now rested on her shoulders, Savannah turned the corner, headed towards the bridge and ran right into Ray.

Stumbling backwards, Savannah rubbed her nose. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry Sav." Ray apologized.

Savannah turned her head to grin at him. "No problem, I heal fast. It's a good thing to have when you're clumsy."

Ray chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, well, I've got to go."

Blinking in surprise Savannah shot Martin a look, he just shook his head before following Ray.

Walking onto the bridge, Savannah turned into Rip's parlor. "Um, who kicked the puppy?"

Kendra and Rip turned confused looks to her.

"Ray, he looks like he was just kicked. What happened?"

Kendra sighed. "Don't ask."

Savannah shot Rip a look. _What the heck?_

Rip just kinda shrugged in response.

"I just hope that Sara takes to being back on the Team better than Ray seems to be taking it." Kendra said.

"Depends, I suppose, on where exactly she ended up." Rip said back, and Savannah sat down in Rip's chair, and to his pointed look she said:

"Snooze you lose Hunter."

* * *

Kendra left after a few minutes, leaving Rip and Savannah alone.

The blonde spun on the stool out of boredom, causing it to squeak.

"Savannah?"

Stopping her movement with her feet, Savannah glanced at Rip, who looked mildly annoyed.

"Yeah?" She replied innocently.

"Can you please stop doing that?"

Savannah turned so she could lean her back on his desk, her lips twisting into a pout. "Fine, killjoy."

Rip rolled his eyes. "Now isn't the time to be fooling around."

Savannah nodded and stood up. "I know, I'm just feeling kind of useless."

Rip glanced back at her from the stack of papers on the round table. "As do I."

Savannah narrowed her eyes at the papers. "What are those?"

"Places where Ms. Lance could possibly be hiding."

Savannah's eyes lit up. "Oh! Okay, do you want help looking through them?"

Rip met her pleading gaze and held it.

"Please? I know you like to work by yourself, but I really want to help." Savannah urged. "Besides with two of us it'll go faster, and the sooner we find Sara the better."

"Alright."

Savannah's entire face lit up and she reached over to grab the papers from him. "Thanks, so, lets start with this one first..."

* * *

"Guys!" Ray called upon arriving on the bridge with Kendra close behind.

Savannah lifted her head up. "Yeah?"

"We think we know where Sara is." Kendra said.

Savannah and Rip shared equal looks of surprise before stepping out of the parlor.

"We think Sara is hiding out with the League of Assassins." Kendra informed, glancing over at Ray.

"There is one source we could check to test your theory." Rip said walking over to the console with Savannah close behind.

"Gideon, bring up the Shadow Record."

"Shadow record?" Ray questioned.

"The list of every member of the League of Assassins since the invention of writing in 3200 B.C."

"Fascinating, except these sheets of papyrus are entirely blank." Martin pointed out.

"No, no, no. The League uses invisible ink." Rip explained. "I did my graduate thesis at the Academy on their history."

Savannah titled her head in thought.

"Gideon."

Then the blank sheets of paper started to show names, and dates.

"Sara said that Ra's al Ghul had lived nearly a century before she met him." Kendra said, leaning against the console.

"Thanks to his magic hot tub." Savannah scoffed, and at the questioning looks she received, elaborated. "GA's sister died and that glorified hot tube is what brought her back, same thing that brought Sara back."

"You mean the Lazarus Pit," Ray clarified. "It's basically a life-extending Jacuzzi, located in a place that's the opposite of life-extending."

"You should count yourself lucky, Dr. Palmer. Only a handful of outsiders have been inside the League's fortress and lived to tell the tale." Rip said.

"You are correct, Captain." Gideon spoke up. "There is a mention of a Ta-er al-Sahfer."

"That's Sara's League of Assassins name. According to the Shadow Record she joined the League in 1958." Rip said as they all leaned in to see.

"Incredible-Sara became a member of the secret organization that trained her to be an assassin 50 years prior to when she initially joined." Martin said in fascination.

"Sara needs our help. By all accounts, Ra's al Ghul is a _very_ controlling _very_ homicidal fanatic." Rip said, already walking towards the pilot chair. "Gideon, chart a course for Nanda Parbat."

* * *

It was well into the night when they arrived to Nanda Parbat, and Savannah was hyper aware of _everything_ ; the wind blowing north, the footsteps of each of her companions, their breathing patterns, the electricity in the air was almost overwhelming.

"Perhaps Jefferson and I should-" Martin started, which caused Savannah to jump.

"Extricating Sara from the likes of the League requires stealth." Rip cut him off. "So no Firestorm for the two of you." He turned to look at Savannah, whose eyes didn't stop moving, every muscle in her body was tensed. "And no super speed for you."

Savannah's eyes snapped to his, something akin to unease hidden there. "Its Trajectory, now can we grab Sara and _leave_ please?"

"Your out of practice," Rip continued to Ray. "So no ATOM suit unless absolutely necessary."

Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. " _Guy's look out_!"

A assassin jumped down from the cliff and landed near Ray, Jax reacted immediately and knocked the assassin unconscious.

"Thanks." Ray breathed still in shock.

"Well done, Jefferson." Martin praised.

"You guard the exit while I find Sara." Rip ordered.

"You're going in the HQ of _assassin's_ by yourself? Don't you think that's a little reckless?" Savannah spoke up.

"We will be in and out of here faster then you can "Ra's al Ghul"."

Savannah rolled her eyes. "I'm a speedster Rip, I could say it a million times before you even got down the hall."

* * *

Guarding the door lasted about, 5 minutes Savannah would say.

But it wasn't like she could force them all to stay out there, so she followed after them reluctantly.

"Something's wrong." Martin spoke up softly. "They should have been back by now."

"Well I think this counts as absolutely necessary. I've got my exo-suit shrunk down, and I can miniaturize and do some tiny sneaking."

Kendra grabbed Ray's arm. "It's been _two years_ since you've used that suit. And that's after you scavenged it for parts for your time beacon. You don't even know if it works."

"Is now really the tine for your little marital spat?" Jax asked.

"We're not married." Kendra snapped back.

"Can we just keep it down, please?" Martin, ever the voice of reason, spoke up.

"Martin's right, guys now isn't the time for any of this, we need to find Rip and Sara and get out of this place." Savannah agreed.

Suddenly Assassins appeared from every doorway, surrounding them.

Then they parted in front of them, revealing Sara walking towards them, with another assassin holding a sword to Rip's throat.

"Sara?" Ray asked.

"Found her." Rip said dryly.

Sara said something in Arabic, then two assassin's separated Jax and Martin, before she walked up to Ray and took his ATOM suit out of his pocket.

Savannah eyed the sword at Rip's throat, before moving her eyes to the swords threating her other friends.

Her eyes darkened. "What the heck is wrong with you Lance?" She snapped.

Sara turned to her, her eyes blank, she said something else in Arabic, before a needle stabbed into her arm.

 _What the-?_

Suddenly pain laced up from her arm to the rest of her body causing her to gasp and clutch her arm.

Savannah stumbled slightly as the assassin's shoved her forward to walk next to Rip, who was glancing at her every few seconds as she fumbled down the hall.

"Sara what the heck?" Jax demanded, after they had been chained to the wall in a large room.

"You shouldn't have come here." She replied.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Ray scoffed.

Savannah had resigned herself from the conversation and pulled her knees to her chest, she had been chained to the opposite side of the room away from the others for some reason, and she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Peace with the League of Assassins?" Rip's voice filtered through her thoughts. "That must be the first time that sentence has ever been uttered."

Savannah snorted despite herself, and the short moment of silence that followed indicated that the others heard her.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm back here." Ray groaned.

Tightening her grip on her legs, which were also chained, Savannah tried to think of a way to get all of them out of this, _safely_.

"-Trespassers are to be executed."

Sara's words hit her suddenly, causing Savannah to bury her head further between her legs and groan.

 _Well isn't that just dandy?_

The door slammed shut, indicating that Sara had stormed off.

The burning was still there, reminding Savannah that she no longer had her speed, and also reminding her to just _keep her big fat mouth shut next time_.

"We just need a little more time to get through to her."

"Do Time Masters have a different understanding of the word "executed"?" Martin asked in disbelief.

"No, no, no. It's called "time drift". When one spends too long in an alien timeline." Rip explained. "One loses ties with one's former self, former identity."

"Oh my gosh." Kendra groaned in realization.

"What?" Jax asked.

"I didn't understand it before, but my powers-they went dormant."

Savannah cocked her head, listening carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Ray questioned.

"My wings. You must have noticed that I haven't been able to "hawk out" for almost two years."

"I just thought you didn't want to. Why didn't you tell me?"

 _Oh my gosh, is now really the time for this?!_ Savannah thought lifting her head slowly to glare at the couple.

"Because it was so hard for you to give up hope that the team would return. When you finally did, you started to be happy again, and I couldn't bear telling you that I wasn't."

 _Ouch._

Jax half turned away while making a face. "That ain't good."

"I had no idea."

"Look, Ray, I loved being with you. I wasn't just losing my powers. I was losing my memories of my past lives. I was starting to lose myself."

"I'm sorry. I-But, look, you didn't have to protect me. I could've handled the truth."

"It couldn't have been easy for Raymond, either," Martin piped up, much to Savannah's amusement. "Having to give up being the ATOM."

"I'm sorry, but can we have a private moment?"

"I think we all wish you would've had this moment in private." Jax replied, causing Savannah to start to laugh and look up, Kendra and Ray leaning as close as the chains would allow, while Rip had his legs crossed at the ankles, while looking up the ceiling probably wishing to be anywhere but here, while Jax looked highly annoyed and Martin just pretended he wasn't paying attention.

Savannah's entire body trembled with her laughter catching everyone's, sans Kendra and Ray, attention.

Throwing one hand over her mouth Savannah couldn't stop her laughing, despite the situation, this was just _so funny_.

Jax leaned forward. "You good?"

Savannah nodded, the burning was mostly gone now, but so were her powers.

"Don't you think that we were meant for something greater than being stuck in 1960, eating fondue with the neighbors?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, we were meant to be tortured and executed in Nanda "I can't believe I'm back here" Parbat." Ray replied with a small scoff.

"If we die, at least it would be in pursuit of a greater purpose."

"That's it." Rip spoke up suddenly.

"What's it?"

"Ra's la Ghul's purpose in life is to see that the League continues with all of its ancient traditions intact-"

"Including murdering intruders?" Martin cut in.

"I will appeal to Ra's al Ghul's respect for the League's traditions."

Savannah's eyes went wide and she shared a confused and concerned look with Jax.

"Invoking one of them right now."

"Well, what kind of traditions, man?" Jax questioned.

"Guards!"

Savannah scrambled to her feet, and stumbled back into the wall, what did Rip think he was doing?

" _Guards_!"

Rapid footsteps approached them, and Savannah groaned as she leaned her back against the wall.

 _This is not going to go well._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hey guys, miss me? Probably not, anyway I hope you like this new chapter, I'll try to update regularly from now on, it's just that just when I was getting in the swing of things, my life was thrown a curve ball. I hope you all understand. And for those of you who do, thank you.

See you all next week! (Hopefully)

~DarkRed.


	22. Chapter 16

**_Heeeey all, sorry about the late chapter, but I lost track of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter where we finally get some background on Savannah!_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW! It really means the world to me guys._**

* * *

 ** _Episode 9: "Revealed."_**

 _"My name is Savannah Winters and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend, I am Trajectory."_

 ** _There's a moment, in your bones when, when the fire takes over, blood is r_** ** _unning, heart is pumping, as the battle gets closer._**

 _Location: Nanda Parbat, 1960._

As it turns out, Savannah was right.

The guards had brought them to the main room where Ra's magic hot tub resided, more candles then Savannah could count resting on the edge of the pit.

"Mr. Hunter." He greeted.

"Captain, as point of fact."

 _For real?_

"Right," Ra's came closer to them. "Well I do hope that your request for an audience is not an attempt to justify your trespass here."

"Most certainly not. But it would be remiss of me if I didn't use this opportunity to reiterate Sara is very important to me-to all of us."

"And as she is to me." Ra's agreed. "And as you can all see, she has chosen to remain here."

"Yes, well, if that is her wish, we will indeed honor it."

"Well, thank you. But your deaths will make that concession irrelevant."

Ra's took a step closer.

"Well. according to my understanding of League Law, the whole death thing can be avoided, should we prevail at trial."

"Yeah, I don't think these guys are the "people's court" type." Jax commented.

"I demand a trail by combat." Rip said without breaking eye contact with Ra's.

Savannah choked. "I'm sorry _what_?!"

All the others were giving Rip looks of disbelief.

"And how is a man such as you so well-versed on our traditions?"

"Do we have an accord?"

Savannah had to admit that Rip looked pretty solid, talking to Ra's like he was, but something was bound to go sideways eventually, in fact, when did _anything_ really go their way?

Ra's stepped back and turned to Sara. "May victory be yours."

 _I think I'm going to throw up._

"I was under the impression that I would be fighting you." Rip spoke up.

 _That is so much worse oh gosh._

"Then it would seem your understanding of our laws requires some refinement." Ra's said and all Savannah could think of was:

 _Sick burn from the 200 year old freak show._

"You see, I may choose any champion I wish, as may you."

Savannah felt like she was going to pass out, what was that saying? Out of the frying pan and into the fire?

Rip glanced around at the others, Savannah looked rather white, her legs shaking, while the others seemed to be holding up surprisingly well.

"I'll do it." Ray spoke up.

"You haven't had very much experience in swordsmanship, Mr. Palmer." Rip declined. "I nominate Ms. Saunders."

It was funny really, how Rip looked calm, and Savannah looked like a mess, which only worsened when Kendra's name came out of his mouth. " _What_?"

At the same time Ray voiced his disagreement. "What? No. Didn't you hear her? She can't even hawk-"

"I accept." Kendra cut him off.

"Kendra, you can't-"

"I've got this." Kendra insisted.

Ra's approached her with his sword, and cut her chains.

Savannah met Kendra's gaze. _You've got this._

Kendra managed a nod, before joining Sara in the empty space.

"You have to put a stop to this." Ray urged, leaning closer to Rip.

"Sara taught Kendra to control her warrior side. I believe that Kendra can remind Sara of her humanity."

Savannah watched them closely, as they circled each other.

"Before or after Sara kills her?" Ray snapped.

Kendra held up her sword. "Sara. Ta-er al-Sahfer. Whatever your name is now. I know you don't want to kill me."

Sara attacked her with her own sword, and it almost looked like a dance the way they moved around each other, dodging each others swords and the near misses nearly put Savannah in cardiac arrest.

That is, until Sara landed a blow with her sword, cutting into her left shoulder.

" _Argh_!"

As far as Savannah could see, it looked superficial, not too dangerous.

"Want is irrelevant. I serve Ra's al Ghul."

The two kept going at each other, before Kendra did a complicated maneuver her leg hitting Sara in the stomach, sending her off her feet and skidding back a few feet.

"Remember that move?" Kendra asked walking forward. "You taught it to me."

"Your teacher was excellent." Sara commented.

The fight lasted a little longer, before Kendra lost her sword and Sara held her by her shoulder with one hand while pointing her own sword at Kendra with the other, and started backing her up.

"Sara, no!" Martin shouted.

Kendra spread her wings for the first time in two years, lifting Sara off the ground and pinning her to the wall above the doorway.

But Sara thrust her sword into one of Kendra's wings, causing Kendra to retract them and they fell to the ground.

Kendra laid on her back gasping as Sara loomed over her.

"Sara." Kendra started, propping herself up on one elbow. "You're not a murderer, or an assassin."

Ra's shouted something in Arabic.

Sara quickly lifted her sword.

"No!" Ray yelled, pulling forward.

"You're the White Canary." Kendra reminded her.

Sara looked confused for a moment. But eventually lowered her sword.

Savannah breathed a sigh of relief. "I think my heart stopped."

Rip turned to shoot her a semi-amused look.

The a loud _BOOM_ echoed from the doorway.

"I know that sound." Kendra spoke up from her place still laying on the ground.

The sound of gunfire reached their ears, causing Savannah to groan. "You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me."

"Chronos." Rip said.

" _What_ really?" Savannah snapped sarcastically. "What gave it away? The _gunfire_? Or your magical sixth sense?"

Savannah knew now wasn't the time for this, but she was just so _sick and tired of that stupid bounty hunter._

Chronos walked in, shot the assassin who tried to stop him and looked right at them.

Sara stalked towards Ra's and spoke in Arabic.

Chronos cut down the 5 other assassins who tried to fight him.

"You can't face him; you can't defeat him." Rip started, then to her surprise, spoke in Arabic.

 _I really regret not taking that stupid green pill._

Twisting her hands nervously, Savannah glanced around. _Wonder how long that meta suppresser lasts for._

Then, her thoughts scoffed. _Who needs powers? Joe taught you to fight for a reason, remember? Might as well put it to good use._

Sara ran forward to fight Chronos and Ra's pulled out his sword and approached them. "You brought him here," He started pointing his sword at Rip. "It's only right you kill him."

The second they were freed Jax ran to Martin and the two merged while Ray moved out of the way.

Savannah didn't wait and ran forward, she ducked beneath his gun and kicked the back of his knee, before kicking his back sending him onto his face.

He recovered quickly and started shooting at Savannah who yelped and tried to duck out of the way.

"Ray!" Sara called, before tossing Ray his suit.

"Hey Sav! Catch!" Ray shouted, throwing her the sword he had picked up.

The blonde stumbled and barely managed to catch it. And when she did, she caught it by the blade.

"Ow, c'mon for real?" She hissed dropping the sword as Firestorm started to distract Chronos.

Sara ran to her and handed her a needle.

"Um, what is that?" Savannah asked pointing to it.

"The antidote." Sara replied before running at Chronos.

"This isn't very sterol!" Savannah called after her, before grumbling under her breath then stabbed it in her arm.

It took a few minutes for it to kick in. But when it did, Savannah inhaled sharply. "Whoa."

She stood back and watched her friend fight Chronos it rotated between Ray, Sara and Firestorm.

A idea hit her, and Savannah's eyes lit up. She turned to Rip quickly. "I have an idea! Make sure to keep him busy, just don't let anyone get too close!"

Rip looked confused. "What are you going to do?"

Savannah grinned. "Just trust me!"

Before she shot off, her lightning leaving a trail from where she had stood not moments earlier to the door.

Savannah ran around the LoA HQ, bracing herself for what she was about to do.

She turned and ran back, pushing herself as fast as she could go, and then some. She turned into the room, used the wall behind the door to push herself off, and launched herself at Chronos.

She thrust her arm out, clenched into a fist, and hit Chronos right in the chest, he arched into the air before flying back.

"Whoa! Sav that was-" Jax started a wide grin on his face, until he turned to see Savannah laying on her back. "Are okay?"

Savannah laughed, it started small and grew louder. "That, that was awesome! I did it! And I didn't die. Yay."

Kendra stalked over to Chronos and drew her arm back, ready to hit Chronos.

"Don't do it." Snart spoke up from the doorway, cradling his right hand, or what was left of it. The sight made Savannah gag.

Rip helped her to her feet as they formed a half circle around Chronos.

"Snart? What happened to," Savannah pulled a face and waved towards to his right arm, the hand looked like it had been frozen off. "That."

"Sorry, _don't_ kill Chronos?" Rip questioned.

"He's not Chronos." Snart explained vaguely as Savannah walked over to him. "Show them."

Chronos didn't move, so Jax jerked his helmet off, revealing Mick's face beneath.

"Mick?" Savannah whispered in shock.

"My god." Rip breathed.

"There is no god." Mick snarled, before trying to crawl to his gun before Sara kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Savannah swallowed back her surprise, and turned her attention back to Snart.

"Besides the obvious, are you alright?" She asked, gesturing to his arm with her head.

"Never better." He replied sarcastically.

Savannah rolled her eyes, but expected nothing less from the former criminal. "Great, now, you need to get back to the ship so Gideon can look at that."

"You're not running me there." He said and Savannah huffed.

"Fine! No running, I'll just walk you there then." She said waving her hands in a sweeping gesture to the hallway, before muttering under her breath. "Men!"

Snart shot her a smirk.

"I will smack you _Leonard_." She threatened.

Turning around, Savannah caught Rip's gaze and nodded her head towards the hallway.

He nodded back to her, and Savannah gently, yet firmly, grabbed Snart by his good arm and tugged him down the hall and back to the _Waverider._

* * *

"You think this is all over?" Mick growled from inside the brig. "I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn!"

"Nice," Savannah replied from her place next to Snart, she hadn't left his side since returning to the Timeship. "Sounds fun, just tell me where and when."

"You-" Mick ignored her and glared at Snart. "You should have killed me when you had the-"

Rip hit a button on the panel, cutting off whatever else Mick had to say, before turning to Snart. "You owe us an explanation."

"Yes, it's quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him." Martin spoke up.

"If you think back, I never actually said I killed him." Snart shot back.

"No, you just let us think that you did." Jax said.

"I didn't have to try too hard, did I?"

Savannah flinched. _Ouch, well that is true._

"Well, maybe I should have. And at least he wouldn't have wound up a chew toy for the Time Masters."

"But if you did, we wouldn't have this opportunity." Rip spoke up from his place leaning against the front of the glass prison.

"I'm sorry, my earing aids must be broken, did you just say " _opportunity_ "?" Savannah scoffed, arms folded over her chest.

"Sav's right, an opportunity? To do what?" Kendra questioned.

"To reform Mr. Rory." Rip answered.

"Reform?" Savannah laughed. "That's funny."

The bitter note in her voice caused everyone to stare at her for a moment. "What?" She snapped. "You all honestly think that Mick will want to rejoin the Team? Trust me, it doesn't work that way, you can't just invite them back in after they've stabbed you in the back."

She shook her head and walked out, not bothering to hear whatever else they had to say.

Walking down the hallway, Savannah shook her head. The idea was stupid, if they tried to reform Mick he would only turn on them again.

 _Just like Thawne._

Savannah grit her teeth at the thought, Thawne had pretended to be their friend when in reality _he_ was the one who killed Nora Allen. _He_ thrust his hand into Cisco's chest and killed him too. Thawne was the reason Eddie and Ronnie were gone. No. Villains couldn't be reformed. It would only end with someone dead. Not again. Never again.

Eddie's bloodied smile, Ronnie's look of determination and Nora Allen's scream all flashed in Savannah's mind. She choked, and threw one hand over her mouth.

She quickly found her way to the engine room and hid in a corner where no one would see her even if they were looking.

 _No more deaths._ She begged, a silent sob pulling from her throat. _Please God, no more._

* * *

 _"Savannah! Savannah wake up!" A small voice shouted, shaking her shoulders and pulling her mind back to the world of the living._

 _"Barr, what's, what's going on?" She groaned, eyes slowly opening to look at her adoptive brother._

 _"Somethings wrong! Hurry get up! C'mon!"_

 _Savannah was jerked out of bed and stumbled after Barry, down the steps and into the dinning room, where her adoptive mother, Nora, was on her knees, crying as a flash of yellow light was moving around her._

 _"Nora!" Her adoptive father, Henry, shouted, reaching out for her._

 _"Don't let him touch you!" Nora screamed._

 _"Mom!" Barry shouted._

 _"Nora!" Savannah screamed rushing forward._

 _"No! Savannah stay back!" Henry yelled grabbing the young blonde by the arm and jerking her back._

 _"Mom!"_

 _Savannah eyes were glistening. "What's happening? Mom!"_

 _Suddenly Henry turned to the two of them. "Run!"_

 _Before a flash of light took Barry away._

 _Savannah was sobbing. " **Mom!** " She screamed before a flash of light took her too._

* * *

Jerking awake abruptly, Savannah slammed her head into a piece of machinery but didn't seem to notice as she scrambled to get out of the enclosed space she had entered earlier.

Once out, she tripped and fell hard.

Savannah laid gasping on the floor, her mind catching up with her body.

Throwing one arm over her face, Savannah tried to push back the tears trying to escape from her eyes. "Gideon?"

"Yes Miss Winters?"

"Where is everyone?"

"On the bridge, we are getting ready to depart 1960."

Savannah sighed. "I guess that means I need to be on the bridge?"

"It would."

Savannah snorted softly. "Alright I'm going."

Pulling herself to her feet, Savannah swayed slightly, before walking out of the Engine room, and to the bridge.

* * *

Upon arrival, Savannah was surprised to see no one there. "Really Gideon? You're playing jokes?"

"Savannah." Rip stepped out of the parlor, nearly giving Savannah a heart attack.

Leaning forward, Savannah held one hand to her chest. " _Mio dio_ , Rip what did I tell you about scaring me like that?"

She glanced up at him, still breathing heavily, to see him scrutinizing her carefully.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, before rolling them. "If this is about me storming off, look I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"Thawne?" He cut her off, causing her to recoil.

Savannah's breath hitched in her throat. "You-you, know about Thawne?" Before blinking. "Oh." She had forgotten about the fact that her entire life story was at his disposal.

Something hit her. _Hard_. If he knew everything, that meant...

Her wide eyes met his, and she swallowed heavily. "How, how much of my file, did you see?"

Rip was dangerously silent, which scared her more then yelling ever could, before he started speaking. "I know everything."

Savannah felt sick, and looked away. _Well, things just got a heck of a lot more interesting._

* * *

 _ **Hahahahahaha finally a decent cliffhanger! YAY, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my late update! And tell me what you think of the reveal of Savannah's being Barry's adopted sister! Also, if you have guesses on what the "big reveal" is, feel free to comment!**_

 _ **~DarkRed.**_


	23. Chapter 17

_**Well, well, well, if it isn't me, DarkRed101, the author who takes 20,000,000,000,000 years to update. How shocking. Anyway, what's up everyone? Good things I hope. It's been a crazy amout of time since my last update and that's because I thought Red wasn't worth finishing. I mean, c'mon the quality is a solid -20 and the creativity is even lower. I really, really hope I'm getting better but after re-reading these chapters I'm starting to doubt it, I apologize for keeping people who generally like Redemption waiting, but this year has been interesting, but here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Special thanks to 72Daydreamer for giving me the inspiration that I needed to get another chapter out and gave me hope that Redemption is better then I thought. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 10: "Kidnaped!"**_

 _"My name is Savannah Winters and I used to be normal, but two years after the accelerator went off I found out I had powers, then I'm suddenly kidnapped by a man who says I'm meant for bigger things, I'm not meant to just be a hero, I was meant to be a Legend, I am Trajectory."_

 _ **We were born for this.**_

 _Location: Nanda Parbat, 1960._

Savannah opened her mouth to make a lame excuse to leave when the rest of the Team came in.

 _Oh thank god._

"Alright, now that everyone is here, can we _please_ leave 1960?" Savannah said walking over to a chair and dropping down in it, making sure not to make eye contact with Rip.

"And go where? I mean, when?" Sara spoke up from her spot on the step leading to the parlor.

"2147." Rip informed, and Savannah restrained herself from looking up. "Mere decades before Vandal Savage conquered the world."

"I thought you had no idea where he was." Snart commented as he walked in.

Savannah did lift her head and glanced at his right hand, which had been restored.

"You said Savage had been lost to history." Martin agreed.

"Not world-changing history. Records of the period are scarce, but I've always known that Vandal Savage can be located in 2147."

"So, _why_ haven't you told us this sooner?" Jax questioned.

"Because that period of history is fraught with more peril then I was willing to risk."

Savannah twisted her hands in her lap, lips pursing tightly.

"We have no choice but to stop Vandal Savage in 2147...or to die trying."

Savanna's head came up again and this time she met his gaze, head tilted slightly.

 _Well, doesn't that just sound like boat loads of fun._

"Well, I've died before." Kendra spoke up from her place beside Ray.

"So have I." Sara said standing up.

 _"_ Yeah we all know you two are amazing and awesome you don't have to show off." Savannah rolled her eyes as Sara shot her a smirk.

Everyone else was silent as they all turned their eyes to Rip.

"Gideon, plot a course for Kasnia Conglomerate." Rip said walking forward to the plot's chair, and as Ray sat down next to her Savannah leaned over.

"Try saying _that_ five times fast."

Ray snorted softly as he pulled his harness over his head and Savannah did the same.

* * *

Upon landing, Savannah made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Gideon, minding making me some mac and cheese?" She asked sitting down.

"Of course Miss Winters."

Grinning slightly, Savannah sighed and leaned back.

"There you are."

Savannah jumped and jerked back, causing her chair to tip backwards and for her to fall onto the floor.

"Ow."

Sara leaned against the doorway, a small amused grin on her face.

Savannah scolded her, but didn't move off the floor. "What is it with you people and scaring me? If you all keep this up I'm going to die from heart failure before Savage even gets a swing at me."

Sara strolled in calmly, and Savannah slowly and reluctantly climbed to her feet and pulled her chair up.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Savannah's head snapped up sharply, eyes narrowed. "Why? And about what?"

Sara sat down but Savannah stayed standing, looking very alert and suspicious.

"That mark on your neck, where did you get it?"

Savannah tried her hardest not to have a reaction, but her body tensed on reflex.

Sara's head was tilted, eyes watching her carefully.

"Happened when I was younger," Savannah replied stiffly. "Don't really remember how."

"I heard you and Rip talking." Sara revealed, and Savannah was feeling more and more sick as the nature of this conversation was being unraveled.

"Well I guess you can add eavesdropping to your list of things you do." Savannah scoffed arms folded tightly across her chest.

Sara smirked, but her eyes were hard, she already knew what Savannah was trying to avoid telling her.

"Okay and how is any of this your business?" She snapped defensively. "What right do you have to be asking questions about my personal life?"

Without waiting for a response, Savannah quickly made an exit, her lunch forgotten.

* * *

"Uh, Sav?"

Throwing her hands up and swearing under her breath, Savannah spun around. "What?"

Ray flinched. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I can come back later."

Savannah sighed, shoulders slumping. "No, Ray, it's fine, I'm sorry. What do you need?"

Ray grinned at her and came over to sit on the floor in the engine room next to her, that's when she realized he was carrying a tray.

"I brought you lunch. Here you go." Ray handed it to her and Savannah took the mac and cheese and pulled it in her lap.

"Thanks Ray." She turned a small smile to him as she started eating.

Ray nodded. "So, why are you so against us reforming Mick?"

Savannah choked on her food and glanced up at him. "Nice transfer Ray." She shrugged. "It's just that if we try to reform him, then he'll just stab us in the back, it happens every time."

Ray frowned. "Maybe Mick will be different."

Savannah scoffed lightly. "Maybe, but I doubt it. If everyone agreed to try and reform him I won't stop you, but the _second_ he steps out of line I'm throwing him out the cargo bay door."

* * *

About, two arguments, a lot of grumbling and avoiding certain people at all costs later found Rip, Sara, Jax and Savannah dressed in grey wool suits.

"150 years in the future and people are _still_ wearing wool? Man, I hate wool." Jax complained walking down the steps into the Cargo Bay next to Sara with Savannah walking behind them.

"Be grateful, Mr. Jackson. Those living outside the Kasnian Conglomerate are dressed in rags." Rip said opening one of the boxes to pull something out.

The small screen in the corner of the room showed a picture of the state.

"Conglomerate?" Sara spoke up.

"Yes, in the year 2080, governments began to give away to corporations." Rip explained.

Savannah snorted. "More like 2008."

"According to Gideon, in two hours, our favorite immortal psychopath is scheduled to attend a meeting of the Conglomerate's share holders." Rip said walking over to the other side of the room.

"Ooh, sounds exciting." Sara said sarcastically.

"You think Savage takes over the world by trading stocks?" Jax asked.

"What we do know is, in 20 years times, Kasnia is the foothold from which Savage takes over the world, so we hardly want to take him on there but if we can figure out how his actions here lead to his rise to power," Rip moved to another stack of boxes. "Then we won't need to." Rip pulled out a small oval shaped container.

"Copy that Captain." Jax responded. "But if we're gonna be checking out the future..." They started walking up the steps.

"We should probably invite the nerd twins." Sara finished and Jax shared a laugh with her.

"You know I can already hear what Stein's gonna say about 2147."

* * *

 _Location: Kasnia Conglomerate, 2147._

"The future, it's-"

"Fascinating." "Astonishing."

Savannah laughed outright from her place in the front, resting her hand on her chest.

"Well, it was a 50-50 chance which one he'd choose."

"Actually, I was going to say "remarkable"." Martin said and Savannah nudged Ray playfully. "Yeah sure." She snickered.

"Isn't it?" Rip agreed. "2147 was considered the world's zenith. All these people have 5 good years to look forward to."

"Before what?" Snart questioned.

"Before a ruthless dictator named Per Degaton comes to power, releases the Armageddon Virus, and most of them end up dead." Rip answered.

"Well, that's depressing." Sara spoke up.

Savannah shoved both her hands in her pockets, blue eyes moving around curiously. Suddenly three drones that looked like Ray's suit appeared.

"Whoa." She whispered, eyes widening.

"Is that my suit? That's my suit." Ray said with a laugh.

A woman screamed and Savannah's head snapped back just in time to see a man trying to run away with a woman's bag, the other two drones shot him down with red energy before landing. "You have been identified as violating Ordinance 12."

"That, is how Per Degaton's father Tor maintains order in Kasnia." Rip said and Savannah scoffed.

"Doesn't look like progress to me." Snart commented, and Savannah agreed.

"Speaking of progress, we need to get a better lay of the land."

"And I need to get a better look at how they made my suit autonomous." Ray said.

"Well, why don't you take Martin, Jax and Savannah with you?" Rip offered. "Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart and I will work on locating Savage."

* * *

After splitting up, Savannah stepped back. "You know what, I'm going to look around some."

Jax shot her a look. "Uh, you sure that's a good idea?"

Savannah shrugged. "If something goes wrong I'll just run back to the ship."

Martin sighed. "Well be careful, and meet us back here in two hours."

Savannah grinned. "Sounds good, see you guys then."

After going their separate ways, Savannah started wandering the streets.

The gentle wind ruffled her hair, the soft squeaking of her boots and the smell of her light perfume caused a smile to touch her lips, she glanced around and looked at all the similarly dresses people.

 _Not a very creative place._

Suddenly she bumped into someone, causing her to stumble. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry."

The man grabbed her arm to keep her steady, and when Savannah lifted her head she froze at the sight.

"Oh crap."

* * *

"He's a teacher?"

"Tutor, it would seem, to young Per Degaton himself." Rip explained.

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something." Snart commented.

"After the death of his father in five year's time, Per Degaton unleashes the Armageddon Virus, which decimates the world's population, leaving it ripe for conquest. Per Degaton primes the world for dictatorship, and then when the time is right...Savage snatched that power away from him."

"By killing Per Degaton." Sara realized.

"Indeed."

"Okay, so we don't have what we need to take out Savage, but maybe now we can figure out a way to stop his rise to power." Kendra said.

"By depriving him of his springboard, Per Degaton."

"Okay, how do we do that?" Sara asked.

"It's quite simple, really."

"We kill him ourselves." Snart clarified.

* * *

"To be clear, we're talking about murdering a child." Martin exclaimed.

"Who hasn't done anything to anyone." Jax finished.

"Yet, so why don't we pick him off now, while the picking's easy?"

"There's got to be another way." Kendra insisted.

"How do we even know that this Per Degaton kid's path to becoming a world-ruling dictator is inevitable?" Ray asked.

"Because in the future that I'm from, children learn about Per Degaton in the same way that children in your time learn about Adolf Hitler."

"What about addressing the larger societal problems that would allow such a despot's rise to power?" Martin questioned.

"We already know what pushes this punk to the dark side: Savage."

"Look it's not the kid's fault he's got an immortal psychopath as his tutor." Jax argued.

"If we don't kill the kid now, Savage will as soon as he's done using him to take over the world."

"If he doesn't build him into the greatest tyrant the world has ever known, Savage can't become the last tyrant the world will ever know." Rip spoke up.

"Murdering a child in cold blood just like Savage murdered your own son." Martin snapped. "What's the use in saving the world if we stoop to his methods to do so?"

"I'm with Professor Stein." Ray agreed.

"Okay, fine, If y'all don't have the guts to kill this kid..."

"Then removing him from the timeline might be the next best thing."

"Great, we've gone from infanticide to child abduction. Progress." Ray said sarcastically.

"First we need to devise how to abduct him."

"Captain, I hate to interrupt, but the tracker on Miss Winters has been deactivated." Gideon informed.

"You put a tracker on Savannah?" Sara asked incredulously.

Rip ignored her. "What of it Gideon?"

"I'm afraid bystanders witnessed a "tall dark man" knock a blonde woman matching Miss Winters description unconscious and dragged her into a nearby alleyway." Gideon answered.

"Why was Savannah alone in the first place?" Kendra asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Miss Winters insisted on looking around." Martin tried to explain.

"And we forgot about her." Jax huffed. "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe, if we get this kid we can trade?" Ray offered. "Her life for his?"

"If we do that, then the kid is still in charge." Snart spoke up.

"And Savage still rises to power." Ray frowned.

"So, what is it going to be?" Sara begged the question. "Savannah or Per Degaton?"

* * *

 _ **I did not edit this, just so you all know. Maybe I'll pick this back up eventually when life slows down a little. See you all when I see you.**_

 _ **~DarkRed.**_


End file.
